


The Adventures of the Silver Spyglass Crew

by LilacChocolate, thoseswimmingdorks



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Guard! Sousuke, Interspecies, Interspecies Romance, Kinky Shit, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Pirate! Makoto, Pirate! Momo, Pirate! Rei, Pirate! Rin, Praise Kink, Prince! Haru, Prince! Kisumi, Prince! Nitori, Rimming, Servant! Nagisa, Smut, merman! haru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 42
Words: 60,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacChocolate/pseuds/LilacChocolate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoseswimmingdorks/pseuds/thoseswimmingdorks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pirate captain Matsuoka Rin kidnaps Prince Nitori Aiichirou of Iwami and starts to fall in love with him.<br/>His little shit of a servant, Nagisa, is forced to share quarters aboard the ship with navigator and inventor, Rei.<br/>And Rin's First Mate, Makoto, is in a secret relationship with a beautiful blue-eyed mermaid.<br/>There must be something in the water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! I'm Lilac and I've written the fist chapter of this AU fic for you all :) my charming husband, Senpai, will be writing the next chapter.  
> We hope you all enjoy it!  
> Lilac and Senpai xx

‘Captain! Ship spotted!’ Momo shouted, still looking through his silver spyglass. The ship was large, almost as large as this one. Momo peered through the spyglass more closely, now spotting the blue and yellow flag of Iwami flying high on the centre mast. ‘It’s a royal ship, Captain!’

At that, Rin looked up at Momo. He usually didn’t take what his lookout said all that seriously, but the other ship was close enough to theirs that he could see it without his own silver spyglass.

‘Makoto, take the wheel.’

‘Sir!’

Rin sprinted from the wheel at the back of the ship to where Momo was stood on the viewing deck at the front of the ship, the multiple necklaces around his neck jingling as he ran. Momo was still looking through his spyglass, his loose orange shirt billowing out behind him.

‘Where’s it from?’

‘Iwami.’

‘Isn’t that landlocked? Why do they have a ship?’

Momo shrugged and clipped his spyglass back onto his belt. ‘Rei might know.’

The red-headed captain nodded and whistled, and from the ship’s wheel came flying Lori, Rin’s purple and green parrot. He landed on Rin’s shoulder, nuzzling his beak into Rin’s ear. ‘Lori, go into the hull and fetch Rei.’

The parrot squawked and took off, returning a moment later with the purple headed navigator. His red glasses were a little skewed and his blue jacket rumbled, but he was straightening out his white shirt as he approached Rin.

‘What is it, Captain?’

‘Royal ship from Iwami. You know anything about it?’

‘Ah, yes.’ Rei pushed his glasses up his nose and cleared his throat. ‘Iwami is a landlocked kingdom so they’ve always had issues with water sources before. Princess Aiichirou of Iwami is being taken to the kingdom of Samezuka to be married to Prince Kisumi in exchange for a steady water flow.’

Rin visibly shuddered. Kisumi’s Uncle, King Daisuke, had murdered Rin’s father when he was younger, along with countless other souls over the years. The kingdom of Samezuka was not a nice place, especially not for the likes of Princess Aiichirou. Rin had heard stories about the princess, about how kind and caring and innocent she was. She didn’t deserve to marry someone like Prince Kisumi.

‘We’re going to take the ship.’

‘What?!’ Momo shouted.

‘Calm down. It’s a royal ship. They’ll have plenty of money and valuable goods on board. We’ll distribute it in the kingdoms as we stop by them on our way back to Iwatobi. We’re taking the princess, too.’

Even Rei looked alarmed now. ‘Captain?’

‘She’s too kind for her own good. Kisumi and Daisuke will hurt her. We became pirates to help people in need. Princess Aiichirou needs our help.’

The other pirates agreed and Lori flew around the ship, gathering all members of the Silver Spyglass Crew onto the viewing deck. ‘We’re going to board the Iwami royal ship. Makoto, you’ll steer us alongside the ship. Once we’re close enough, Rei, Momo, Uozumi, Takeshi, Izumi and I will put the boards between this ship and the other. Momo will then swap places with Makoto-’

‘Captain!’

Rin narrowed his eyes at Momo. ‘You haven’t been here long. You can’t fight as well as the others yet. I’d rather Seijuro not kill me when we get back to Iwatobi.’

‘Fine.’ Momo folded his arms.

‘Anyway, once the crew have surrendered, start carrying the goods onto the ship and put them in the hull. Makoto, you’ll get the princess since you’re the kindest and she’ll trust you easily. Don’t kill anyone and leave the crew enough food and water to get back to land. Are we all clear?’

‘Yes, captain!’

‘Makoto, take the wheel. The rest of you get the boards and cannons ready, just in case.’ The crew of the Silver Spyglass followed their orders, Makoto, Rin’s first mate, standing behind the wheel, his gun at the ready. When the ship was close enough, the blue and yellow uniforms of the Iwami guards in sight, Makoto fired his gun, a bullet bouncing off the ship’s wheel. The royal crew immediately got down, scrambling for their weapons.

‘Board them!’ Rin shouted.

The crew laid the boards across the two ships and charged on, gathering up the dithering guards in the centre of the deck. Izumi pointed his sword and gun at them whilst the rest of the crew ransacked the ship. Makoto left them, in search of the princess, and Rin supervised the carrying of goods over. Crates upon crates were passed over the gap between the two ships, some containing food, others antiques and fine silks. They left a few food crates but took the chest containing the princess’ dowry.

Once they had everything they wanted on the ship bar the princess, Rin turned to Rei and Izumi. ‘You two stay here and watch the guards until Makoto comes back with the princess. When he comes, get back on my ship and take away the boards.’

Rei and Izumi nodded, and Rin walked back over to his ship, going down to the hull where Uozumi and Takeshi were, counting up the goods. Just as they had finished unloading everything from the crates and the ship had started to move again, there was a shout from on the deck.

‘Rin!’

The captain sighed and climbed up the step ladder, back onto the deck, and was a little surprised by what he saw. The princess was just as Rin had imagined. Her skin was pale and she had long grey hair, a silver chain with diamonds hanging off it around her forehead. Her light blue eyes glittered in the sunlight and there was a mole beneath one eye, her mouth covered by a thin veil. She wore a silky crop top and harem pants, each item of clothing coloured white fading into a pale pink. Her midriff was bare, the smooth untouched skin covered with body chains. Rin stepped towards her, wary of the gun that she was holding in her body chained hands. That were also tied together at the wrists with rope. Stood behind the princess, also with her wrists tied, was another girl, this time, a few inches taller. She had long, wavy blond hair, her orange crop top and lime green harem pants not as fine as the princesses’. She also wore a veil across her mouth, multiple body chains covering her pale skin.

Completely ignoring the gun the princess was holding, Rin stepped towards her. ‘Why are you wrists bound? Makoto wouldn’t have done that to you.’

The princess’ hands shook and she dropped the gun, head falling forward. Slowly, the long, grey hair slipped off her head, revealing that the diamond-decorated chain actually adorned a much shorter head of hair. It was a much prettier grey than the wig. It was a lot lighter and had a lavender tinge to it, the short fringe flicking up over her ears. But why would the princess have short hair? Of course, girls could have short hair, but in all of the portraits Rin had ever seen, her hair was the same as her wig. The captain gave the princess’ body a once over again, his eyes widening when he saw her chest. It was completely flat.

‘Prince Aiichirou, I presume?’

The small boy nodded and straightened up, and the girl behind took off her wig, revealing a short mess of bouncy blond curls.

‘Yes. And this is my servant, Nagisa. What do you want with us?’ The prince asked. He raised his chin, trying to show some authority to the imposing captain.

‘Rei, one of my crew members, informed me of why you were travelling. We decided to rescue you. My name is Matsuoka Rin, Captain of the Silver Spyglass Crew.’ Rin stepped forwards, kicking the gun that the prince had dropped to one side. ‘Why are your wrists bound?’

Aiichirou averted his eyes and Rin cleared his throat. ‘Rei, take Nagisa to your quarters and check him over to see if he is okay. I’ll see to the prince. Makoto, you take the wheel, Momo, resume lookout duties, and the rest of you can search through the supplies in the hull to see what’s there and which kingdoms might need it.’

The crew dispersed and Rin strode over to his cabin. It was on deck level, beneath the ship’s wheel. Aiichirou followed, body chains chiming delicately, his bare feet padding across the wooden deck. The captain held the door open for the prince and Aiichirou stepped through into the room, a small smile growing on his lips. It was large and spacious, a wardrobe and bookcase on either side of the door. A wash basin and desk stood opposite each other on the right and left walls, and on the floor was a large, circular, red and yellow rug. At the back of the room, positioned in front of a wide window, was a large double bed, the sheets dark red.

Rin shut the door behind him and shrugged off his jacket, throwing it on the bed. He turned to Aiichiro, the innocent prince able to see some muscle beneath all of the necklaces. The prince blushed and Rin motioned for him to sit down on the bed. He did so, watching with wide blue eyes as the captain pulled a dagger out of the top of his boot.

‘I thought you said that you weren’t going to harm me.’

‘I’m not. It’s to cut the rope.’ Rin shook his head and cut through the rope, wincing when he saw the dried blood around Aiichirou’s wrists. ‘How long have these been tied for?’

‘A month.’

The captain frowned and went to his wash basin, coming back with a small bowl of water and a cloth. ‘Are you going to tell me why you were bound now?’

Aiichirou sighed and Rin started to clean away the blood.

‘You already know that I’m being sent to Samezuka to marry Prince Kisumi. I didn’t want to, but I know my kingdom desperately needs water, so I agreed. But after the contract was signed, I changed my mind. I was bound, along with my servant, and we were put on the ship whether we liked it or not. My parents, the king and queen, don’t like me very much. They had wanted a girl, so they could marry them off to a rich family and get loads of gold. That’s why I’ve always been princess. Never prince. Not until you called it me today.’

The captain nodded, taking the water bowl and cloth back to the basin. ‘Good job we kidnapped you then. King Daisuke murdered my father and I had heard that you were very kind. I didn’t think you’d last long in place like Samezuka.’

The prince nodded. ‘I don’t like Kisumi either. Apparently he already has a lover, so what kind of marriage would that be?’ Aiichirou sighed and unfastened the body chains from his hands and took the veil from off his face. ‘What do you plan to with me and my servant now?’

‘We’ll drop you off somewhere. Pick a kingdom between here and Iwatobi. You won’t be recognisable, due to your hair, but I don’t think returning to Iwami is a smart idea.’

‘Right.’ Aiichirou nodded, kicking his bare feet a little.

Rin leant against the wash basin, arms folded and red eyes narrowed. ‘What’s the problem?’

‘Well, it’s just that…’ The prince sighed and stood up. ‘I have no real skills. I can’t even swim. I would be useless anywhere but Iwami. I was wondering… would I be allowed to stay on the ship for a while? Just until I figure out what I’m going to do.’

The captain stared at him for a moment. It wasn’t like they didn’t have room for Aiichirou and his servant. And there was no risk of them getting kidnapped since no one knew who they were. But if they had no skills… well, Nagisa probably had some if he was a servant, but Rin could always teach the prince. And he was pretty cute. And adorable. And beautiful. Rin could feel himself blushing and he glanced at the floor. Was he allowed to employ someone on his ship if he had a crush on them? There were no hard and fast rules to being a pirate. Surely there was nothing wrong with this, right?

‘You can stay.’

‘Thank you so much!’

‘On one condition.’

‘Hmm?’ Aiichirou looked up at him, blue eyes wide, the small mole beneath one making Rin’s stomach flip.

‘The cost for passage is one kiss.’

The grey-haired prince blushed and looked away. ‘I can do that. It might not be very good as I’ve never kissed anyone before, but-’

‘Ai. Just kiss me.’

The small prince stood on his tiptoes, pressing his soft, plump, pink lips against Rin’s. The captain kissed back, moving his lips slowly so as to not scare the boy. As they kissed more, Aiichirou felt his knees go weak beneath him at the feel of Rin’s lips against his. He held onto Rin’s shoulders to stop himself from falling over and pressed his body against Rin’s, certain that the captain could feel his heart thrumming against his chest.

Rin was much the same. Aiichirou’s lips felt wonderful against his and tasted so sweet. It was amazing and he only just managed to hold back a moan of pleasure. Rin pulled away from the prince, looking down with a smug smirk of satisfaction at the fact he had the prince’s first kiss, making Aiichirou’s previously untouched lips dark pink and a little swollen.

Aiichirou leaned up again, pressing another kiss to the captain’s lips. Rin pulled away in surprise, not expecting the prince to kiss him again. He’d only asked for one kiss. ‘You don’t have to do that, Ai.’

‘I want to.’ The grey-haired boy whispered. Even though Rin was a pirate captain, he wasn’t scary or violent in the least. He had been kind, and he was handsome, and Aiichirou really liked him. He felt comfortable here in a way he never had in Iwami. He had been brought up to act ladylike, and whilst he hadn’t minded until his parents had gifted him to Prince Kisumi, he had never been able to be himself within the walls of Iwami Palace. Rin had given him the chance to finally be who he wanted to be, and for that, he was incredibly grateful. But it was more than that. Aiichirou was scared. He didn’t know how his life was going to be now. Even though he hadn’t wanted to marry Kisumi, he had known what would happen in his future if he did. But now, everything was so uncertain, but the prince felt a connection to Rin, as if the pirate captain felt the same way about his own future.

After spending a moment in silence, Aiichirou leaned up again, and, this time, Rin met him halfway. He wrapped one arm around Aiichirou’s bare midriff, the delicate body chains stopping him from touching the prince’s skin completely. With his other hand, the captain ran it through the prince’s soft grey hair. The silver and diamond headpiece fell to the floor and Rin pulled away for a moment.

‘Leave it.’ Aiichirou whispered, and they resumed their kissing. Rin backed them towards the bed, pushing the prince down onto it.

‘Are you sure you want this?’ The captain asked.

‘I’m sure.’

‘You’re shaking like a leaf.’

‘I’m just nervous. Please, I want this, with you.’

Rin went back in for another kiss, catching Aiichirou off guard and stealing away his next breath. The two led on the bed together for some time, kissing each other and running their hands through each other’s hair and across their bodies. The captain found the clasp to the body chains and undid it, the delicate jewellery falling away immediately, revealing creamy untouched skin. He tossed the chains to the floor and took his multiple necklaces off, throwing them on the floor, too.

Aiichirou stared up at him, in awe of what seemed to be an Adonis in front of him. Rin’s muscles looked like someone had spent an entire year meticulously carving in each of the lines, not a single stroke out of place or half-done. He looked perfect.

‘Do you like what you see?’

The prince blushed and looked away, but still nodded.

‘If you think this is impressive, you should see Makoto.’

‘I don’t want Makoto.’

Rin smirked and climbed over Aiichirou, slipping one hand underneath the boy’s silky white and pink crop top. ‘I realised.’ He went slowly, moving his large, calloused hand towards the prince’s nipples. He brushed the tip of his finger over one and the boy arched up, a quiet whimper coming out of his mouth.

‘Can I take off your top?’

‘Yes…’

The prince sat up and Rin pulled Aiichirou’s crop top off. The boy’s nipples were already hard, like two little rosebuds. Rin groaned at the sight of them and leant down, sucking on one straight away. Aiichirou moaned, grabbing Rin’s hair, keeping him on his chest. He had never felt something so good before. Experimentally, the prince reached up and twisted his neglected nipple between his fingers, his moans becoming even louder. Rin looked up, feeling himself becoming harder in his pants at the sight of Aiichirou pleasuring himself.

The prince continued to rub and twist and pinch his nipple and Rin sat up, kneeling between Aiichirou’s spread legs. Slowly, he pulled down the layered white and pink bejewelled harem pants, revealing the white silk of Aiichirou’s underwear, a small bulge in the front along with a wet patch.

Before Rin could have the chance to look at it properly, the prince spoke. ‘This is unfair.’

‘How so?’ Rin asked, chuckling.

‘You’re still wearing your trousers and boots.’

Smiling, Rin got off the bed and toed off his black boots. He took his gun and sword out his belt along with the extra bullets before undoing his pants. He dropped them to the floor and stepped out of them, smirking when he saw Aiichirou’s eyes fixated on his crotch. He opened his mouth, about to make another funny remark, but he saw what Aiichirou was actually looking at. Peaking just above the waistband of his plain black cotton boxers was a cluster of light pink petals tattooed onto the captain’s hip bone.

‘What’s that?’

‘Cherry blossom petals. I love them.’

Aiichirou nodded, gingerly reaching out a finger to trace over the edges of the petals. He crawled forwards and pulled down Rin’s boxers a little so he could see all of the tattoo. Completely ignoring Rin’s erect cock, Aiichirou leaned forward and licked the skin decorated with the petals. Rin’s hips bucked forwards as the prince sucked the sensitive skin, reaching out one hand to palm the large bulge in the underwear. The captain moaned from the back of his throat and Aiichirou sucked harder, used his hand more, trying to get the same sound out of his throat again.

He sat back, wiping his lips, and pulled down Rin’s boxers. His cock was a lot bigger than his. Would it fit inside him? Of course it would. He knew how this worked. Aiichirou wrapped his small hand around the base of the long cock and pumped it like he would do with his own.

‘Ai…’

The prince stopped, worried that he had done something wrong. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘What…?’ Rin asked breathlessly. ‘What for?’

‘It wasn’t good.’

‘It was great.’

Aiichirou’s eyes lit up and he placed both of his hands on Rin’s cock this time, pumping a lot faster. Rin moaned again, holding onto the prince’s shoulders so his legs didn’t buckle underneath him from all of the pleasure that he was feeling. He felt his balls tightening, and as much as this felt good, he wanted to come with Aiichirou. He grabbed the grey-haired prince’s hands until they stilled and he pushed the boy back onto the bed. Rin sat back a minute, bringing a decanter of massage oil out from under the bed. The prince eyed up the decanter and swallowed thickly, becoming nervous once more.

‘We can stop here.’

‘No, it’s okay. I’ll tell you if it’s not.’

Rin nodded and slowly pulled down the silken boxers, revealing the prince’s small but erect cock, already leaking precome. The captain grinned, showing off his sharp teeth, and leant down, licking a stripe up the small cock.

‘Ah!’ Aiichirou grabbed Rin’s hair, the prince’s small legs splaying out. Rin moved downwards, sucking lightly on Aiichirou’s balls before kissing the puckered rim of his entrance.

‘Are you sure you’re ready for this?’

‘Yes… please do it…’ Aiichirou asked, pupils so dilated that Rin could barely see the blue of his irises.

The captain picked up the decanter and dipped three of his fingers inside, coating the digits with the oil. He circled the rim with his middle finger, watching Aiichirou’s face carefully as he finally slipped the finger inside. It was so hot and warm and tight and Rin almost groaned from how the heat felt around his finger: he couldn’t wait to feel it around his cock. He looked up at Aiichirou and saw that the prince’s eyes were clenched close.

‘Ai.’ Rin interlaced his fingers with Aiichirou’s, and the boy’s eyes opened. ‘It’s okay. If it hurts too much, squeeze my hand and I’ll stop moving, okay?’

‘Okay.’ He whispered.

Rin moved his finger into the second knuckle and Aiichirou moaned, his eyes fluttering close again. He pushed his finger in all the way, moved it from side to side a little to get it ready for the stretching. He added his index finger alongside his middle finger and Aiichirou squeezed Rin’s hand.

‘It’s alright, Ai, but I need to stretch you.’

‘I know, just wait a minute.’ Aiichirou wiggled his hips a little and Rin’s fingers moved further inside him. ‘Okay. You can carry on.’

The red-head nodded and pushed his two fingers all the way inside, scissoring them to stretch the prince’s rim. As it stretched they went in even further and Aiichirou’s back suddenly arched off the bed, moaning out loudly. Rin touched the spot again, the moan even louder this time.

‘Ah! Captain!’

Rin glanced up at him and pecked Aiichirou lightly on the lips. ‘You can call me Rin, your majesty.’

Aiichirou moaned again and Rin inserted his ring finger, stretching the prince even further, avoiding his prostate so the grey-haired boy wouldn’t come yet. When he was finally stretched far enough, the captain pulled his fingers out and slicked up his long cock with the oil. He crawled closer to Aiichirou and wrapped the prince’s legs around his waist, taking hold of his hand once more.

‘Are you ready for this?’

‘Yes. Do it quickly.’

The red-head nodded and pushed all the way inside. Aiichirou whimpered and squeezed Rin’s hand. ‘It’s okay, Ai.’

‘Just wait a minute to let me adjust.’

Rin complied and with his spare hand he slowly pumped Aiichirou’s small cock to bring the prince some pleasure whilst he had to endure the pain. The captain pulled out a little then thrust back in, Aiichirou moaning out as the captain hit his prostate.

‘Rin…’

‘Is it good?’ Rin asked, moaning himself. Aiichirou was so wet and warm and tight. It felt wonderful with Aiichirou’s silky walls fluttering around him.

‘So good. Do it again.’

The captain pulled out a bit more and went back in, brushing up against the prince’s sweet spot. Every time Aiichirou moaned, so every time Rin pulled out a little further until all he left in was just the tip of his cock. He thrust back in, all the way and Ai moaned, his hands scrabbling to hold onto something, settling for digging his nails into Rin’s back.

‘Rin!’ Aiichirou rocked his hips against the captain’s and Rin began thrusting into him properly now, going fast and harder, not once relenting. Aiichirou was moaning and whimpering now, his and Rin’s hands holding so tight to each other.

‘Rin, I think I’m-’

‘It’s okay. You can come. Come for me, Ai.’ The captain thrust inside one last time, hitting Aiichirou’s prostate.

‘Rin!’ Aiichirou came, spurting his release over his stomach. His puckered rim tightened around Rin’s cock and the captain came, moaning loudly and spurting his seed deep inside the prince. Both men’s hips continued to thrust, helping each other ride out their orgasms. They both finished, Rin pulling out of Aiichirou, watching as his cum trickled out of the light pink rim.

With shaky legs, Rin got up from the bed, Aiichirou whining as Rin let go of his hand.

‘I’m right here. I just need to clean you up.’ The captain got the water and wash cloth from before and took it back to the bed, cleaning them both up. Once he was done, he put the water and cloth on the floor along with the oil decanter, climbing into bed next to Aiichirou, pulling the sheets over them both.

The prince immediately curled up into Rin’s warm body, once more intertwining their fingers. He whined as he moved his hips and Rin placed a kiss on top of his head.

‘Shhhh, it’s okay, I’ve got you.’ Rin rubbed a hand up and down Aiichirou’s back, squeezing his hand softly until the prince fell asleep. The captain glanced down at the grey-haired boy’s face. He really was beautiful, but should he have let Aiichirou do that? Rin smiled, deciding he didn’t care. He felt something for the prince, and he’d be damned if he was going to let him go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Haruka meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter :V

After having gotten orders to watch over everyone on deck while Rin tended to Prince Nitori’s wounds, Makoto was, to put it into simple terms, tired. 

First off, the cases of golds and jewels were not put away until Momo had tried on absolutely everything that was in them; which ranged from body chains to elaborate crowns and tiaras. It was amusing to watch and it was nice to see everyone happy and laughing while they surrounded the younger Mikoshiba, but it really drained the energy out of an individual. He wondered how Rin did this on a daily basis. It was like Momo lived off other people's happy energy. 

After having fun and putting everything away, it was time for the tall green eyed boy to retire to his chambers. He unbuttoned the bottom buttons of his black shirt which had exposed only the top of his muscular chest before undoing the rest of them. He decided to grab his guitar and sit down at his deck which was attached to his room. As Rin’s first mate, he had the pick of the litter when it came to choosing a room. Of course this was after Rin had chosen his, which was the biggest, but nonetheless, he still had a nice room. 

Makoto looked out at the sea which was very peaceful today. The perfect atmosphere for some singing. Going back inside his room, he grabbed his guitar from beside his bed and sat down once again on his deck. He looked at the soft waves and began a slow strum which matched the tempo of the water. Once he had a rhythm and tune, he started humming a melody that accompanied his guitar playing perfectly. He closed his eyes and kept on humming with a small smile on his face from the beauty of his surroundings. 

Off in the distance, Haruka heard a soft melody that snapped him out of chasing a school of mackerel. His blue tail flicked softly as he tread water, making his ribbon like fins dance gracefully around him. He swam towards the noise, not sure why this call was so enticing to him. In all his years of life he had never been attracted to a mating call, except for now. 

As he neared the sound, he found himself facing a dark mass that was known as a ship to merpeople from a time when both humans and the sea folk would interact, but that was long ago and Haru knew of the dangers from coming into contact with the land dwelling humans. He had encountered a few of these ships in the past, but he was never stupid enough to get even remotely close to one, except for now of course.

Peeking his head out of the water, he saw an open platform where a well built man was strumming some sort of instrument. But it was not the instrument that was producing the enticing sound. No, it was the human. 

Haruka plunged his head back into the water to cool his burning face. Just what was so different about this man's voice? Not only a man but a  _ human.  _ He had to be crazy for mistaking this for a mating call but there was no denying that the sound was enticing him on many levels. Pinching his cheeks, he broke the surface of the water once again and watched the man make the beautiful melody. 

Almost too soon, the sound stopped and Haru was staring straight into magnificent green eyes. His merman instincts were telling him to swim away but a strong feeling in his chest told him otherwise. So there he tread while the human stared with mouth agape. 

Slowly the human raised his hand and waved it a bit. Haru didn't know what the gesture meant but he mimicked it, his hand awkwardly staying in the air without any wave motion. The human smiled and Haru felt a warm sensation flood his chest. 

A soft vibration ran up Haru’s tail through the water, signaling that someone had called for him. He stared at the human for a while longer before jumping up from the water to show his magnificent tail and diving back in at break neck speed. 

He didn't know why he felt the need to show off his tail, after all there was no way he could ever court a human but that didn't mean he couldn't try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are there grammar mistakes? Possibly  
> Is it short? Yee  
> But does it make sense? I DAMN WELL HOPE SO  
> I am not as great a writer as lilac but hey, I sure do enjoy it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei and Nagisa share quarters for the evening.

Rei wasn’t happy with the current situation. He would always do whatever the Captain asked him, well, within reason, but this… he wasn’t so sure about.

He had taken Nagisa down to his quarters, just like Rin had said, and cut the ropes binding the boy’s wrists together. Before he even had the chance to clean them up, Nagisa had got up off the bed and gone over to Rei’s desk. ‘What’s this?’ He asked, magenta eyes wide as he held up a map.

‘Star map for navigating.’ Rei replied, keeping it as blunt as possible. ‘Sit back on the bed. I need to clean your wrists.’

‘But this is more fun!’ Nagisa threw the map onto the floor and began messing up Rei’s papers, eyes scanning over each document before tossing that to the floor, too.

‘Excuse me!’ Rei shouted, gathering up each document as it fell to the floor.

Nagisa just giggled. ‘You don’t like mess, Rei-chan?’

‘No. And don’t call me –chan. Now, sit on the bed.’

Nagisa pouted but sat back on the bed, kicking his feet back and forwards in boredom. Rei filled a bowl with water from the wash basin and got a cleaning cloth, kneeling in front of the prince’s servant to clean the blood from his wrists.

‘Do you want to know why I was tied up?’ Nagisa asked, grinning.

‘I don’t care.’

Nagisa frowned. He knew he could be annoying, but he hadn’t been mean to Rei. The man had seemed kind and nice and he was very handsome, but he was acting the opposite way. ‘Oh. Okay.’ The blond stopped moving his feet and his magenta eyes glazed over, preparing to cry. He was probably over emotional for a person his age, but the last week had been so uncertain. He had been tied up and thrown onto a ship, then he had been kidnapped by pirates, albeit nice pirates, but the one who had been assigned to look after him was being rude to him. And his future… what about his future? In Iwami, he would always be Prince Aiichirou’s servant. He had a job until he died. But now…

Rei finished cleaning up the blood and stood back up, emptying the water back into the basin.

‘Ermmm…’ Nagisa said, much quieter than before. ‘Could I go to sleep?’

‘Not in here.’

‘Oh.’ The blond stood up. ‘I guess I’ll sleep in the hall then.’ As he moved towards the door, bare feet shuffling across the purple and grey striped rug, Rei saw the tears in his eyes.

‘Fine. You can sleep in here. Just don’t mess up my documents again.’

Nagisa smiled and Rei’s shoulders sagged in relief: the blond looked a lot better when he was smiling.

‘Thank you. Do you have something that I could change into? These aren’t very comfy.’

Rei sighed, not really wanting to lend the boy any of his clothes but went over to his wardrobe anyway. He took out a shirt and pair of pants, both black with purple butterflies on. He handed them to Nagisa and he took them gratefully. Rei turned around, giving the boy some privacy.

Nagisa unclipped the bracelets and anklets then took off his orange and white crop top. He reached behind himself, trying to undo his body chains but unable to find the clasp from this angle. ‘Rei-chan? Can you undo my body chains?’

The bluenette turned around, blushing as he saw Nagisa half-naked. Granted, it was only his back, but the servant’s skin was milky white with no marks on it, the body chains almost enticing Rei in. He shook the thought aside and undid the clasp, turning back around, hiding his blush.

‘Thank you.’ Nagisa continued to get undressed, clearing his throat when he was done.

Rei turned back around, having to look at the floor to hide his blush once again. The sleeves of the shirt and the hem of the pants extended over Nagisa’s hands and feet, almost covering them up. He looked cute. Rei cleared his throat. ‘You can sleep in my bed. Please try not to drool on the pillow.’

‘Thank you, Rei-chan!’ A wide smile was back on Nagisa’s face and he practically bounced under the purple sheets that were on the single bed.

Rei went over to his desk and lit a candle, taking out a map of the kingdoms as well as the star map. He needed to plan out their journey to the next kingdom since they were going to be giving away the riches they took from the Iwami ship. They wanted to go to Iwatobi last and avoid Samezuka and all of their allies at any cost: in a few days, word would have gotten out that Princess Aiichirou and her servant had been kidnapped by pirates, and it wouldn’t be long before the Iwami crew would be able to identify the crew of the Silver Spyglass as the culprits. Why did Rin even have to take the prince?

The navigator yawned and changed into something more comfortable sleep into, taking off his blue jacket, white shirt and purple pants in favour of some loose fitting pants. He blew out the candle and turned to his bed, only just remembering the sleeping servant.

Nagisa was already asleep, small pink lips parted slightly as he slept. Rei allowed a smile to spread over his face. The boy was beautiful when he slept. The bluenette went over to his wardrobe, taking out a spare blanket and pillow and got comfortable on the floor. As he fell asleep, the sound of the waves rocking the ship lulling him into unconsciousness, he hoped that the prince and his servant would soon leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theycallmesenpai: http://thoseswimmingdorks.tumblr.com/  
> LilacChocolate: http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/
> 
> Lilac: Hi! I just posted drawings of Nagisa, Ai and Rin on my Tumblr, as well as a map for the ship layout :) X


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin introduces Ai to the crew, and Nagisa figures out what his prince was up to the night before.

Nitori woke up to a ray of sunshine pervading his sleepy vision. He rubbed his eyes and noticed a comforting warmth beside him. Jolting up, he looked to his side to find Rin propped up on his elbow and staring at him. He just as quickly lied back down, covering his naked body but not before whimpering at the shooting pain coming from his backside. 

“Good morning, Princess.” The redhead smirked and rubbed Nitori’s stomach under the covers.

“Don’t move around too much. It’s definitely going to hurt the day after.”

Nitori hid under the covers and tried not to shiver at the pirates soft touch. 

“Come on, don’t hide... You definitely weren’t hiding last night.” When Nitori kept himself hidden, Rin added the last comment, earning a squeak from the small boy. 

“Rin!” Nitori poked his head out of the blankets and slapped Rin’s chest. Rin chuckled and kissed Nitori’s hand that was slapping his chest.

“Why don’t we get up and get breakfast.” Rin swung his legs off the bed and put on his pants and jacket, leaving his chest exposed. Nitori carefully got off the bed with the blanket still wrapped around him. He looked at his stained crop top and harem pants that were strewn on the floor from the night before. 

“Do you want to borrow some of my clothes?” 

Nitori nodded and watched Rin walk to his drawer and grab a pair of black pants and a white shirt. 

“They might be a bit large on you.” 

Nitori waited for Rin to give him privacy to change but the redhead kept his eyes glued to the prince.

“Why aren't you changing?” 

Nitori fumbled with the clothes in his lap, the blanket covering his midsection. “Can you turn around?” 

Rin clicked his tongue still staring a Nitori “I don’t see why you’re being shy when you were naked under me yesterday.” 

“Rin please!”

With a sigh, Rin turned around and grabbed his discarded chains from last night off the floor. “Fine. Have it your way.” 

“Thank you.” Nitori quickly put on Rin’s large clothes, the fabric bunching at his wrists.

“You can turn around now.” 

Tearing his eyes off the mirror Nitori hadn’t spotted, Rin turned around and ran his hands up and down Nitori’s arms. “You look so cute in these clothes but you also look gorgeous without any at the same time. I would say I lean towards no clothes, but I like this too.”

“T-thank you. I like you without clothes also…” 

Rin leaned down and kissed the prince’s pink lips, “Thanks.” 

Taking his small hand, Rin walked with Nitori to the ship's deck, taking notice of the small limp the prince tried to hide. “Guess I was kind of rough on you last night.”

Nitori bowed his head, covering his bright blue eyes with his lavender silver hair. “I wouldn’t mind doing it again though.” 

Rin stopped in his track to go introduce Nitori to Makoto. “You want to do it again?” 

“Yes.” 

It was a squeak, but Rin was able to understand. “That’s great to hear.” Rin glanced at Nitori whose face was as red as his hair. “I am glad.”

“Glad about what?” 

Nitori jumped at Nagisa’s high voice from behind them. “What are you glad about my prince?” 

Rin spotted Makoto looking off into the ocean from where he was standing. “I will be back to introduce you to the crew. For now, you and your servant can catch up.”

“The names Nagisa.”

“Yeah. Sure. I’ll be back.” Rin jogged off towards a thoughtful Makoto.

Nagisa pouted and turned to Nitori, enveloping him in a huge hug. “I missed you so much my prince!” 

The prince hugged his servant- no, his best friend back. “I missed you too.” 

“He didn’t mistreat you, did he?” 

“No he didn’t. In fact, he was so gentle…”

Magenta eyes narrowed as he looked his prince up and down. There were purple marks blooming across the fragile boys neck that led down to his collar. 

“You did not!” 

Nagisa grabbed Nitori’s wrists and brought his nose to his prince’s. “You did it, didn’t you?” 

Nitori avoided his servants wide eyes, instantly giving him away. 

“Oh my, you did. You actually had sex. And on the first day you met him! My prince, I didn’t think you were such a risk taker!”

“Nagisa please…” 

“I am in shock! So sudden- just...wow” 

“He was so sweet and good to me! One thing led to another and then, well and then we were connected. He is just so handsome and gentle. I really like him!”

“But it hasn’t even been a day my prince.” Nagisa’s hands tightened around his superior, his eyes filled with worry. “I just don’t want you to get hurt. My whole life I have grown up with you. Side by side, always serving you. I know how miserable it was for you to dress as a girl and be something you weren’t just because of your parents. Not to mention how horrible you felt when your parents ignored your choice and forced you into a marriage to a prince you don’t even know. I just don’t want to see you hurt again. But of course, I leave you alone for one day. And what do you do? You go off and lose your virginity!” 

Nitori laughed and dug his nose into Nagisa’s neck, nuzzling his best friend/servant. “Thank you Nagisa, but I don’t regret doing what I did. He was kind to me and showed me that not everyone has bad intentions.” 

Nagisa nodded taking it all in. “You’re right… I guess I just feel like a mom giving away her child.”

“I will be fine. How was your caretaker?” 

Nagisa’s smile faded into a tight lipped frown. “He’s… strict. But, he is so beautiful at times when he isn’t frowning or nagging at me. He may seem mean but he has good intentions.” 

“He sounds like the total opposite of you.” 

“He is.” 

The silver haired boy chuckled, his eyes glued to Rin who was making his way back to them, a tall man walking beside him. 

“You ready to meet the crew?” 

Nitori nodded as Rin brought his fingers to his lips and made a shrill whistle. 

A bird and two men ran to the redhead at the call, standing next to Makoto from tallest to shortest.

“This is Makoto, my first mate and best friend.” Rin slapped Makoto’s shoulder, the taller boy offering Nitori a gentle smile.

“Hello Prince Nitori. It’s nice to meet you.” 

“Right next to him is Rei, he’s the ship's navigator and doctor. He is also very handy with his tools so if you need anything to be made, don’t hesitate to ask him.”

“Pleasure to be in your service, prince.” Rei bowed and adjusted his glasses that were slipping off his nose. Nagisa snickered, making Rei glare at him. Nitori smiled at the interaction of his servant whose only friend was him. It was nice to see him get along with others especially a man who he seemed to have a crush on.

“Next is Momo. He is in charge of lookout.” Rin ruffled Momo’s hair, making the orange head smile brightly.

“Nice to meet you Prince Nitori! My names Momo and I have a stag beetle named Pyunsuke. Sadly I can’t keep him here because he needs dirt bu-” 

“Okay that’s enough.” Rin quieted the young man with his hand on the boy’s mouth. Momo quickly stopped talking, seemingly used to this. 

“Nice to meet you all. I will be in your care from now on… and thank you for saving me from those horrible people.” 

“Nice to have you on board.” Rin grabbed Nitori’s hand and waved off the crew to do their job, Nagisa trailing behind Rei, leaving them both alone with each other. 

“We won't treat you bad here, don’t worry.” 

Nitori smiled at their intertwined hands then looked up at Rin with shining eyes. “I know that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I am very late


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei and Nagisa fall out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long!  
> Lilac X

Rei was stood near the wheel of the ship the next morning. Makoto was steering and Momo was on look out again and the other members of the crew, including Rin and the prince, were nowhere to be seen. Nagisa was stood with Makoto, happily chatting away with him. Rei couldn't help but glare a little at Rin’s first mate. Makoto was kind and strong and beautiful. What if Nagisa liked Makoto more than he?

 

The bluenette groaned and shook his head. Why did it matter? Nagisa was annoying and he'd only known him for a couple of hours. But still… There was something about that boy...

 

Rei thought about how he had woken up that morning, groaning as pain shot up his back. He put his hands beside him, confused when they came into contact with the wooden floorboards. He sat up and saw Nagisa in his bed, sleeping in his pyjamas, drooling on his pillow. Rei scowled at him but stood up, going over to his wardrobe. He got dressed in his usual purple and blue harem pants and waistcoat then looked back over at Nagisa. The pyjama sleeves were extending down over his wrists, one hand with the excess material bunched up in his fist, the other completely covering his fingers. His blonde curls were a mess, falling down into his eyes, and his full pink lips were pouting a little. Nagisa wriggled in the bed, mewling, and Rei blushed, feeling his heart start to speed up. That was the point when he had left the room. 

 

Rei shook the thoughts from his head and compared his map to what he saw on the horizon. In the distance, Rei could see Okinawa, the place they were docking at. It was a poor kingdom, and Rin was hoping to give away some of Iwami’s treasures to the people. They would probably be there in a couple of days. 

 

Rin appeared with the prince and gathered them all around, introducing them to Aiichirou. Rei was able to concentrate enough so that he didn’t miss his introduction, but his eyes kept on drifting back to Nagisa. Blond hair, magenta eyes, big smile… why was Rei so fascinated with him when he was so annoying?

 

Once the introductions were over, Rei went back to navigating on the desk by the captain’s wheel and Nagisa bounced over to him. ‘Rei-chan!’

 

I told you not to call me that.’

 

‘What are you doing, Rei-chan?’ He asked, completely ignoring what Rei had just said.

 

‘Navigating.’

 

‘Can I help?’

 

‘Can you navigate?’

 

‘No.’

 

‘Then go away.’

 

‘Please, Rei-chan! The prince is with the captain and you’re the only other person on this ship that I know.’ Nagisa said, pouting.

 

Rei stared at him, trying to glare but was failing. ‘Fine. Just don’t mess anything up.’

 

‘I won’t, Rei-chan!’ the blond grinned at Rei and the navigator turned away, looking at the maps so Nagisa wouldn’t see his blush. ‘What do all of these maps mean then?’

 

Rei glanced over at Nagisa, impressed by the intelligent question, considering he seemed to have the IQ of a spoon. ‘Well, some are star maps, for navigating at night when we need to get somewhere quickly, and some are coast guides, for when it’s daylight. It shows us where the nearest coasts are and where any big rocks are that could destroy the ship.’

 

Nagisa nodded, eyes scanning the maps. ‘Where are we going then?’

 

‘Okinawa.’ Rei pointed to it on a map, then pointed out to where he could just about see it in the distance. ‘It won’t take us long to get there. Have you ever been?’

 

Nagisa shook his head. ‘This is the first time I’ve ever left Iwami. Because the King and Queen were hiding the prince’s gender, they were careful about people finding out, so we hardly ever left the palace.’

 

Rei nodded, feeling a little sorry for Nagisa. ‘I see. I’ll be back in a minute. I just need to fetch a quill from my quarters.’

 

‘Okay, Rei-chan!’

 

Just as Rei disappeared into the hull, wind blew over the deck, ruffling the maps on the navigating desk. Nagisa shrieked and tried to flatten them down, but one blew away, making Nagisa having to reach out over the bannisters that lined the edge of the deck. He managed to catch the flying map and breathed a sigh of relief: Rei would have murdered him if he had let it drop into the sea.

 

‘What are you doing, Nagisa?’

 

Rei’s voice from behind him made Nagisa shriek and he dropped the map into the ocean, tears already shining in his eyes: he knew what was going to happen. He turned around, shoulders shaking. ‘Rei-chan-’

 

‘What have you done?’

 

Nagisa pointed over the railing and Rei came over, seeing the map floating in the sea. ‘You idiot! Can you not do anything right?! First, you mess up my quarters, and now you lose one of my maps. Thank you. Thank you very much. Go away.’

 

‘Rei, it was the wind-’

 

‘I said go!’

 

Nagisa bit back his tears and ran down from the poop deck and onto the quarterdeck, climbing down the ladder that went into the berth of the ship. He went in the opposite direction of Rei’s room and to the other end of the corridor, where he guessed Makoto’s room might have been. He knocked on the door just as the first of his tears fell. Makoto was nice to him yesterday and even though, yes, he did technically kidnap him, he was still the kindest person on this ship apart from his prince, who was probably making out with the captain.

 

Makoto opened the door, kind face melting into concern when he saw Nagisa crying. ‘Oh, Nagisa.’ He pulled the boy into his quarters and brought him into his arms, hugging him. He had asked Uozumi to cover for him on deck since he was still thinking about that merman from last night. He was so beautiful. But Nagisa was crying right now. He needed to focus on that.

 

‘What happened?’

 

‘Rei-chan. He left the deck and there was the wind and it blew one of the maps into the sea and I tried to stop it but he doesn’t believe me and he shouted at me.’ The blond sobbed and pulled himself out of the hug. ‘I’m sorry, I’m just overreacting. I shouldn’t be crying over something as silly as this.’

 

‘Nagisa, you’ve been through a lot since they forced you and the prince to get on that ship. If anything, I’d be worried if you weren’t like this. As for Rei, he is nice, I promise you he is, but he’s just a bit of a control freak at times. Everything has to be just so. Believe me, when Rin first hired him, he was a lot worse.’

 

Nagisa managed a smile. ‘Okay. Can I stay in here for a bit? I promise that I’ll sleep in Rei’s quarters tonight, but I’d just like to be by myself for a while now.’

 

‘Take as long as you need.’

 

As the day wore on, Rei kept on glancing back at the hatch that led down to the berth of the ship. Makoto had come up it, and Uozumi down it, Izumi and Takeshi swapping shifts with Momo every now and then. But not once had Nagisa appeared. 

 

Why did he even care? This was all Nagisa’s fault. But he was trying to help. And he did say it was the wind. And that had happened to Rei a few times before if he was being careless. Then Rei remembered how Nagisa had looked, almost crying, and it hurt his chest a little. Okay, maybe he shouldn’t have been so harsh on the boy. He’d been through a lot. But why did he have to run to Makoto for comfort? Rei glared at the back of the gentle giant’s head, who was now steering the ship. Makoto made everyone feel good with just one of his megawatt smiles. Almost everyone in Iwatobi was in love with him, as was anyone where the ship docked. It was some sort of miracle that he wasn’t already married.

 

Rei sighed and clocked off for the day, telling Makoto that he was going to get an early night. The first mate smiled, telling him to get a good rest, and Rei instantly forgave Makoto in his head. Why was Rei getting so possessive about one, a boy that drove up the walls, and two, one he had known for only a day?

 

When Rei got to his room, he saw the pyjamas on the bed that Nagisa had worn last night. He strode over to them and picked up the purple and black shirt, holding it close to his nose.  _ Cinnamon _ . So sweet.

 

There was a knock on the door and Rei dropped the shirt, willing his blush to go away. ‘Come in.’

 

Nagisa opened the door, face a little blotchy from crying most of the day, but seeing him brought a smile to Rei’s face.

 

‘I’m sorry about earlier, Rei-chan. I promise to stay out of your way from now on.’

 

Rei shook his head, beckoning Nagisa to come further into the room. ‘I should be the one apologising. I shouldn’t have shouted at you like that. I’m sorry.’ Then Rei hugged him. Actually hugged him. He couldn’t even remember the last time he had hugged his parents, but he felt like it was necessary in this case since he had royally fucked things up and he wanted Nagisa to be able to run to him when he was upset; not Makoto.

 

Nagisa hugged him back, smiling into Rei’s chest and grinning when he pulled out of the hug.

 

‘That’s much better.’

 

‘What do you mean?’ Nagisa asked, eyes wide.

 

‘I don’t like it when you’re not smiling.’

 

Rei blushed as he spoke, and the compliment made the bubbly servant turn red. Maybe they could make this living arrangement work after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theycallmesenpai: http://thoseswimmingdorks.tumblr.com/  
> LilacChocolate: http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto can't stop thinking about the merman he saw and Haru comes back to see him.

Makoto groaned as he stretched his arms above his head. Today had been a long day. Teamed with Rei and Nagisa falling out, he had to be in charge of the ship since Rin had spent the majority of the day lounging around with the prince. Not that Makoto minded. Rin had worked hard from the day he had inherited this boat from his father and he deserved a day off. He just maybe could have picked a different day to laze about. 

But Makoto hadn't minded that much. There wasn't much to do until they docked in Aomori, so the extra time he had whilst he was steering he spent daydreaming about that mermaid he saw. He never thought they were even real, but one had come right up to the ship! And he was so beautiful. Makoto felt his heart skip a beat as he slipped off his green jacket. He was not falling for a mermaid. How ridiculous. Yes, he was pretty. But he was a mermaid. He didn't have legs. How could they ever be together? Makoto sighed and kicked off his boots then raised his shirt over his head. Yes, the mermaid was beautiful but Makoto would probably never see him again.

The first mate of the silver spyglass sighed once more as his hands went to his belt. He saw his guitar in the corner of his quarters and Makoto smiled. He grabbed it then went out onto his balcony, only his pants on, and started to play. 

...

Haru was chasing a shoal of mackerel when his tail vibrated. He glanced upwards and saw the pirate ship above him. He had been following it since yesterday, hoping to see the handsome man who held the object that made sounds. The vibrating of his tail was nothing new to him. It either meant his parents were calling or someone in the area was looking for a mate. For mermaids, their tail only vibrated if it was their soulmates mating call. Or so Haru's grandma had told him. She told him loads of stories about merpeople but that was the one he loved the most. His parents had told him that it wasn't true, but his parents had also told him to stay away from humans and they were being overly cautious for no reason. 

Haru knew the vibration hadn't been from his parents: they were away for a few days and were too far away to get a message to him. So... his mate? Haru looked around. There were plenty of fish around but no merfolk. Could it really be...? 

Haru swam upwards and broke the surface of the ocean. Above the water, on the small deck, sat the handsome human, humming with the noise object. Haru's tail vibrated again and he blushed. This was him. This was his soulmate. And he was calling for him. 

'You made a mating call. Do you need a mate?' Haru asked and Makoto stopped making the noise, his mouth open as he stared at Haru. 

'W-what?'

'Do you need a mate?'

'Ermmm... I...' The man cleared his throat and put down the noise object. ‘I don’t know?’ The man blushed and looked away, and Haru frowned. He thought this handsome man was the one.

He turned to swim away, but the man shouted out to him. ‘Wait! Why are you… ermmm… why are you in the water?’

Haru turned around, blue eyes narrowed at the man. ‘Why aren’t you in the water?’

‘Well… I can swim, but… you’re a mermaid, aren’t you?’

Haru glared at him. ‘Man. Merman. Do I look like a girl to you?’

‘You’re more beautiful than any girl I’ve ever met.’

The shock from that comment made Haru stop glaring and he looked down, hoping the man couldn’t see his blush. ‘Thank you.’

‘What’s your name?’

‘Haru.’

The man chuckled. ‘That’s a girl’s name.’

‘So?’ Haru said, still looking at the water.

‘You really are prettier than a girl, especially when you blush.’

Haru got even redder and he looked up at the man. ‘What’s your name then?’

‘Makoto. A girl’s name, too.’

Haru nodded and swam forwards a little, just enough space between them so Makoto couldn’t reach over the railings and grab him, just in case his intentions weren’t good. ‘You’re human, aren’t you?’

‘That’s what the legs are for.’

‘I’m not allowed to talk to you.’

Makoto frowned. ‘Why not?’

‘Humans are dangerous.’

‘I’m not. And neither are any of the others on this ship. We’re nice. Yesterday, we saved a boy from marrying a dictator. We won’t harm you. And I never would, I promise.’

Haru nodded and stared at Makoto a while longer. ‘Can I touch you? I’ve never touched a human before.’

Makoto smiled as he nodded and dangled his arm down over the side of the railings. Haru swam forwards and took hold of it. Makoto’s skin was much warmer than his, but was rougher, Haru’s soft hands able to feel all of the cuts and callouses. The merman opened his mouth to ask what had caused them, but a vibration ran up his tail and the words got stuck in his throat. Haru gasped and let go of Makoto, backing away. Touching his soul mate was making him dizzy. It was too soon.

‘Haru? Are you okay? Rei, our navigator, is medically trained. Would you like me to fetch him?’

The merman shook his head. ‘I’ll be fine. I have to go.’

Makoto bit his lip. ‘Will you come back?’

Haru nodded, then dove back into the water, giving Makoto a glimpse at his iridescent blue scales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theycallmesenpai: http://thoseswimmingdorks.tumblr.com/  
> LilacChocolate: http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Ai spend the night together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

On his first full day aboard the pirate ship, Ai stuck to the Captain’s side. He usually would have stayed with Nagisa, but his best friend and servant had been following Rei around like a lost puppy for the majority of the day. Besides, Ai felt safe at Rin’s side. The Captain had been so wonderful and loving both last night and this morning. Of course, the prince knew that the Captain wasn’t in love with him, but the way Rin acted around him made it seem like he was. And maybe… if Ai stayed on the pirate ship long enough, feelings could develop between them.

‘Ai?’

The prince looked up and saw Rin stood in front of him, red eyes narrowed.

‘Are you okay?’

‘Yeah, sorry. I was just daydreaming.’

Rin smirked and stepped closer to him. ‘About me?’

Ai blushed and Rin chuckled. ‘I’m going to turn in for the night. Do you want to join me? Or do you want to go and have a catch-up with Nagisa first?’

‘Ah, no. I’ll think I’ll wait until the morning to speak to him. He has a crush on Rei and I wouldn’t want to interrupt their time together.’

Rin nodded. ‘Alright.’ The redhead looked away and scratched the back of his neck. ‘Do you wanna share a bed with a different pirate tonight? I mean, you can stay with me, but don’t feel like you have to.’

Ai just smiled at how flustered the usually confident Captain was getting. The prince shuffled over to him and kissed Rin on the shoulder, the highest place he could reach whilst stood on his tiptoes. ‘I only want to share with you.’

Rin smiled and looked up. ‘So you can dream about me again?’

‘Maybe. Or maybe not.’ Ai bit his lip and stepped forwards, laying a hand on Rin’s muscled abdomen and looked up with wide eyes.

‘Are you sure, Ai?’

The prince nodded. ‘I only want this with you. I’ve only ever wanted this with you.’

Rin smiled and grabbed Ai’s hand, pulling him off the deck and into his quarters. As soon as the door to Rin's quarters had been shut, the captain pushed him up against it and started to kiss him, his hands going to Ai's waist. 'I've been thinking about you all day.' Rin rolled his hips into Ai's and the prince moaned, able to feel the Captain's cock already hardening.

Ai moaned and wrapped his arms around Rin's neck. 'Me, too.'

'You were so tight last night. And warm. And beautiful. Do you want me again?' Rin whispered against Ai's lips. 

'Yes...'

Rin pulled away from the prince with a sigh. 'We really shouldn't be doing this...'

Ai smiled and kissed Rin again. 'I don't care. I'm not going back to my family. Kisumi isn't going to marry me. Why does it matter if we do this again?'

'I just want you to be sure.'

Ai wrapped his legs around Rin's waist and ground their hips together. 'I'm sure. Now, are you going to fuck me or do I have to find another pirate to do it?'

Rin growled and threw Ai down on the bed then turned him over, pulled down his pants and slapped his ass, the pirate captain smirking as Ai whimpered. Rin reached forward and pulled on the prince's hair, making Ai arch his back. 'Whilst you're on this ship, you are mine, do you understand?'

'Yes.'

Rin slapped his ass again and Ai moaned. 'I didn't hear you.'

'Yes, Captain! I'll stay on the ship for as long as you need me!’

Rin smirked and kissed the back of Ai’s neck, making sure to dig in his sharp teeth until the prince gasped. ‘Then you’ll be staying for a very long time.’

Ai looked over his shoulder and smirked. ‘I was planning to.’

The captain growled and smashed his lips against Ai’s for a moment. Having this boy, this wonderful beautiful boy stay on the ship with him, would be a dream come true. Ever since his father had been killed, he hadn’t let many people see his true self, and he certainly hadn’t been romantically involved with anyone in a long time. Rin wasn’t sure exactly what he felt for the prince, but if he stayed on the ship, Rin hoped that something could happen between them.

Rin pulled away from Ai’s lips and went over to the desk where the oil decanter was. He shrugged off his jacket and took off his necklaces as he went and dropped his sword, gun, and bullets to the floor.

Ai whimpered as he watched his captain and sat up, throwing his shirt onto the floor then shimmied out of his pants and underwear, then got back on the bed; leaning on his elbows with his ass up in the air.

Rin turned around and felt himself grow even harder at the sight. He slicked up three of his fingers with oil as he walked back to the bed and pushed one of them into Ai without any warning.

The prince gasped and his hips bucked forwards, surprised at the intrusion, but Rin placed a hand on Ai’s lower back, holding him in place. ‘Take it, your majesty,’ he spat and Ai whimpered, pushing himself backwards and towards Rin, letting the finger enter him fully. It still felt a little strange, but it wasn’t as uncomfortable as last night, and knowing how much pleasure could be gained from it, the pleasure only Rin could give him, Ai didn’t mind how uncomfortable it felt.

Rin thrust another finger inside Ai and started to stretch him, the small pink rim fitting perfectly around the base of Rin’s fingers. Ai hissed but pushed back against the fingers inside him, finding that he liked the pain with the pleasure.

‘Does it hurt?’

‘A little. But I think I might like it.’

Rin chuckled and placed a kiss on Ai’s nape, spreading his fingers to stretch him further. ‘Ready for another one, princess?’

Ai hummed and pushed his ass back further as Rin inserted another finger. The prince’s head fell forwards as Rin stretched him even further, letting out a whimper as Rin pulled them out. Ai went to sit up and turn around so he could pleasure Rin, but the captain placed a hand on his back and pushed him back down. Shaking with pleasure, Ai stayed where he was even after Rin took his hand off him, listening as Rin slicked up his cock with the oil.

‘Shit…’

‘What is it?’

‘That’s the last of the oil. I’ll get Rei to make some more.’ Rin grabbed Ai’s hips and brought him to the edge of the bed, lifting up the prince’s ass so it was in line with his cock. ‘Ready?’

‘Yes.’

And Rin thrust in all the way in, reaching a hand around to stroke Ai’s small cock as he got used to the feeling once more. It didn’t take as long as last night, as he was soon pushing backwards, asking Rin for more. The pirate captain complied and started to thrust faster, looking up so he could see his and Ai’s reflection in the dark window. Ai looked so beautiful like this, spread out beneath him, taking it so well for his second time. He was wonderful. Rin grabbed Ai’s hair and pulled up his head, making the boy gasp as his breath got stuck in his throat.

‘Do you see your reflection? Do you see how beautiful you are to me?’

‘Yes!’ Ai tried to thrust back as best as he could but was finding it hard on the slippery sheets. Rin always gave him so much pleasure. He wanted to return the favour. ‘Rin… can we-ah… try a different position? I want to give you pleasure, too.’

‘You are doing.’

‘P-please, Captain…’

Rin growled and pulled out of Ai, making the boy whimper, then turned him over roughly. ‘You sure you wanna try a different position?’

Ai nodded and Rin lifted the prince up into his arms. Ai squeaked, not expecting Rin to do that, and wrapped his slim legs around the pirate’s waist. Slowly, Ai slid back down onto Rin’s long member and groaned at how much more full he felt than before.

‘Better?’ Rin asked.

Ai nodded and moved his hands up to Rin’s shoulders. He lifted himself up a little, then went back down, both of the men moaning. Rin put his hands on Ai’s ass, planning to bounce him up and down, but Ai shook his head. ‘I want to do it on my own.’

Rin nodded and watched as Ai pulled himself up and down along his cock, squealing and whimpering and moaning every time his prostate was hit. Ai’s rim was squeezing around Rin’s cock so perfectly and the captain needed to come but decided Ai should get there first. The prince had tears in his eyes and his small cock was swollen and Rin knew he was close. ‘Are you gonna come, princess?’

Ai whimpered and lifted himself up and down faster. ‘Need help… not enough…’

Smirking, Rin grabbed Ai’s ass and bounced him up and down on his cock properly and the prince nearly screamed as the pirate captain hit his prostate dead on with every thrust. He shouted out as he came and Rin laid him back him on the bed, thrusting as hard as he could into him until he came, too.

Out of breath, Rin leant over and laid his forehead against Ai’s, giving a quick kiss to his nose. ‘That was amazing.’

Ai managed a smile. ‘Did I give you enough pleasure?’

‘You give me pleasure from just being here.’ Smiling, Rin pulled out and carried Ai to the other side of the bed and laid him under the covers. He grabbed a towel from the wash basin and cleaned both of them up, then Rin kicked off his boots, as well as his trousers and underwear that had been hanging around his ankles. He climbed in beside Ai and the prince immediately curled up into his side, little puffs of air escaping his mouth and landing on Rin’s chest.

‘Do you mean what you said?’ Rin asked after a moment.

‘What did I say?’

‘That you were planning to stay on this ship for a long time.’

Ai looked up, light blue eyes wide with worry. ‘I won’t if you don’t want me to. Nagisa and I can get off at Okinawa if you like. I’m sure we’ll be fine.’

Rin smiled and shook his head, placing a quick kiss on Ai’s lips. ‘I want you to stay.’

Ai smiled and snuggled back into Rin’s arms. Maybe there was something between them after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theycallmesenpai: http://thoseswimmingdorks.tumblr.com/  
> LilacChocolate: http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Silver Spyglass docks in Okinawa.

Rin kept his word and in the morning, as soon as he was up, he made sure Ai was okay, then he went into the hull of the ship and down to Rei’s room. He knocked on the door and the navigator answered after a few seconds, his blue hair still messy from sleep. He was shirtless, only wearing his black and purple pyjama bottoms.

‘Ah, Captain! Sorry for my state of undress.’

‘It’s fine. Can I come in?’

‘Of course.’ Rei stepped to the side and Rin strolled in. He went to sit on the bed but stopped himself when he saw that Nagisa was still asleep under the sheets, wearing Rei’s black and purple top.

‘Isn’t that your top?’

Rei blushed. ‘Err… yes. Nagisa is small and my shirt is big on him, so he doesn’t need to wear both parts of my pyjamas.’

‘Are you sleeping together?’

‘Yes. I mean, no! Well, we share the bed since the floor is so uncomfortable, but we’re not sleeping together like… that.’

Rin nodded. ‘No need to look so embarrassed. Ai said Nagisa fancies you.’

Rei blushed harder. ‘I see…’

‘If it’s awkward for you, I can ask Momo or one of the other pirates to share with him.’

‘No, it’s fine. He’s growing on me.’ Rei glanced over at Nagisa and smiled at the sleeping boy. His small pink lips looked so soft when he slept.

‘Right. Anyway, I need some more massage oil making for me.’

Rei nodded. ‘Of course. It’ll be done in a few days.’

Rin left his quarters and as the door clicked close, Nagisa woke up. He squeaked then sat up, giving Rei a small smile. ‘Morning.’

‘Good morning, Nagisa.’

‘Who was that?’

‘The captain. He needs some more massage oil making.’

Nagisa smirked. ‘Massage oil? Really?’

‘That’s what he said.’ Rei went to the wardrobe and got dressed for the day, as did Nagisa, still wearing his crop top, harem pants and expensive jewellery. Rei took a bottle out of the bottom drawer of his desk and left his quarters, Nagisa following. They went down another layer in the hull, going down even further into the bowels of the ship, and into the kitchen. It was a small room with only a rusty old stove, basin and preparation table, but it looked like it did the job.

Rei grabbed a pan from the wall and filled it up with water, then put it on the stove and lit a fire beneath it. Rei clicked his tongue against his teeth as he stared into the pan, waiting for it to boil. ‘Can I ask you something, Nagisa?’

‘Sure!’ Nagisa sat on the preparation table and held his knees to his chest.

‘The prince’s parents are obviously the king and queen of Iwami, but what about your parents? I’ve never heard you talk about them.’

The smile slipped right off the blonde’s face. ‘My mother died in childbirth with my little sister, who died too. That was when I was seven. My father was the captain of the royal guard at the palace in Iwami at the time. The king and queen wanted to keep my father on since he was good at his job, so, since I was two years older than Ai, I was told about the palace’s secret and how the prince was forced into being a princess. I was trained up to be his servant, and eventually, I was also forced into dressing like a girl, since it would be strange if anyone heard that the princess had a male servant. My father was okay with it at first, but six months ago, when the engagement between Ai and Kisumi was announced, he realised that I would have to go to Samezuka with Ai. He didn’t want me to go because he knew how ruthless the people of that kingdom can be, and he didn’t want me to marry one of them. He pleaded with the king and queen to let me stay in Iwami, but they refused in case one of us would reveal Ai’s real gender. Two days later, when my father was on patrol around the palace perimeter, a homeless man killed him to get his money. But I know he was assassinated.’ Nagisa paused and Rei sat down beside him. ‘That was six months ago. After my father’s funeral, Ai and I were locked in his wing of the palace until it was time for us to be taken to Samezuka. When they came to get us, we refused to go and there was a bit of a struggle but they tied us up and took us to the ship. You know the rest,’ he finished in a whisper.

‘You didn’t have to tell me that,’ Rei said after a moment.

‘I know. But I trust you.’ Nagisa smiled and Rei got up, going over to the stove. Maybe the captain was right. If Nagisa liked him, then it made sense for him to tell Rei something so personal. Rei wanted to smile, happy that Nagisa returned his feelings, even though he wasn’t sure what those feelings were, but he knew smiling would be inappropriate at a time like this. The water in the pan started to boil and Rei took off the cap of the bottle he brought up from his room. He poured in some of its contents; sugary white powder, and it melted into the hot water.

‘What’s that?’ Nagisa asked.

‘Lye extract. It makes the water thicker and gives it an oil-like feel. It’s cheaper than buying actual oil but it does the same thing.’

Nagisa nodded. ‘How long will it take?’

‘Three days. You have to stir in the lye twice a day until it almost boils over.’

The blond bit his lip: it was going to take a while. ‘Do you mind if I go upstairs and talk to Ai-chan?’

‘It’s fine. I know how boring this is.’

‘Thanks, Rei-chan!’ Nagisa bounced out of the kitchen and climbed up to the quarter deck where Ai was stood, chatting with Momo. As Nagisa made his way over, Momo went to the bow of the ship with his silver spyglass, and Ai smiled when he saw his servant and best friend making his way over to him.

‘Hi, Nagisa.’

The blond grinned and hugged the prince. ‘Hey!’ He pulled away and glanced up at the poop deck where Rin was steering, his eyes fixed on Ai. As soon as he saw Nagisa staring at him, he looked at the horizon and Nagisa giggled. ‘Rei-chan is making some massage oil for the captain. But it’s not for massaging, right?’

Ai blushed. ‘No.’

Nagisa squealed. ‘You did it again last night?’

The prince nodded and looked up the poop deck. ‘He was a little rougher but it still felt so good. And he asked me to stay on the ship and he said I was his and the way he holds me…’ Ai bit his lip and looked back at Nagisa. ‘I really like him, Nagisa.’

The blond couldn’t stop the grin from spreading across his face. For the majority of both of their lives, there had never been anyone there for them except each other. They had both dreamed of falling in love, but once they were put on that ship bound for Samezuka, they lost all hope. But now they had been rescued, their hope had returned.

‘Why are you two so happy?’

Both of the small men turned around and saw Makoto, who had a blush on his face.

‘It’s nothing,’ Nagisa said. ‘Why are you blushing?’

‘Ah-h, w-well, it’s also nothing,’ Makoto stuttered, trying to stop his mind from drifting back to the beautiful merman who came to his balcony at dusk. ‘Anyway, we dock in Okinawa in a few hours.’

Ai and Nagisa forgot about Makoto’s strange blush and both grinned. After being stuck in Iwami their entire lives, they were finally getting to see the world.

…

When they docked in Okinawa, Nagisa was the first off, wanting to explore. Ai stayed at Rin’s side, going with him to help give out some of the rich foods to the poorer people along with Makoto, whereas Rei, Momo and the other pirates went to buy food to restock the ship’s supplies, along with a few tools to help upgrade the ship.

‘Nagisa, we leave in an hour,’ Rin told him, and the blond nodded.

‘I’ll be back by then!’ And he ran off in the seaside town. Once he got out of the docks, the paved road in front of him was busy with the carts being pulled by horses, all loaded with goods, and on the other side of the road was a market with a large shrine as its backdrop. On the few times he had been allowed outside in Iwami, he had seen no shrines. There had been small memorials for victims of civil war, but nothing more. He had always wanted to visit a shrine, so he wandered through the market, looking at all of the exotic foods and wares on sale as he passed through. His mother had taken him to a market when he was very young; before she died and he was confined to the palace. The memory was vague, but he knew the market wasn’t as bustling in Iwami as it was here in Okinawa. He made it through to the other side of the market and stared up at the red and golden shrine with wooden columns holding it up. It was magnificent.

‘You’ve got lovely jewellery on.’

Surprised, Nagisa turned around and saw that a man stood behind a jewellery stall, the closest stall to the shrine, had spoken to him.

‘Oh, thank you.’ He wandered over to the stall and took a look at the different wares on show. Most of them were bracelets and rings, but there were a few necklaces mixed in with them, one of which caught Nagisa’s eye. It was a long silver chain, the same length of chain that Rin liked to wear, and dangling off it was a butterfly. The border of its wings were black with white spots, but at the top of the wings it was coloured dark purple and it ombréd out to a lighter purple at the bottom. It reminded Nagisa of Rei and the blond smiled. He should buy it for Rei to apologise for always messing up his things and being annoying and losing one of his maps. He looked at the price tag and sighed. He had no money. He only had his jewellery. Nagisa’s smile got wider and he took off his anklets and bracelets, leaving on his body chains. ‘Could I exchange these for this necklace?’

‘Can I examine them first?’

Nagisa handed them over and the jeweller took a small magnifying glass out of his pocket as he looked them over. ‘Pure silver. Only a few months old. Kingdom of origin is Iwami…’ He put the magnifier away and smiled as he looked back up at Nagisa. ‘These are brilliant quality. They’re worth far more than just that necklace. Would you like the excess in money?’

The blond smiled. ‘Yes, please.’

The jewellery was exchanged and money changed hands and Nagisa realised that he had been a while and that he had to get back to the Silver Spyglass. Once he made sure the necklace and money were safe in his pocket, he ran back towards the docks.

…

Rei was stood on the pier, biting his bottom lip. The ship was leaving in five minutes and the only person not yet back was Nagisa. At the thought of Nagisa not returning, Rei’s heart clenched, realising the full extent of his feelings for the blond.

‘Rei!’

The bluenette looked up and saw that Makoto was stood on the quarterdeck, leaning over the railings.

‘What is it?’

‘Rin wants to set sail for Yamaguchi!’

‘Just a few more minutes!’

Makoto nodded and disappeared from view and Rei looked back towards the market. Finally, he saw a head of golden blond hair and lime green harem pants running towards him and Nagisa came into view. He ran through the docks and onto the pier, stopping right in front of Rei.

‘Where have you been?!’ The navigator exclaimed, willing his heartbeat to calm down.

‘Sorry, I-’

Before Nagisa could finish, Rei forced the blond to climb up the ship’s ladder, then followed after him. He tugged up the ladder and Rin set off, Nagisa and Rei now sat on the quarterdeck, both silent as they stared at each other.

‘Rei-chan, are you okay? You have tears in your eyes.’

Rei blinked away the tears that he hadn’t realised had formed and looked away. ‘I’m fine. Where were you?’

‘Oh! I got this for you.’

The bluenette turned his head just in time to see Nagisa take out a necklace with a butterfly pendant hanging off it. ‘Nagisa… how could you afford this?’

‘I sold some of my jewellery.’

Rei gave the boy a once over and noticed that his bracelets and anklets were missing. ‘Nagisa! You shouldn’t have!’

‘But I wanted to apologise to you. I’ve practically taken over your quarters and messed them up and I know how annoying I am.’ He held up the necklace. ‘Do you like it?’

‘Of course, I do.’ Rei bowed his head and Nagisa slipped the necklace onto his navigator, the purple and silver resting against his slightly tanned chest. ‘Thank you.’ Then Rei leant forwards and hugged the blond. This was their second hug, but it was a lot warmer, a lot more welcoming than their first since Nagisa had been crying. This felt much better.

The two men pulled away and Nagisa smiled up at Rei. The navigator stared into Nagisa’s pink eyes and couldn’t help but smile. This boy was remarkable. He placed his right hand on Nagisa’s soft cheek, his little and ring fingers behind his ear, and his thumb stroking under Nagisa’s eyes. The boy blushed and bit his lip. So beautiful.

‘Rei! I need some navigating doing! You can kiss later!’ Rin shouted.

The bluenette scowled as he took his hand off Nagisa and stood up, making his way to the poop deck. Nagisa stayed sat on the floor of the quarterdeck, unable to believe what had just almost happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theycallmesenpai: http://thoseswimmingdorks.tumblr.com/  
> LilacChocolate: http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru and Makoto pine for each other.

They were halfway to Yamaguchi and Makoto hadn’t seen Haru since that night when they had held hands over the railings. That was two whole days ago, and now Makoto was led on his balcony, staring up at the stars, all of his thoughts on his merman. _His._ Makoto sighed and rolled onto his side. Haru wasn’t his. And he never would be. He was a merman, for goodness sake! And even if he wasn’t, he was so beautiful and special. He wouldn’t want someone like Makoto who was so plain and boring.

He sighed again and sat up. He didn’t want to, but he knew he was falling for someone he barely knew, as well as someone he couldn’t have a relationship with.

…

Haru’s parents had arrived home before he had a chance to go and see Makoto, so instead of following the Silver Spyglass to Yamaguchi, he was in the ocean palace, watching the fish swim past his bedroom window. His parents, the King and Queen of the ocean, were away more often than not, visiting different regions of the sea to strike trade deals or to stop civil wars. But now, with Haru’s eighteenth birthday not far off, his parents had been finding suitable mermen for him to marry and help run the kingdom. They’d brought with them three suitors this time, and all were rude and arrogant and none of them were his soulmate. He knew his parents didn’t believe that merfolk had soulmates, only his grandma, the Queen Mother did. She had told Haru countless stories of merfolk meeting their soulmates and Haru had always listened attentively to them, no matter his age. He had dreamed since the age of five of meeting and marrying his soulmate, then spending the rest of his life with them.

He slid down onto the sandy floor of his bedroom, closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around himself. For the past two days, when he was seeing suitors then being shouted at by his parents, all he could think about was Makoto and how his hand had felt. How he wanted it to be Makoto holding him, not his own cold arms.

He sighed and threw his head back onto the floor, feeling his necklace fall into the hollow of his neck. The necklace was simple, nothing too complicated. Strips of seaweed had been plaited together to make a chain, and hanging off it was a bright blue seashell that matched the colour of his eyes. Every mermaid and merman had one and they were supposed to give it to the one they loved. Haru’s parents had hoped he would give it to one of the suitors who had come to try and win his hand yesterday and the day before, but he had refused. He hadn’t met anyone when he was younger who he had thought about giving it to, and now, he only wanted to give it to Makoto. Even if the human didn’t know their hearts were linked, Haru knew, and he would defy his parents if he had to.

There was a knock on his door and Haru sat up. ‘Come in.’

The door to his bedroom opened and his mother swam in. She had a purple tail and was wearing a floaty white robe over it, her black hair falling in waves over her shoulders and a tiara atop her head. Haru had known for years that he would wear that tiara one day, and his merman husband would wear his father’s crown, but Haru wasn’t interested. He had never been. He just wanted to be with his soulmate.

‘What do you want?’ Haru asked.

The Queen tutted. ‘Don’t be so rude, Haruka. The Prince from Okinawa is here to see you.’

Haru sighed. The Okinawa Prince had been married three times and had more seashell necklaces than the person who made them. There was no way he was going to see that sleaze ball. He wanted Makoto.

‘Can I have five minutes?’

‘Haruka, he’s already waited two days as it is.’

‘I want to brush my hair.’

The Queen smiled: her son had never made an effort for any of the suitors before. Maybe this could be the one! ‘Alright, then. But don’t be too long.’ She shut the door behind her and Haru swam over to where she had been stood with his ear pressed to the door. When he was sure she had swum far enough away down the hall, he bolted for the window and swam out. There were two guards in position directly outside his window in case he tried such a thing as Haru’s parents knew how much the boy hated meeting these suitors. Unluckily for his parents and the suitors, Haru was one of the fastest swimmers in the ocean. He outswam the guards with ease and he approached the shadow of the Silver Spyglass with only a slight hitch to his breath.

He broke through the water and shook the liquid from his hair with a smile. He looked up at the balcony and his happy countenance dropped. Makoto wasn’t there. Did he not like him anymore? Had something happened to him? Did he not think Haru would come back because he had been gone for so long? Haru swam up to the balcony and reached up to grab onto the wooden railings. He lifted himself up a little, but before he could see into Makoto’s room, he felt his grip slipping from the water on his hands.

Haru dropped down, but the merman Prince gasped when his tail vibrated and his head swam. He looked up and saw Makoto, leaning over the railings and holding his hand, concern painted in his gorgeous green eyes.

‘Are you okay?!’

‘I think so. You’re very… strong.’ Haru blushed and looked away.

‘Will you let me lift you onto the ship so I can check you over?’

Haru nodded and he was lifted over the railings and onto the balcony. He sat on the wooden floor and moved his tail a little. The wood against his scales felt a little strange, but he would deal with it for Makoto.

The human started his check-over at his wrists and moved up Haru’s arms, but when it came to his chest, Makoto blushed. ‘Am I okay to touch your chest?’

Haru nodded, a little nervous. As the Prince, no one was really allowed to touch him, and if they wanted to, they’d either have to ask his parents’ permission or kidnap him. He watched as Makoto’s large hands pressed against different parts of his chest, but when he got down to his stomach, Haru couldn’t hold it in anymore and he gasped.

‘Does it hurt there? Did you hit yourself on the ship there? I should go and get Rei.’

Makoto went to remove his hand, but Haru grabbed his wrist. ‘Don’t go. Please. I’m not hurt. It’s just… you’re the only human to have ever touched me.’

Makoto nodded and put his hand back on Haru’s stomach. ‘Are you sure you’re not hurt?’

‘I’m sure.’ Haru whispered, his heart beating faster than he’d ever felt it do before, even when he was swimming or chasing mackerel. ‘Why weren’t you sat out here?’

Makoto sighed and removed his hand reluctantly. ‘I didn’t think you were coming. You said it was dangerous for merfolk to know humans.’

‘Sorry, I was just busy. And you’re not dangerous. I really like you.’

Makoto grinned, his smile lighting up the night. ‘I really like you, too.’

Haru blushed and looked away but Makoto carried on looking at him. His black hair fell down into his eyes and he was so cute when he blushed. Makoto felt his own heart beating quickly, but he didn’t dare touch Haru again: he didn’t want to scare the beautiful boy away.

‘Play your mating call again?’

‘Hmm? Oh.’ Makoto remembered their first conversation and blushed, but he went into his room and grabbed his guitar. He sat back down in front of Haru and started to play the same song the merman had heard that first night and Haru smiled as he watched Makoto’s fingers move along the neck of the guitar. Even though his hands were large, Makoto was careful as he played. Haru closed his eyes, imagining Makoto caressing his body like that, touching him, kissing him. Haru bit his lip and slid across to Makoto.

The man stopped playing, eye widening when he saw how close the merman was. ‘Haru?’

‘Teach me how to play?’

Makoto smiled as he nodded, but before he had the chance to move, Haru had shuffled into his lap and curled up, his iridescent tail slung over one of Makoto’s knees.

‘Am I too wet to sit on your knee?’

‘Err, no. It’s fine.’

Haru twisted his body a little, his head now settled under Makoto’s chin. Trying not to let Haru hear his heavy breathing, Makoto took a breath in, then reached for Haru’s wrists and positioned his fingers on the different strings. Their fingers moved in unison and Makoto sang softly along to his mating call. Haru’s tail was vibrating non-stop because of the mating call and his contact with Makoto, but it wasn’t making him nervous anymore. The vibrations and mating call relaxed him and lulled him to sleep in Makoto’s arms.

The gentle giant noticed Haru’s fingers had stopped moving and he looked down, smiling when he saw the mermaid had fallen asleep in his arms. His plump lips were pouting and his eyelashes fluttered in the slight breeze. _So beautiful._

Makoto only just managed to refrain from kissing him. Instead, he put down his guitar and slowly led Haru down on the floorboards. He went back into his room and filled up a bucket with water from his basin, then took it back out to the balcony and dipped the end of Haru’s tail into it: could mermaids dry out? Makoto brought an extra blanket and pillow from his room and arranged them around Haru. Once he was sure the merman was comfortable, Makoto got into his own bed, but kept the balcony doors open, watching the rise and fall of Haru’s tummy until he, too, fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theycallmesenpai: http://thoseswimmingdorks.tumblr.com/  
> LilacChocolate: http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke comes into play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO TF IS BACK (it me theycallmesenpai)  
> i finally got over my writing block

Arriving in Okinawa, Sousuke began his search for a pirate crew who seemed to have kidnapped Princess Nitori, or as he knew- Prince Nitori. Kisumi had confided in him about the scandalous secret as soon as his uncle Daisuke agreed on the marriage. But now was not the time to focus on Nitori’s gender. He was on a direct order mission from Daisuke to find the prince and bring him back to the Samezuka Kingdom along with his goods. Although he found many of Daisuke’s decisions questionable and just plain evil, he had no choice as Samezuka’s head guard to follow directions, especially those that came straight from the source of power. 

He began his search in the town center of Okinawa which was where the ship was last spotted according to his sources. About to give up in the busy streets, he spotted a glistening chain from the corner of his eye. Upon closer inspection, the chain seemed to be similar in style to the jewelry which adorned the higher class individuals of Iwami- the town which Prince Nitori came from. 

“Excuse me,” Sousuke asked the man who was in charge of the small jewelry stand. “Where did you get these jewels?” His low voice caught the attention of some nearby women who immediately started fawning over his looks. He ignored them as the man answered him. 

“They came from a young man. If I remember correctly he had… blonde hair? He was here about a few hours ago. He had many other body chains on him, but he only offered to give the bracelets shown here.” 

Sousuke wracked his brain at the description of blonde hair. If he remembered correctly, Nitori had a servant which was to come with him to Samezuka. Could this jewelry perhaps have come from him? 

After excusing himself from the man and annoying women, Sousuke made his way to the harbor where the crew had to have left from. Judging from what the jewelry man had said, he wasn’t too far off their tail. He now just had to figure out what ship he was chasing and where they were headed to next.

Spotting an old man sitting in the corner of a fish shop next to a loading deck, Sousuke decided that he was the perfect man to ask for information. Judging from his looks, he didn’t seem like one to move around alot. “Excuse me sir, but have you seen a ship here?” 

The old man looked at him pointedly. He gestured at the sea weakly where there were dozens of ships either waiting to be used or just in dock. “I have never seen a ship here in my whole years of living here.” 

Sousuke couldn’t help but chuckle at how stupid his question was and the old man's snarky reply. “My mistake. I meant a ship with a young man with short grey hair and another young man with blonde hair. They may have been wearing body chains.” 

The old man nodded slowly. “Yes… yes I saw them not too long ago. Judging from my hearing- which may be a bit off you see I am not as young as I once was- they were going to Yams… No not quite Yams… Yamaguchi! They were headed to Yamaguchi!” 

“Do you know what their ship was called? Did they have a name on the side?” 

The old man scratched his balding head. “Something Silver Spyglass?” 

Sousuke nodded and thanked the old man for the information with a gold coin which he gladly accepted. He used the rest of his money to buy supplies for the ship which he came in. Letting down his sails, he began his chase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to add that little part about yams (yamaguchi) cause i love my HQ freckled son


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai gets Rei to confess who he thinks is the beautiful aboard the ship, but will it be Nagisa?

Two days later and halfway to Yamaguichi, Nagisa was still obsessing over his almost kiss with Rei. He’d replayed the moment a million times in his head and he couldn’t stop the smile that took over his face whenever he saw the navigator fiddling with his butterfly pendant. He couldn’t get out of his head the look on Rei’s face when he slipped the necklace on him. So beautiful…

Nagisa sighed and stared at the water below him. He’d been stood by the ship’s railings ever since breakfast, thinking about Rei. The blond had accepted his feelings for the bluenette days ago now, but Nagisa knew Rei didn’t have any feelings for him despite their almost kiss. Rei only liked things that were beautiful. Back in the palace, when Nagisa only had the prince to compare himself to, he thought he was attractive. But after wandering around Okinawa for an hour, he wasn’t so sure about his looks anymore.

‘What’s wrong then?’

Nagisa looked up and saw Aiichirou stood beside him. ‘Nothing, Ai-chan.’

‘You’ve sighed at least ten times since breakfast. You didn’t even sigh that much when we were stuck in the palace.’ Aiichirou laid a hand on Nagisa’s shoulder. ‘Please tell me what’s wrong.’

‘It’s Rei-chan.’

‘Have you had an argument again?’ The prince asked with concern.

Nagisa shook his head. ‘No. I really like him, you know, in the same way that you like the Captain, but Rei-chan only likes people who are beautiful. I’m not beautiful.’

Despite the sad look on Nagisa’s face, Aiichirou smiled. ‘Everything’s going to be fine,’ then the prince skipped up to the quarterdeck and stood beside Rin, a plan forming in the prince’s head.

…

Two hours later, the pirate crew, plus Aiichirou and Nagisa, all sat down on the forecastle deck for lunch. The crew were quiet as they ate, taking their fill of salmon and rice as a reward for a morning’s hard work. The only people making any noise were Aiichirou and Rin.

The redheaded Captain fed Aiichirou his lunch, but every so often he would pull the chopsticks away from him and eat the food himself, leaving Aiichirou to grumble.

‘You’re so mean, Rin…’ Aiichirou turned away from him, but the Captain just chuckled.

‘Come on, Ai. I promise I won’t eat this one.’ Rin scooped up some rice and fish with his chopsticks and held it out towards Aiichirou.

The prince turned around and went for the food with no hesitation, but just before Ai’s mouth got close enough, Rin moved the chopsticks away from him and ate the food himself.

‘Rin!’

The redhead laughed, put the chopsticks down, and brought Aiichirou to sit on his knee. ‘You’re so cute when you’re grumpy.’

‘… not cute…’

‘Fine. You’re beautiful then.’ Rin kissed the tip of his nose and Aiichirou blushed.

Uozumi made retching noises. ‘Do you two have to be like this at lunchtime? Can’t you save it for when you’re alone?’

Rin glared at Uozumi. ‘Just because you don’t have someone to be with like this.’

‘I do!’

‘Go on then. Tell all.’

Uozumi blushed and looked away.

Aiichirou, smiling, leaned forwards, ‘Who do you think is the most beautiful on the ship then?’

Uozumi glanced at Takeshi and his blush darkened. Takeshi bowed his head and Rin smirked.

‘So, it’s like that, is it?’

‘What about you, Makoto?’ Aiichirou asked.

Makoto looked up, eyes dazed from dreaming. ‘Hm?’

‘Who do you think is the most beautiful on the ship?’

The first mate smiled. ‘He’s not on the ship…’

Momo gasped. ‘Oh my god! Who is it!’

Makoto’s smile got wider. ‘It doesn’t concern you.’

Momo pouted and went back to eating.

‘What about you, Rei?’ Aiichirou asked. ‘Who’s the most beautiful on the ship?’

Rei put down his plate and chopsticks, then pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. ‘Your Highness, I wouldn’t usually say this, but you’re being ridiculous and immature.’

Aiichirou giggled but kept up the pretence for his best friend’s sake. Nagisa, who was sat beside him, hadn’t said one word during lunch. Aiichirou wanted this situation solved, and he wanted it solved _now_. ‘Come on, Rei! It’s just a game!’

Rei sighed and mumbled something, but none of the pirates could quite make out what he said.

‘What was that?’ Izumi asked.

Rei mumbled again, and this time the pirates could hear that he was indeed saying someone’s name, but it wasn’t loud enough to tell what he’d actually said.

‘Pardon?’ Makoto asked.

‘I said Nagisa!’ Rei shouted with a blush darkening his cheeks.

Nagisa’s head shot up, his mouth hanging open. Rei thought he was the most beautiful person on the ship? He rolled his lips together to stop the smile that threatened to take over his face, but he couldn’t help the light blush that dusted his cheeks. Maybe there could be something between them after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theycallmesenpai: http://thoseswimmingdorks.tumblr.com/  
> LilacChocolate: http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei tests out the massage oil on Nagisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW.  
> I'm sorry for my absence, but now that I'm back, this fic will be updated regularly! ≧◡≦   
> I just need a week or so to plan out the rest of the chapters :) x

Nagisa’s head was still reeling from lunchtime. Rei thought he was the most beautiful person on the ship. It didn’t mean Rei had feelings for him, far from it, but it was definitely a start.

Nagisa giggled to himself and rolled up the sleeves of Rei’s black and purple pyjama shirt. Night had fallen and Nagisa was sat in the centre of Rei’s bed, pyjama shirt dancing dangerously high on his thighs. He may have hitched it up slightly to try and catch even more of Rei’s attention.

Rei entered his quarters, pan in one hand, and Rin’s empty oil decanter in the other. He couldn’t believe that he had let the crew and the prince get to him like that. They’d got under his skin and he’d revealed that he thought Nagisa was the most beautiful. He hadn’t gone as far as blurting out his feelings for the blond, but to Rei, it felt like he’d done so. And Nagisa wasn’t stupid. With today’s confession and their almost kiss a few days ago, he would soon put two and two together and work out that Rei liked him. And the navigator had no idea what he would do then.

‘Hi, Rei-chan!’

Rei almost dropped the oil and decanter from shock. ‘Nagisa!’

The blond giggled. ‘Sorry, Rei-chan. I thought you would have noticed me~’

Rei shook his head and placed the decanter down on the desk. He tipped the pan and carefully began pouring in the massage oil.

Nagisa bit his lip as he watched Rei. He was so focused and Nagisa didn’t want to distract him, but he needed to ask about earlier.

‘Did you mean what you said before, Rei-chan?’

Rei stopped pouring for a moment. ‘It depends on what I said.’

‘That I’m the most beautiful person on the ship.’

Rei stopped pouring again. Of course, Nagisa was going to bring _that_ up. ‘Yes. I meant it.’

‘Why did you say it?’

‘Because it’s the truth.’

Both boys blushed and were happy the other couldn’t see their flushed face.

‘I think you’re the most beautiful person on the ship, too, Rei-chan.’

Rei placed the empty pan down on the desk. ‘Thank you, Nagisa.’ He cleared his throat and took a moment to compose himself before he faced Nagisa. ‘I’ll give you a massage, to try out the oil. I need to make sure it’s the right consistency.’ Rei blushed as he said it. He usually just put some of the oil on his arm to check it was okay. This was just an excuse to get closer to Nagisa whilst he still could, before he worked out what Rei felt for him and would never want to speak to him again.

‘Oh, sure…’ Nagisa mumbled, not disclosing what the captain and the prince actually used the massage oil for. The blond undid the first few buttons of the shirt and let the material slip over both of his shoulders, then he turned his back to Rei. ‘W-whenever you’re ready,’ he said, feeling more nervous than he thought he would be. He and Rei had hugged a few times, but there wasn’t much skin contact when that happened. And now, as he felt the bed dip behind, he suddenly realised that no one had actually touched his bare skin before. Well, hands and arms had been touched, but shoulders, that had never happened. And it wasn’t like they were a particularly sensual area, but it still made Nagisa nervous to think that Rei would be the first person to touch the bare skin there. But if the prince could lose his virginity to a man who he barely knew, then Nagisa could let Rei give him a massage.

As Rei slicked up his hands with the oil, he stared at the creamy expanse of skin that Nagisa had bared to him. It looked soft to touch and there were no bruises or cuts marring it. Rei wanted to place a kiss on it, but he held back. This was a massage. That didn’t mean he could take advantage of the boy.

Rei shuffled forwards on the bed, his legs either side of Nagisa, and he placed both of his hands on the blonde’s shoulders. ‘Tell me if it hurts at any point.’

‘Okay.’

He started slowly and softly, enjoying the feel of Nagisa’s supple skin beneath his fingertips, then pressed down more firmly and rubbed his hands in circles on Nagisa’s shoulders, dipping a little below the shirt and onto his back. God, Rei would give anything to touch even more of Nagisa. He could see the swell of Nagisa’s ass sat between his legs and he wanted to touch it badly, but once again, he restrained himself.

Nagisa had shut his eyes a while ago, and now he was biting his lip, too, trying not to let whimpers and squeaks slip out of his mouth. He could feel himself growing hard beneath the shirt and he desperately wanted to rock his hips backwards into Rei’s pelvis, but he knew if he did that, it would be the end of this, whatever this exactly was.

Rei moved upwards and started on Nagisa’s neck. He rubbed his thumbs on either side of his spine, then moved back down to his shoulders. He pressed a bit harder and Nagisa involuntarily squeaked.

‘Are you okay?’ Rei asked, stopping for a moment but keeping his hands on Nagisa’s shoulders.

‘Yeah, sorry. Just a bit too hard…’

Rei nodded and carried on. His thumbs rubbed circles onto Nagisa’s shoulders before he moved to his shoulder blades and kneaded them with his palms. His eyes shifted to the rest of Nagisa’s back once again. The pyjama shirt was big on him and the back panel of material was hanging down and Rei could easily fit both of his hands down the gap. He didn’t want to take advantage and feel Nagisa up, but he wanted to touch it so bad. For once, Rei gave into his desire and allowed one of his hands to slip down a little.

When Nagisa felt Rei’s rough fingers on his back, further down than he had expected to feel them, he couldn’t hold in his sounds anymore and let out a moan.

Rei jerked his hands away in fright. He’d gone too far. This was it. It was over. ‘I’m so sorry, Nagisa. I-I didn’t mean to do that. I don’t want to take advantage of you. Please, forgive me.’ And then the navigator bowed his head.

Nagisa turned around slowly, able to see that the tips of Rei’s ears had gone bright red from embarrassment. Slowly, Nagisa moved even further forwards and placed one of his hands on Rei’s cheek. ‘Look at me.’

Rei shook his head and the blond couldn’t help but smile. ‘Please, look at me, Rei.’

The bluenette looked up, his eyes unable to not focus on Nagisa. The blonde’s face was bright red, his eyes were wide, and his bottom lip was swollen from how much he had bitten it. The pyjama shirt was still hanging off his shoulders and was now exposing some of his chest, his nipples almost showing. He looked gorgeous and Rei wanted to kiss him.

Nagisa saw that Rei was looking at his lips and he bit them again. The navigator’s eyes widened and he brought his own hand up, rubbing circles onto Nagisa’s jaw. ‘Let me kiss you,’ he whispered, breath fanning onto Nagisa’s face.

The blond nodded and Rei leant down, both men sighing when their lips met. _Finally,_ Rei thought when he felt Nagisa’s lips against his. They were slightly rough from all the biting they had endured, but they still managed to feel soft and supple.

When Rei’s lips touched his, Nagisa felt like he was melting from the inside. He grabbed Rei’s shoulders in an attempt to stop himself from feeling like he was floating away, but the feel of Rei’s muscles and hot skin made him feel light-headed and he moaned at the feeling.

Once he heard the moan, Rei was a goner. He had barely maintained control before, but now that Nagisa had moaned against his mouth, he couldn’t take it. He pressed further forward, still trying to be soft, having acknowledged in the back of his mind that this was most likely Nagisa’s first kiss, but he needed more, had to have more. His hands found their way to Nagisa’s waist, the excess material bunching up in his palms, and he lifted the small boy onto his lap.

As soon as Nagisa felt Rei’s body against his, the soft skin and hard muscles, he couldn’t help but roll his hips forwards in an attempt to relieve himself somewhat. He didn’t mean to do it, and expected Rei to pull away, but he was met with surprise when Rei rolled his own hips right back into his.

The navigator hadn’t realised how much his body had been reacting during the massage, but he didn’t dwell on it. He grabbed Nagisa’s hips and pushed them even closer together and Nagisa pulled out of the kiss with a moan.

Rei didn’t stop, though. Still rolling his hips against Nagisa’s, he leant forwards and started pressing kisses from Nagisa’s jaw and down his neck, over his shoulder and daring to place a single kiss on his chest.

Nagisa arched his back in pleasure and the pyjama shirt fell down even more, revealing his nipples. Rei went to them straight away and sucked one, but the blond clapped a hand over his mouth before Rei could hear the high-pitched squeal that threatened to bubble out from between his lips.

Rei pulled his mouth off the small pink nipple and grabbed Nagisa’s wrist. He pulled it away and pinned it behind Nagisa’s back, then did the same with the other hand. ‘Let me hear you, Nagisa.’ Then his lips resumed their place on Nagisa’s nipple, and this time, Nagisa did cry out, rolling his hips even faster against Rei’s.

The blond felt himself getting close to coming, so he wiggled in Rei’s hold until his hands were released, then Nagisa grabbed the abandoned oil decanter. He held it out towards Rei. ‘Please, do it.’

‘Do what?’ Rei asked, breathless and confused.

‘You know what the prince and the captain use this for. And it’s not for massaging.’

Rei blushed. He’d had is suspicions, but he wasn’t really friendly enough with Rin to broach the subject with him. ‘Nagisa… are you sure?’

The blond nodded and rolled his hips once again. ‘I’m sure. Unless… you’re not?’

Rei’s eyes widened in alarm. Of course, he was sure about this. ‘I’m sure.’ And he took the oil decanter and set down beside him on the bed. When he turned back to Nagisa, he kissed him, then he lowered him to lie down on the bed. Rei knelt between Nagisa’s spread legs, and slowly, he reached up and began to unbutton the pyjama shirt. When there was only one button left, the one at the bottom, Rei kissed Nagisa’s lips again. The atmosphere felt different than before. Earlier, during the massage and their first kiss, it had been hurried and full of lust, but now, the air had slowed down with them, and both boys were nearly shaking as they kissed.

‘Can I undo the last button, Nagisa?’ Rei asked, wanting to be doubly sure before he did anything else.

Nagisa nodded and the navigator undid the final button, revealing the top of Nagisa’s thighs, as well as his erect cock. It was small, and the top of it was smeared with precum. Rei leant down and licked some of it up and Nagisa squealed.

‘Rei-chan…’

‘Are you okay?’ Rei asked, looking up.

Nagisa nodded. ‘Yes, but… isn’t that kind of… dirty?’

Rei smiled and shook his head. ‘No, Nagisa.’ He licked it again, then let his mouth engulf the head of the small cock.

Nagisa’s legs started shaking, not prepared for that. ‘Rei! Stop!’

Rei pulled off quickly, eyes wide in alarm. ‘Did I hurt you? Did I do something wrong?’

Nagisa blushed at how concerned Rei was. ‘No, err… I just don’t want to come yet,’ he whispered.

Rei nodded, blushing himself. He picked up the oil decanter. ‘Do you want me to…?’

Nagisa nodded and spread his legs wider, presenting his hole to Rei. The puckered rim was small and dark pink, the same colour as his nipples, and Rei reached out straight away, stroking it with the tip of his finger.

The blonde’s body jerked away from Rei’s finger, the new sensation feeling uncomfortable.

‘Have you ever touched yourself here before?’ Rei asked as he slicked up three of his fingers with the oil.

Nagisa shook his head and Rei stopped what he was doing. ‘Do you want to continue then? We can wait until you’re more… familiar, with yourself.’

‘No, I want to carry on.’ Nagisa smiled reassuringly, then leant up to kiss Rei. ‘Please, do it. I want you to do it.’

Rei nodded and as soon as Nagisa had settled back down on the sheets, Rei’s slicked up fingers returned to Nagisa’s rim. He didn’t jerk away this time, but he whined in discomfort as Rei slipped his middle finger inside him. It was only up to the first knuckle, and it didn’t hurt, but it still felt strange.

‘Are you okay?’ Rei asked after he had pressed a kiss to the inside of Nagisa’s thigh.

‘Yeah. It’s going to hurt, right?’

‘A little. But I’ll be with you the entire time. I’ll promise to be gentle,’ Rei said softly. Even when they had been whispering before, Rei’s voice had still been harsh and cold. He had changed it now, hoping Nagisa would relax a little, and it paid off as he felt Nagisa’s rim relax around his finger. Rei reached for Nagisa’s hand and he intertwined their fingers. ‘Can I move it in further?’

Nagisa squeezed Rei’s hand as he nodded, and the bluenette slipped the rest of his finger in. Nagisa shifted his hips, trying to get comfortable, and once he was used to the feeling, he squeezed Rei’s hand again, letting him know it was okay to put in another. The stretch of two fingers was even more uncomfortable and hurt a lot more, but before Nagisa could complain and ask Rei to take them out, the navigator pressed against a nub inside him and Nagisa arched up off the bed, moaning in pleasure. It felt so good, better than how it felt whenever he had masturbated before. Is that what Ai had spoken about? That feeling? No wonder he and Rin liked having sex so much.

‘What was that?’ Nagisa asked, noticing that Rei was staying away from the spot as he carried on fingering him.

‘Prostate. It secretes prostate fluid, one of the components of semen and also propels the semen into the urethra during ejaculation.’

Nagisa couldn’t help but laugh. Of course, Rei would spout out facts, even during sex. His laugh was cut off, though, when Rei brushed his fingers against his prostate again, making Nagisa gasp.

‘Are you laughing at me?’

‘No…’

Rei jabbed his fingers against the nub again, harder and longer than he had before, and this time, Nagisa moaned Rei’s name as he came. His rim tightened up and relaxed in succession with his orgasm, and in the back of his mind, Nagisa registered Rei inserting the third finger. His hips bucked off the bed, still coming down from his orgasm, but now finding pleasure from the fingering.

Rei spread his fingers his fingers out a few more times before Nagisa whined.

‘Please, Rei…’

‘What is it? Did I hurt you?’ He asked, still concerned for the boy’s wellbeing, despite him having come a few moments ago, which clearly showed he was enjoying it.

‘I need more. Please, Rei. I need something bigger.’ To prove it, Nagisa ground down onto Rei’s fingers, to show him how well he had adjusted, and Rei pulled them out.

Nagisa groaned at the loss and Rei smiled as he placed a kiss on the blonde’s forehead. He found the oil decanter, but before he dipped his hand in, the navigator realised he hadn’t taken off his clothes. He stood up from the bed and threw off his trousers, shirt, and shoes, then climbed back between Nagisa’s spread legs before slicking up his neglected cock. He positioned himself in front of Nagisa’s stretched hole, then took Nagisa’s hand in his again.

‘Are you certain you’re sure?’

‘I’m certain.’ Nagisa smiled up at Rei and squeezed his hand one last time, in reassurance, and Rei entered him. He went all the way in, not once stopping to let Nagisa adjust, reasoning in his head that it would be better to get used to the feeling if he was all the way inside. Nagisa didn’t tell him to stop or pull out, but he winced a few times as his body stretched to accommodate him.

As soon as Rei was all the way inside, the navigator moaned. God, Nagisa felt so good. He was tight and warm and he wanted to start moving but Nagisa’s face was contorted in pain. Instead, Rei wrapped his spare hand around Nagisa’s cock and tugged on it until the boy’s winces of pain gave way to whimpers of pleasure.

‘Okay…’ Nagisa whispered. ‘You can start to move.’

Rei nodded and squeezed and the blonde’s hand as he pulled out a little, then thrust back in, managing to hit Nagisa’s prostate.

The blond boy moaned and Rei repeated the motion, but pulled out a little further this time before going back in.

‘More…’ Nagisa whispered.

‘Are you sure?’

‘Yes…’

Rei pulled out, then thrust back in, a lot harder and faster this time, and hit his prostate dead on.

Nagisa’s hands scrambled for purchase on Rei’s back as he moaned out loud. He wasn’t going to last long, not after already coming and because of the pleasure Rei was giving him. He wrapped his legs around Rei’s waist and rocked his hips more, wanting to give the navigator more pleasure so they could finish together.

Rei groaned as he felt Nagisa’s rim tighten around him. He was close and he needed to pull out. ‘Nagisa… Let me pull out.’

‘No,’ the boy whined as he kissed Rei’s neck. ‘Inside. You can come inside. Please.’

The words, spoken so innocently, made Rei moan and he thrust his hips even faster.

Nagisa couldn’t help but squeal and he held tighter onto Rei. The bluenette leant down to kiss him, and the angle made him hit his prostate once more and Nagisa came, gasping into Rei’s mouth.

Rei managed a few more thrusts, but Nagisa’s rim was tightening up around him, and all of a sudden, it was too tight, and Rei came inside the boy. He leant forwards and rested his forehead on Nagisa’s shoulder, both men panting as they recovered.

The navigator was the first to regain his senses and he pulled out of Nagisa. The blond whined with the loss, but Rei ignored him. He was too focused on the cum that trickled out of Nagisa’s hole, and if he wasn’t so spent, he was sure the sight alone would get him ready for another round.

‘Are you okay?’ Rei finally asked, tearing his purple eyes away from Nagisa’s rim.

The blond nodded with a lazy smile on his face. ‘Mm. Hurts a bit. Feels weird. Like you should still be inside me.’

Rei blushed at that and rose from the bed. He grabbed a cloth from the washbasin, then sat down next to where Nagisa was led. He wiped the cum off Nagisa’s stomach, then carefully cleaned the cum out of his sensitive hole. Once he was done, he threw the cloth on the floor, ignoring his want to put it away in favour of cuddling with Nagisa. Rei helped the boy under the covers of the bed, since he was too sore to be able to move on his own, then Rei got in beside him and put his arms around him.

Nagisa fell asleep almost straight away, and Rei frowned. He’d wanted to talk. They’d gone from almost kissing a few days ago to a massage that somehow ended with the two boys having sex.

He looked down at the beautiful boy sleeping in his arms. He liked Nagisa. He liked him a lot. More than he had liked anyone before. But Nagisa had just given his virginity to Rei, and now that he thought about it, he wasn’t so sure he could handle that responsibility. Nagisa, although was annoying, was wonderful, and Rei did not deserve him.

He sighed and kissed the top of Nagisa’s head. He didn’t regret what they had just done, but it shouldn’t have happened. Rei tightened the grip he had on him. In the morning, they would talk, but for now, Rei just wanted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto tells Haru about his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some of you may have noticed that this story now has a chapter total, which does mean I have planned out the entire story! So updates should be more regular from now on :)

Since he had fled from the palace, Haru had yet to return. He knew guards would be out looking for him, and no doubt they had cast their search wide since they knew how fast the prince could swim, but not wide enough apparently, since no one had found him yet.

Haru didn’t care, though. He wouldn’t care if he never went home again. He was perfectly content to follow the Silver Spyglass for the rest of his life. After all, this was the only way he and his soul mate could be together. Not that Makoto knew any of that. He was the only human Haru knew, so the merman wasn’t sure if humans believed in soul mates, and Haru was too afraid to ask for fear of possibly hurting their current relationship.

He didn’t care whether Makoto believed in soul mates or not, though. Haru was just happy to spend time with him.

Haru kicked up from the coral he had been relaxing on all day and swam towards the large shadow that the ship cast. His head broke through the surface of the water, and the merman smiled when he heard footsteps.

Almost immediately, Makoto appeared and both boys smiled at each other.

‘You come back,’ Makoto said, face filled with relief.

‘You always say it like you don’t think I will.’

Makoto just shrugged with a smile. He helped Haru slither up onto his balcony, then the merman curled up in the pirate’s lap.

‘Why do you think I’ll never return?’ Haru asked, voice monotone as usual but his brow was furrowed in concern.

‘I guess I’m a little insecure.’

Haru stared at Makoto for a few moments. Both Makoto’s face and body looked like they had been carved by God, and Haru was certain that the pirate was kinder than any angel in heaven. What on earth did he have to be insecure about?

‘Why? You’re beautiful and wonderful.’

Makoto blushed at the praise. ‘Well… err… I guess I have abandonment issues.’

Haru’s heart sunk. Who on earth had abandoned this brilliant boy? The answer struck him and Haru frowned: maybe it had been a girlfriend.

‘Was it your girlfriend?’ he asked.

‘Huh? Oh, no, I’ve never had a girlfriend before. Or a boyfriend,’ he tagged on the end. He felt like he needed to make it clear to Haru that yes, he liked guys, and yes, he was single. But Makoto didn’t know why he was bothering. Haru was a merman. It wasn’t like they could ever be together. And no matter how strong Makoto’s feelings for Haru were, nothing could change the fact they weren’t the same species.

‘Then… who abandoned you?’

Makoto sighed and leant against the railings and Haru rested his hands on the pirate’s chest. ‘You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.’

‘No, it’s fine, it’s just been a while since I told someone. But I want to tell you.’ Makoto got himself comfortable, then slipped both of his hands around Haru’s waist and pulled the merman closer to him. Just because they couldn’t be together didn’t mean Makoto wasn’t going to enjoy the time they could spend in each other’s presence.

‘My parents abandoned me. I don’t remember it happening. I was only a baby. I was left on the steps of the dock master’s quarters in Iwatobi, where I’m from. Rin, the captain of this ship, his father found me and took me to his house. Rin was only a baby himself, so his parents raised us together, as well as with Rin’s little sister.

‘Don’t get me wrong, I’m incredibly grateful for what they did for me, and I love the Matsuoka’s, but I can’t help but wonder why my parents left me. I was only a baby, so what did I do wrong?’

Haru saw the tears in Makoto’s eyes and heard the sting in his voice and Haru knew he was really hurting, but the merman stayed silent, waiting for Makoto to finish before he confronted him.

‘When Rin and I were about ten, we decided to travel with Rin’s Dad – our Dad – on the Silver Spyglass. It was great. But… when I was fourteen, our Dad and the whole crew left. But it wasn’t their fault. There was this horrible man called Daisuke. He’s a king now, but he was a prince at the time. He had kidnapped loads of young girls for his harem, so we went to free them.

‘Daisuke and his men chased us, and at the dock, there was a massive sword fight. Rin and I weren’t allowed to fight, so we stood on the deck of the ship and watched as the crew got slaughtered. But Dad was in danger so I ran to him but Daisuke got to me first and held his sword to my throat. Dad sacrificed himself to save me, and so did the rest of the crew. And Rin almost died, too.’

Makoto started crying in earnest, but Haru stayed silent, wanting Makoto to get it all out.

‘All of the crew had been killed and Rin told me to get the ship out of the port. But I wasn’t quick enough and Daisuke came onto the ship and stabbed Rin. It wasn’t deep enough to kill him, and Rin managed to push Daisuke off his and into the water and he never talks about it but I keep thinking he’ll leave because I killed his Dad and nearly him and he’ll take the crew with him again and I can’t-’

Makoto gasped as he sobbed and Haru hugged the pirate. ‘It’s okay. It’s okay, Makoto. None of that was your fault.’

‘I know, but…’ Makoto wiped away his tears but more fell. ‘They all left me.’

‘It might seem like that, but it wasn’t on purpose. What happened with Rin’s father was his choice, and the same with your parents. They’ll have had their reasons, and I’m sure they did what they did because of their love for you. I’m certain of it.’

Makoto nodded and took a shaky breath in. ‘Thanks, Haru.’

The merman smiled. ‘You don’t need to thank me.’

‘Will you stay the night?” Makoto asked, wiping his eyes and nose.

‘Of course. You don’t need to ask.’

Makoto smiled, tears all gone, the only evidence of his near panic attack his red face. He lifted Haru off his lap and went back into his quarters. He filled a bucket with water from the wash basin, then grabbed the largest blanket he could find before he headed back out to the balcony.

He sat back down, and once he was settled against the wooden railings, Haru sat back in his lap and dipped his tail into the bucket. Once he was comfortable, Makoto wrapped the blanket around them both.

‘Is this okay?’ the pirate asked.

Haru nodded. ‘Perfect,’ he whispered, and Makoto couldn’t help but blush.

He rested his head on top of Haru’s and the two boys fell asleep like that, wrapped in a blanket with their backs to the ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa wakes up, but what does Rei have to say?

As he woke up, Nagisa smiled despite the pain he felt. His body wasn’t too sore, but it ached and he needed a bath or some hot water to soothe it. Not that he would get a bath aboard the ship. Maybe he could ask Rei for some swimming lessons. The blond smiled at the thought of his… boyfriend? Was that what they were now? They hadn’t talked about it last night, but Nagisa was presuming they were together now. They had to be, right? He knew it all been quick, but Nagisa liked him, and why would Rei have sex with him if he didn’t like him, too?

Nagisa lifted his head and found Rei staring at him. 

‘Hi,’ the bluenette said. He didn’t smile, but he still had his arms around Nagisa.

‘Hey,’ Nagisa whispered back. ‘So… last night…’ he said, not knowing how else to talk about it.

‘Yes. Last night.’ Rei removed his arms and propped himself up on one elbow. ‘It shouldn’t have happened.’

Nagisa’s heart dropped and he felt tears well up in his eyes. What was he supposed to say now?

Rei got up from the bed and proceeded to get dressed and Nagisa just lay there, still naked under the sheets. He felt numb. He felt like crying. He wanted to run to his prince for comfort but he didn’t want to move.

The blond gave Rei the courtesy of waiting until the bluenette had got dressed before he spoke again. ‘Get out.’

Rei turned around, confused. ‘Nagisa-’

‘Get out!’

‘Let me finish-’

‘No! Get out!’

‘Good morning~’

Nagisa looked up and saw Aiichiro stood in the doorway of Rei’s quarters. He was wearing Rin’s clothes, and his face was stuck halfway between a smile and confusion. The prince registered the look on Nagisa’s face and Aiichiro’s brow settled for confusion. ‘Nagisa? What’s wrong?’

Nagisa sobbed and he turned away from both Rei and Aiichiro, and the prince finally registered that Nagisa was actually naked and that Rin’s oil decanter is sat on the floor next to the bed and there are strange stains on the sheets and – oh, they had sex. But what had… _oh. Oh no._ Nagisa had been Aiichiro’s servant for years, and the two boys were so close to each other that not many words needed to be exchanged between them to work out if there was something wrong. But after one look at Nagisa and the scene before, Aiichiro turned to Rei, his light blue eyes sealing into a glare.

‘Get. Out.’

‘Y-your Highness-’ Rei stuttered, but that only intensified the prince’s glare.

‘Get out!’

And Rei practically ran from the room. Despite Aiichiro being locked away most of his life, he was still a prince, and he knew how to command the attention of a room and get his own way.

As soon as Rei had shut the door, Aiichiro’s face softened and he turned his attention to Nagisa. He ran over to the bed and hugged his servant, even though he was still naked, and the blond began to cry.

‘Oh, Nagisa…’ Aiichiro whispered. ‘What happened? Please tell me.’

The blond boy hiccupped, then he sniffed, lifting his head out of his best friend’s chest. ‘H-he… Rei… he finished making the oil and gave me a massage, but then we kissed and we had sex and I thought he liked me but-’ Nagisa hiccupped again and more tears fell. ‘I like him so much, Ai, but he said… it shouldn’t have happened.’ Nagisa sobbed and leant back into Aiichiro and the prince wrapped his arms around him. The blond had thought he could deal with it. The prince had managed to. He had lost his virginity on their first night aboard the ship to a man he didn’t know. And even though they both said there were no feelings involved, at least Rin kept coming back to Aiichiro. At least he laughed and smiled around him. At least he hadn’t regretted it.

Aiichiro rubbed his hands up and down Nagisa’s back. ‘You never have to speak to him again, alright? I’ll make sure he never comes back in here. Rin and I will protect you from him. He can’t hurt you anymore.’

Nagisa nodded with a sniff. The way Aiichiro had phrased it made it seem like Rei had physically abused him, like he was a hurtful person by nature, but Nagisa was too tired to argue. ‘Okay.’

‘Good. You should go back to sleep. You’re exhausted, Nagisa.’

The blond lay back down under the sheets. ‘Stay with me?’ he asked, feeling so timid. The last time he had felt like this was on his first day in Iwami palace.

‘Of course.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei reveals to Rin why he regretted sleeping with Nagisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of past abuse.

Rin grumbled as he pulled the covers tighter around himself.

Rei sighed and let him, not bothering to try and fight him for the sheets. The captain was annoyed at him and Rei knew exactly why. The navigator had broken Nagisa’s heart beyond recognition, and since Aiichiro was now spending every waking minute with his best friend, trying to cheer him up, that meant Rin got to spend no time at all with his boyfriend. Or whatever they were.

‘You don’t have to be so childish about it, Captain.’

Rin groaned and sat up. ‘It’s not my fault that you’re too proud to go and say sorry to Nagisa.’

Rei sighed and also sat up. He leant against the headboard, knees gathered against his chest. ‘I have apologised. He just didn’t let me explain properly.’

‘Explain what? Why you regretted having sex with him?’ Rin scoffed. He would never tell someone that, even if it had been the truth.

‘Well… don’t you regret sleeping with the prince?’

‘What? No!’ Rin exclaimed. ‘I-’ He felt like saying he loved him, but it was a lie. He liked the prince a lot, but the growing feelings he had for Aiichiro had no place in a casual sexual relationship. ‘I like Ai. A lot. And he’s kind and gentle and beautiful. As is Nagisa, in his own little way. Why did you say that to him? How could you? He’s practically been pining for you ever since he came aboard the ship. Can’t you see that?’

Rei looked away. ‘I know. And that’s the problem. He is kind and beautiful… and I don’t deserve him.’

Rin sat up straighter. He didn’t know much about Rei’s past. The boy had come down to the Iwatobi port one day and begged for a spot on the crew. Rei was practically in tears as he asked, and he had a black eye as well as bruising on his chest and arms. Rin had given into Rei’s begging, no questions asked, despite the bruising, and even though Rin had been doubtful at first, Rei had proved to be very intelligent with a natural knack for navigating. 

Over the years, Rin and the others had tried to find out more about Rei’s upbringing, but he always brushed the questions off. Rin only just realised that the only things he knew about Rei were his birthday, his favourite colour, and that he liked making things. He was a terrible captain.

‘What do you mean?’ Rin asked, softer now.

Rei closed his eyes. He had never told anyone. But he needed to. The longer he hid it, the more it would eat away at him. ‘My parents… before I came to you and begged you for a job, they abused me. Emotionally, mainly. They told me since I was five that I wasn’t good enough for anything or anyone. Then six months before the Silver Spyglass docked, my parents started physically abusing me. I knew I had to get out and I tried to escape all the time, but… Iwatobi is small. They always found me. Leaving the island was my only hope.’

Rin listened with wide eyes. Rei had always been so serious and quiet. He had presumed it was because he was so clever. Not because of abuse. He rested a hand on Rei’s shoulder. ‘That’s why you don’t think you deserve Nagisa? Because of your parents?’

Rei nodded. ‘And Nagisa can do so much better than me. I should have never even have kissed him. It’s for the best that he forget about what we did.’

Rin’s shoulders slumped. He’d never heard Rei sound so defeated. ‘You do deserve Nagisa. You’re kind, hard-working, and beautiful. You’re a perfect match for Nagisa. Besides, don’t you think Nagisa might want some say in all of this? Why don’t you just explain to him properly about your parents? He won’t care. He’ll want to look after you, to prove that you’re brilliant.’

Rei shook his head. ‘No. He can’t know. He’ll think I’m weak. Then he definitely won’t want me back. And you can’t tell him either.’

Rin sighed. ‘Rei-’

‘No,’ the navigator said, looking at Rin now. ‘No. He can’t know.’ The bluenette shook Rin’s hand off him and got settled on the mattress again, facing away from Rin.

The captain stared at Rei’s back for a moment before he led down, too. This was such a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiichiro has a revelation.

‘How’s Nagisa?’ Rin asked.

Aiichiro sighed and leant against the railings that surrounded the deck. His crop top and harem pants were a little crumpled from sleep, and his hair had gone fluffy, but Rin thought he looked adorable. It hurt him not to be able to sleep with Aiichiro last night. It wasn’t his or Aiichiro’s fault, but that didn’t mean Rin was any less upset about not getting to hold his gorgeous Aiichiro in bed.

It was the day after Rei’s revelation to Rin about his parents, and the redheaded captain was itching to go and tell Nagisa everything so he could stop the boy’s heart from breaking, but if he did that, then Rei would leave and nothing would be solved. They had to sort it out themselves.

‘He’s okay, I suppose. Well, actually, no, he’s really not. He’s asleep right now, but he woke up a few times last night and each time, he had a panic attack.’ Aiichiro rested his head against Rin’s shoulder. ‘I don’t know what to do for the best. I really thought Rei liked Nagisa. I know he can be a bit silly and boisterous at times, but Rei didn’t seem to mind, and he even said that Nagisa was beautiful and…’ Aiichiro shook his head and looked up at Rin with tears in his eyes. ‘Why would he kiss him and have sex with him if he didn’t feel anything for him?’

Rin wrapped his arms around Aiichiro and kissed the top of his head. He wanted to tell Aiichiro everything that Rei had said to him so he could put this beautiful grey-haired boy’s mind at rest, but he couldn’t. It would be a huge betrayal of trust, so as much as it hurt Rin, he didn’t say anything about Rei’s admission.

‘I know how you feel,’ Rin said. ‘Makoto was a bit like this a few years ago.’

Aiichiro looked up with wide eyes. ‘What happened?’

Rin told the story of Makoto and their father to Aiichiro, but the pirate captain kept getting side-tracked, his face lighting up with happiness as he told Aiichiro about all the fun things he and Makoto used to do with their father.

‘There was this one time, we were in Nagoya, and our dad tried to help this old lady carry her shopping but she thought he was trying to steal from her so she-’

Aiichiro stood on his tiptoes and pressed a kiss to Rin’s jaw, mid-sentence.

The redhead looked down at Aiichiro, his eyebrows raised. ‘What was that for?’

The prince giggled. ‘Nothing. You just look beautiful when you’re happy.’

Rin blushed and pulled Aiichiro even closer to him. ‘Come here,’ he muttered and leant down to kiss him.

Aiichiro kissed back eagerly, smile on his face, and he only had one thought on his mind.

_I think I’m falling in love with you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka decides to return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short, which I apologise for since the previous chapter was also short, but this chapter needed to be in to advance the story :)

Haruka floated in the water, shoals of sea bream and barracuda swimming past him. He watched from a distance as the Silver Spyglass docked in Yamaguichi. He couldn’t get too close in case one of the other pirates saw him, or one of the humans in the port did, but he so desperately wanted to go and see Makoto again.

He hadn’t told the gentle pirate, but Haru was going home. He wasn’t planning on staying long. It would just be a flying visit, to let his parents know that he was still alive. His father, the King, was relaxed, and let Haruka do almost anything he wanted, but the Queen, Haruka’s mother, was strict and was set on Haruka settling down with a foreign prince or princess.

It would never happen, but Haru would entertain his mother’s ideas for a few hours. He would be back before sunset and Makoto would be none the wiser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke sneaks onto the Silver Spyglass.

Sousuke sat cross-legged on his small boat, watching as the Silver Spyglass docked in Yamaguichi. He needed to get closer, and fast, before the ship set off again. He didn’t know how long they would stay in the port for. They could be resting and staying over night, or they could just be restocking and setting off within the hour. Either way, he couldn’t be seen. If anyone saw him, it would break his cover immediately. His teal eyes were native to Samezuka, the same kingdom Kisumi and Daisuke came from. If one of the pirates who rescued Prince Aiichirou were to see him, they would see red and his mission would be over. And that didn’t spell well for Sousuke. He didn’t want to bring Aiichirou and Nagisa to Kisumi or Daisuke. The two Samezukan men were cruel, and they would break the prince and his servant within one week. But Sousuke had to do it. They would kill him if he didn’t.

With a sigh, Sousuke produced a wooden spyglass from his pocket and looked at the port. The ship he was following had just docked, and the first person off the ship was a tall man with red hair. A smaller man with grey hair followed and Sousuke smiled. That was the prince. Down the ladder next was another small man, this one with blond hair, and he ran to the prince and clung to his arm. Sousuke’s smile got wider. The old man in Okinawa had been right.

He put his spyglass away and rowed as fast as he could towards Yamaguichi, the muscles in his arms straining by the time he got to the port. He moored his boat away from the Silver Spyglass and got off, making sure to keep his head down as he made his way through the port. He’d only identified one crew member so far. He should have watched them longer before he made his move. He cursed under his breath but kept going. He couldn’t change that now.

He eventually made it to where the boat was docked. As far as he could see, no one was on board, but there was someone stood on the walkway by the rope ladder, as if guarding it, but they didn’t look like they were that interested. They had bright orange hair, shining golden eyes, and a rather cute face. Sousuke found himself smiling, but then shook his head. Now wasn’t the time to start considering members of a ship he was trying to stowaway on as cute. But how was he going to get the boy to move?

Luckily for him, a street vendor approached the young man, selling red bean mochi, and Sousuke took his chance. He strolled down the walkway, looking as if he inspecting the ship docked opposite the Silver Spyglass. He walked until he got past the cute boy, then glanced over his shoulder. The boy was thoroughly distracted, so Sousuke strode across the walkway, then swiftly climbed up the rope ladder and onto the Silver Spyglass.

As he had seen from below, no one was on the deck, so Sousuke, keeping low, walked to the middle of the ship and slipped down into the hull. There were several bedrooms on this level, and Sousuke inspected them all. They all had beds and closets, but none of them were suitable for Sousuke to hide under or in. He was a large man, far too tall and shoulders too broad. In retrospect, he really shouldn’t have been sent on a mission where it would be impossible for him to be a stowaway, but no one argued with Daisuke and Kisumi’s orders.

Sousuke went back to the ladder and went down another level in the ship. This section of the hull held the kitchen, as well as more sleeping quarters. They were even smaller than the ones on the previous floor, but Sousuke looked through each of them anyway, hoping there would be a hiding place in one of them.

As he approached the final door, Sousuke looked up as he heard a creaking above him, as well as talking. The crew were returning to the ship. He had to find a hiding place, and fast. He darted into the room, and, unfortunately, there wasn’t a closet or a desk in this one because it was so small. But the captain had made up for it, obviously, since the bed in here was slightly bigger than in the rest of the sleeping quarters.

With a grin, Sousuke dived under it and clapped a hand over his mouth to steady his breathing. He had gotten under it just in time, as a few seconds later, the door to the room opened and someone came in. Sousuke couldn’t see who it was from where he was led, but they flounced onto the bed, and Sousuke knew they were small, since the mattress barely sunk. _Maybe he was in the cute boy’s room._ Sousuke shook the thought from his head. Now wasn’t the time for this. He had to stay as quiet as possible, learn the movements of everyone on the ship, and then, he would strike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka returns home, but he really shouldn't have.

Returning home to the Ocean Palace was the worst decision Haruka had ever made. As soon as he swam onto the grounds, he was restrained by two guards who dragged him to his room, where _it_ was waiting for him.

_It_ was a chain, secured to the wall at one end and two cuffs at the other. As soon as Haruka saw it, he started struggling in the grip of the guards, but they were stronger than him. They locked him in the chains with no trouble, and when Haruka pulled on it, he let a sob escape his mouth. The chain was strong and secured well to the wall. There was no way he could free himself.

The guards stepped out of the Haruka’s bedroom, and his mother came in, no sense of remorse showing on her face.

‘You’re finally home, Haruka.’

‘Let me go!’ he shouted, not caring if everyone in the palace heard.

The Queen shook her head. ‘No. We’re having a ball in a week’s time for you, so you can pick your husband or a wife. There’s no chance I’m letting you free until then.’

Haruka sniffed and wiped away the tears that had started to fall with the back of his hand. ‘Where’s dad? He would never let you do this to me.’

‘He’s away on business. But don’t worry, he’ll be back in time for your wedding.’

The merman prince cried out in desperation as he pulled on the chain once more. ‘You can’t do this to me!’

His mother just smiled. ‘Yes, I can. The guards will up later with some food for you.’

She left the room and Haruka swam after her, but when he was half a metre from the door, the chain yanked him back, the cuffs almost cutting into his skin. ‘I hate you!’ he screamed after her, but she didn’t come back.

He swam to the wall and tried to pull the chain out at the base, but it was no use. It was cemented well and Haruka was stuck here until the ball, until he picked a spouse.

Haruka started to cry in earnest now, tears streaming down his face, combining with the ocean in rivulets. Already, his whole body ached for Makoto. He needed him. Haruka felt his heart pull in the direction of the Silver Spyglass and his tail vibrate, just because he knew he wouldn’t see Makoto, couldn’t see him, for a week. Or maybe never.

_Never._

Haruka whimpered at the thought of never seeing Makoto again, his Makoto, his gentle giant, the boy he promised he wouldn’t abandon. He sobbed harder, thinking of that night when Makoto had laid his soul bare to Haruka, having a panic attack as he told Haruka about his past.

‘Makoto!’ he screamed, slamming both of his hands down repeatedly on the sandy floor. He didn’t stop until he lost all feeling in his hands, and then he curled up on the floor, holding his iridescent blue tail to his chest. ‘Makoto… please…’ he gasped out, turning his face into the floor.

…

Three days into his imprisonment, Haruka’s eyes and face and lips had gone red, raw from crying and shouting and screaming. The cuffs had dug into his wrists, making him bleed, and bruises had started to bloom on his arms where the guards had held him. It felt like he was drowning, but he couldn’t scream anymore. He needed his soul mate. Mermaids, once they had found their soul mate, had to be near them. Being this far away from Makoto was putting strain on his body. He needed to feel Makoto’s hands running through his hair, his knuckles caressing his face, his fingertips digging into his hips whilst they slept, as if Makoto was unconsciously trying to get even closer to Haruka, as if skin-to-skin contact wasn’t enough.

Haruka sat by the window of his room, watching with hollow eyes as supplies were brought into the palace for the ball. Fine satins and silks for the decorations, every type of fish imaginable for the feast, and instruments for the dancing.

It was really happening. Haruka had to do this. He had no other choice. By the end of the week, he would be engaged.

And it wouldn’t be to Makoto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei attempts to talk to Nagisa.

Rei was sat in Rin’s quarters, on the mattress with his knees pulled up against his chest and staring out of the wide window above Rin’s bed. It had been a week since he’d done the unthinkable to Nagisa, and he’d only seen the boy once. That was yesterday, when they’d stopped briefly in Yamaguichi. But even then, Nagisa had stuck close to Rin and Aiichiro and kept his eyes to the ground. He wasn’t running around and smiling as he explored, like he’d done in Okinawa. There had been no life to the beautiful boy in Yamaguichi. It was like he was dead inside.

The navigator led down on the bed and curled up, and as he did, his butterfly necklace jangled against his chest. He wrapped a hand around the pendant and squeezed his violet eyes shut, remembering the day Nagisa had given it to him. They had been sat on the quarterdeck and Nagisa had placed the necklace on Rei before they almost kissed.

He knew Nagisa hadn’t deserved his harsh words, but every time he remembered it, every time he relived that devastating moment, his parents’ words would echo in his head.

_You’re a piece of shit._

_I wish I’d had that abortion._

_No one will ever love you._

_You’re useless._

Those words had been drilled into Rei’s skull since he was five, and even though he knew he wasn’t any of those things, that they weren’t true, that it was his parents who were the scum of the earth, not him, he still couldn’t bring himself to go and tell Nagisa the truth.

Rin had been throwing Rei pitying glances ever since he’d told the captain about his upbringing, but today, he’d finally had enough of his navigator moping around and Rin had sent Rei off to bed.

But the blue-haired pirate had had enough or moping around, too. He still refused to tell Nagisa the truth, but he had to at least talk to the boy, or he was going to go crazy.

He got up from the bed, not even bothering to check his appearance in the mirror before he left Rin’s quarters.

On deck, the sun was setting, and if he was under different circumstances, he’d stand and watch it sink below the horizon, admire how beautiful it was, or wonder what it be like to bask in the sun’s final rays with Nagisa. But not right now. Rei was so preoccupied; he didn’t even notice who was stood on the deck. Instead, Rei went straight to the hull entrance, climbed down the ladder as fast as he could, then ran to the left, towards his bedroom, where he knew Nagisa would be.

Rei burst in through the door to his room and the first thing he saw was Nagisa, curled up on the bed, wearing Rei’s pyjamas, looking so cute. But then he sat up, and Rei’s heart fell into his stomach. The boy’s face was pale, the skin around his eyes, red, and his lips trembled at the mere sight of Rei.

‘R-rei? What… what are you doing here?’

The navigator stepped into the room and he felt a lump form in his throat as he saw Nagisa shuffle away from him. Rei held up his hands, as if he was surrendering. ‘It’s okay. I swear I won’t hurt you. I just came to apologise.’

Nagisa shook his head, his eyes wide with fright.

Rei walked towards the bed and Nagisa whimpered, tears gathering in his magenta eyes.

‘Please, just listen to me, Nagisa. I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt you.’ He came even closer towards the bed and reached out to touch Nagisa, but that was when the blond boy started screaming.

‘No! Get away with me!’

‘Nagisa, I-’

‘No!’ He tried to get off the bed, but his body got twisted in the sheets and he fell to the floor. In his desperation to get away from Rei, he got even more tangled. 

Rei reached out to help him, but Nagisa screamed even louder.

‘I’m trying to help you, Nagisa!’

‘Don’t touch me!’

Suddenly, Makoto came into the room, brow furrowed in worry. ‘What the hell is going on?!’

‘I’m just trying to-’ Rei started, but Nagisa cut him off.

‘Makoto! Get _him_ away from me!’ he shouted, pointing at Rei.

‘Nagisa, please, just listen to me,’ Rei said and reached out once more, but as soon as he touched Nagisa’s shoulder, the blond boy started to hyperventilate.

‘Rei! Stop it! He’s having a panic attack.’ Makoto went to step towards Nagisa, wanting to calm him down, but Rei pushed him away from the blond, his jealousy resurging. He recalled those first few days aboard the ship with the prince, and how Rei had upset Nagisa, and the boy had run straight to Makoto. But not this time. This time, Rei would take look after Nagisa.

‘Nagisa is _my_ boyfriend! I’ll take care of him, not you.’

‘Makoto…’ Nagisa said in a whimper, barely able to get the name out through his panicked breaths.

Makoto, not caring if he lost Rei as a friend, pushed past the navigator and lifted Nagisa up into his arms.

Rei saw red and tried to wrestle Nagisa out of Makoto’s arms, but Nagisa started screaming again and kicked out at Rei and that’s when the navigator backed away, knowing he’d made the situation even worse.

He watched as Makoto carried the boy out of the room, then he sunk to the floor and started sobbing.

…

Makoto hurried along the hull corridor with Nagisa in his arms, the younger boy panting and crying at an irregular rate. He had to be quick and get him to a safe place and calm him down before he fainted. He remembered the panic attack he’d had in front of Haruka, and as he held Nagisa, Makoto couldn’t help but think about the mermaid. Makoto hadn’t seen him last night, and Makoto had dearly missed him, but now wasn’t the time to think about the gorgeous mermaid. He had to put Nagisa first.

He pushed open the door to his bedroom with his foot and put Nagisa on the bed straight away.

‘Can I get you anything?’ Makoto asked, keeping his voice as quiet and even as possible, which was hard, considering how angry he was with Rei. ‘Some water? The prince? Do you want me to go and get Ai for you?’

Nagisa shook his head and just held out his arms. Makoto understood what he meant straight away and he sat down on the bed with Nagisa, holding the blond boy as he cried into his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Aiichiro rechristen their quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

As soon as he heard what had happened in Rei’s quarters, Aiichiro rushed to Makoto’s room. By the time he arrived, Nagisa was already asleep, and Makoto was sat on the side of the bed.

‘Is he alright?’ Aiichiro asked, taking a seat next to Makoto.

‘He is now. He exhausted himself from crying and screaming. The poor thing,’ the pirate said, a sad smile on his face.

‘I’ll stay with him for a while. You’ve done enough already.’

Makoto shook his head. ‘No. It’s fine. You should go. I’m sure Rin wants to celebrate with you about getting his quarters back now that Rei had returned to his own room.’

‘Thanks, Makoto.’ Aiichiro got up and headed towards the door, but turned around at the last moment. ‘Wait, where will Nagisa stay now then?’

‘He can stay in here with me. My bed’s big enough for the two of us.’

Aiichiro bit his lip. ‘I don’t think that’s such a good idea.’ The prince didn’t want his best friend being taken advantage of again.

Makoto gave the grey-haired boy a reassuring smile. ‘I’ll look after him, I promise. If it helps settle your mind any, I already have someone in my heart.’

Aiichiro hummed then nodded. ‘Fine. But if I find you’ve hurt him, I’ll kill you with your own sword.’

The gentle pirate chuckled. ‘I don’t doubt it. Now, go and see Rin before he comes to get you himself.’

The prince nodded, shut the door, and climbed back up to deck. The first thing he saw was Rin’s shoes, and the pirate captain lifted him out of the hull.

‘I was just about to come looking for you,’ the redhead said once Aiichiro was stood on deck. ‘I wasn’t sure where you’d go to.’

‘I was just with Nagisa,’ the prince said, and Rin sighed.

‘I heard what happened. Is he alright?’

Aiichiro just shrugged. ‘I don’t know. He’s asleep. I’ll go and see him again in the morning.’

Rin hummed in agreement. ‘Alright. But for now…’ The pirate captain smirked and wrapped his arms around Aiichiro’s waist. ‘My quarters are empty,’ he whispered, leaning down to place a single kiss on the prince’s neck. ‘And it’s been so long since I’ve had you in my arms.’

Aiichiro sighed contently and placed his hands against Rin’s chest. ‘It has, hasn’t it?’

Rin nodded and eyed the prince’s lips. They still looked as soft as the first time Rin had kissed them. He looked back up at Aiichiro’s eyes and smiled. ‘Want to make up for it?’

Aiichiro couldn’t help but grin. ‘Definitely.’

The pirate captain grabbed the prince’s hand and led him into his quarters, and as soon as the door was shut, Rin pushed Aiichiro against it and started to kiss him. _Fuck,_ Rin thought. It really had been a while. His hands immediately started wandering down to the hem of Aiichiro’s shirt and he lifted it up straight away, letting his thumbs caress the boy’s nipples.

Aiichiro gasped into Rin’s mouth as he felt his nubs hardening. ‘Rin…’ he said with a groan as he pulled out of the kiss.

‘Yeah, princess?’ he asked, not wanting to stop.

‘You feel so good.’

Rin gave the prince a crooked smile, then looked down at the boy’s neck in disappointment. ‘All the marks I left have faded.’

‘Then I guess you’ll have to do something about that then, won’t you?’

Rin growled and started to kiss up and down Aiichiro’s neck, nibbling and sucking after he placed a kiss. Aiichiro whimpered and squeaked and tilted his head back against the door, exposing his neck even further to Rin and letting the redheaded pirate do whatever he wanted.

The captain took a step back to admire his work. The usually milky expanse of skin was absolutely covered in tiny red marks and Rin groaned at the sight. The prince was thoroughly claimed. He leant back in and placed both of his hands on the side of Aiichiro’s head, and the prince, although he couldn’t be sure, thought he something more than just lust in the pirate’s eyes.

‘I know we’ve been on the same ship all this time, but not even being able to share a bed with you has been torture. Let’s never let this happen again, okay?’

‘Okay,’ Aiichiro whispered.

Rin kissed him again, much slower this time, but there was still a sense of desperation to it. His hands returned to Aiichiro’s body, and they soon found themselves heading downwards and cupping the prince’s ass.

The grey-haired boy moaned and rocked back into Rin’s hands. He pulled out of the kiss and opened his mouth, planning to ask Rin to just get on with it and fuck on, but before he could, there was a knock at the door. Aiichiro’s shoulders slumped and Rin groaned, resting his head on top of the prince’s, still holding the younger boy close.

‘What is it?’

‘Ah, sorry, captain,’ Izumi said from the other side of the door, ‘but we’re just having a bit of trouble with the sails and the wind direction.’

Rin clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. ‘Right. I’ll be out in a minute.’

‘Yes, captain.’

Once he was sure Izumi had moved away from the door, Rin removed his head from on top of Aiichiro’s and looked down at the boy. ‘I’ll be as quick as I can.’

Aiichiro pouted. ‘Can’t someone else sort it?’

‘No. Rei and Nagisa are asleep, Makoto is looking after Nagisa, and everyone else is too incompetent.’

‘But I miss you,’ Aiichiro said, one of his small hands now trailing down Rin’s chest towards his crotch.

Rin removed the hand and pressed a kiss to the tip of the prince’s nose. ‘And I miss you, too. I’ll just be a few minutes, alright?’

Aiichiro nodded reluctantly after a moment. He really didn’t want the pirate to go, even if it was just out onto the deck. He was falling in love with the man, and though he didn’t want to come across as too desperate, he did want to spend as much time as possible with him, pretending there was something between them, just in case Rin ever got tired of wanting him. ‘Okay.’

Rin smiled and reached for the door handle. ‘And no touching yourself while I’m gone. I’m sure you can wait.’ And then with a wink, the pirate captain was gone.

Aiichiro sighed and made his way over to the bed. He couldn’t wait. It may have been a while since he got to spend time with Rin like this, but it only made him realise how much he needed release. Aiichiro stripped off his clothes and laid in the centre of the bed. His hand went downwards, across his chest and to his crotch. His small cock was already half hard and the prince wrapped his hand around it, slowly pumping himself until he was fully hard. It didn’t take long, but Rin still hadn’t returned. Aiichiro pouted. He didn’t want to come without Rin. But he could maybe get ready for him.

He spied the bottle of oil by the bed and smirked. He’d never fingered himself before, but it had always felt so good whenever Rin had done it. Without a second thought, the grey-haired prince grabbed the decanter and poured a good amount onto three of his fingers. He put the bottle back and spread his legs, then bit his lip as he tried to remember what Rin had done to him. _He usually circles my entrance with the oil, so I can get used to the feeling of it._ Aiichiro nodded and began to do the same thing to himself. Once he adjusted to it, he slipped one finger inside. It went in easily, as Aiichiro expected. He moved it around, like Rin did, and once he was used to the feeling of his thinner and shorter finger, he added in the next one. The prince hissed through his teeth. Even though his fingers were slim and he’d been fingered before, it _had_ been a while, and in comparison to Rin, he had little knowledge as to what he was doing.

Still, though, the prince carried on, moving slower than he had been doing. He pushed the two fingers in a little further, but Aiichiro was finding no pleasure from it. It always felt so good with Rin… _Rin._ That was what he needed. But he wasn’t here, so Aiichiro had to go with the next best thing. Rin quarters were completely bathed in the pirate’s scent and Aiichiro closed his eyes before he breathed it all in with a deep sigh. He moved his fingers again, and this time, he moaned. He hadn’t found his prostate, but just imagining that Rin was here and that he was doing this to him made him feel so much better. He spread his fingers inside himself, not much, but just enough to make him feel it, and Aiichiro’s hips bucked upwards and down onto his fingers. He needed more.

Just as he was about to insert the third finger, he heard the door open and his eyes shot back open. Rin was stood in the doorway, black irises almost completely dilated as he took in the sight before him. After a moment, Rin turned around and shouted something onto the deck, but then he came back into the room, shut the door, and leant against it.

Aiichiro stopped moving his fingers, but kept the inside himself and looked at Rin.

The pirate huffed. ‘You’re a disobedient little thing, aren’t you?’

The prince just nodded and watched with wide eyes as Rin stalked over to the bed, his boots seeming louder on the wooden floor than usual. ‘Well? That’s only two fingers. You need three before my cock can fit inside your little hole.’

Aiichiro moaned from Rin’s words and pushed in the third finger. He pumped them in and out of himself, like Rin did. The prince tried his best to mimic the redhead’s movements, and after a moment of fumbling, his fingers were sliding in further and Aiichiro’s hips were bucking. He was almost there. He was almost touching his prostate. Just a little more-

A large hand grabbed his wrist and pulled the fingers out of Aiichiro. The boy whimpered and went to put them back in, but Rin yanked him up by the hand, forcing him to sit up and look straight into Rin’s red eyes.

‘You couldn’t wait, could you, Your Highness? You’re so desperate for me, aren’t you?’

Aiichiro only managed to nod. He really needed to come and was just agreeing to everything Rin was saying.

‘Such a slut. Fingering and stretching you ready for my cock is my favourite part. And you couldn’t even wait ten minutes for me.’

‘Ah~ sorry, Rin.’

Rin let go of his wrist and took off his clothes as quickly as he could, revealing his gorgeous body and hard length to the prince. He stepped even closer to the bed, cock level with Aiichiro’s face. ‘Suck it,’ he said, and even though Aiichiro had never done it before, he opened his mouth straight away and took the head of Rin’s cock into his mouth.

‘Shit…’ Rin whispered as he watched the prince. He was only sucking on the head, but the little kitten licks that Aiichiro was giving, as well as the heat from his mouth, it already felt so good. ‘Take it in further,’ the pirate said, even though what he was already receiving felt wonderful. This was meant to be the prince’s punishment for touching himself when Rin had explicitly told him not to. But it had been so hot to watch.

Aiichiro did as he was told and took Rin’s cock further inside. It was almost hitting the back of his mouth, so he stopped there and began to suck again, even though there was still a couple of inches not inside.

‘Did you think of me when you fingered yourself, princess?’ Rin asked.

The boy hummed and nodded around Rin’s cock and the pirate’s hips bucked slightly, making Aiichiro take his cock even further inside his mouth.

The prince gagged a little, but he didn’t pull off Rin’s cock. He just kept sucking and Rin moaned. ‘Fuck, baby. Do you think you can deep throat me? Yeah? You think you can fit all of me inside your pretty little mouth?’

Aiichiro nodded again, still sucking, and slowly, Rin slid the rest of his cock inside.

‘All the way…’ Rin hissed and threw his head back. _Fuck, this boy was incredible._ ‘Well done, baby. But you’ve got to keep on sucking, okay?’

The prince just whimpered, unable to move his head properly to nod, and carried on sucking. He never thought it would feel so good to be used like this, but as Rin’s precum dripped down his throat, he could understand why people enjoyed it so much.

Above the prince, Rin was moaning in time with all the prince’s sucks. The boy’s mouth felt like heaven. This certainly wouldn’t be the last time they did this. But Rin didn’t want Aiichiro to feel left out. Slowly, taking care not to move his lower body too much for fear of choking Aiichiro, he leant forwards and slipped three of his fingers inside the boy’s hole.

Aiichiro tried to gasp but couldn’t. He closed his eyes and carried on sucking. It felt so good to be filled from both ends like this. He was going to come unless it stopped. Feeling the pressure building up, one of Aiichiro’s hands went to his cock, but after only a single stroke, Rin yanked the hand away.

‘No. You couldn’t wait for me before, so now touching yourself now. Understand, slut?’

Aiichiro just whimpered, but it turned to a cry when Rin’s fingers were removed and smack was delivered to his ass.

‘A whimper does not mean you understand.’

The prince tried his best to nod, but as he did, he choked and pulled off Rin’s cock, coughing and spluttering. ‘Sorry…’ he muttered.

Rin shook his head. ‘It’s fine. You did a good job.’

‘Does that mean I can come now?’

The pirate hummed. ‘I don’t know. Can you?’

Aiichiro whined and Rin pushed the boy so he was led down on the bed. He sat between his spread legs, and Aiichiro smiled, hoping that Rin would finally fuck him, but instead, the captain went for his nipples. He twisted them between his fingers, then smoothed over the hardened nubs with the pad of his thumb, which made Aiichiro whimper in need.

‘Please, Rin.’

‘Please what?’

‘I need to come!’

The pirate just smirked. ‘Let’s see if you can come untouched.’

Before Aiichiro could protest, Rin had leant down and taken one of the prince’s nipples into his mouth. He sucked it for a moment, then bit down, and Aiichiro cried out.

‘Rin! Please!’

The captain didn’t bother to reply and just switched nipples, alternating back and forth between them, sucking and biting the nubs until they were ruby red.

Aiichiro was a moaning mess beneath him. The way Rin was playing with his nipples made him feel good, but it wasn’t enough to make him come. He needed to be touched, properly, either on his cock or in his hole. He whimpered and started canting his hips upwards, grinding onto nothing but air and Rin pulled off the nipple and smirked.

‘I wish you could see yourself right now. You look so hot, so filthy, moving your hips like that. You need to be filled, don’t you?’

The prince nodded, but felt slightly relieved when he could sense his orgasm approaching. He didn’t need to be touched at all. He just needed Rin to talk to him like that. It made him throw his head back and curl his toes. ‘Please…’

‘Come for me, you little slut.’

And he did, with a cry of Rin’s name. His cum streaked up and down his chest, and once he finished, he slumped down onto the bed. But he had no time to relax. He felt Rin’s hand on his tummy, and it was scooping up all of his cum. Aiichiro watched with half-lidded eyes as Rin slicked up his cock with it, and the sight alone got Aiichiro aroused again.

Rin chuckled when he saw the prince’s rapidly re-hardening cock. ‘You can’t resist me, can you?’

‘No, captain.’

The redhead groaned at the nickname. He picked up Aiichiro’s legs and positioned himself in between them. ‘Ready for me, princess?’

‘Always.’

Rin slid inside, and once his cock was fully sheathed, his head drooped forward. _Fuck! So tight, so warm._ He leant forwards even further and rested his forehead against Aiichiro’s. ‘Baby, you feel so good. Did it hurt when I entered you?’

‘No,’ the prince said with a smile. ‘It feels great. But I really need you to fuck me.’

Rin pulled out slightly, then thrust back in, and they both moaned at the same time. ‘I won’t last long,’ the pirate managed to say. ‘I was close before.’

‘Neither will I. Ah!’ Aiichiro cried out as his prostate was hit and he grabbed Rin’s shoulders. ‘There! Please!’

Rin complied and thrust in and out, hitting the same spot almost every time. Aiichiro was tightening up around him and he only managed a few more thrusts against the boy’s prostate until he came inside, his large hands gripping Aiichiro’s hips.

As Rin came inside him, Aiichiro came, too, and he wrapped his legs around the pirate’s waist as they rode out their orgasms together, both of them still moaning. Their sounds of pleasure gave way to pants, and Aiichiro’s legs fell to the mattress, too tired to hold them up any longer. Rin pulled out of the prince, then rolled over and led next to him.

‘Good?’ Rin asked, when he’d got his breath back.

‘Amazing.’

Rin smiled and Aiichiro rolled over to face him, and the captain immediately held him in his arms. The prince closed his eyes as Rin pressed kisses all over his face. It felt wonderful, but the boy couldn’t help but imagine that the gentle caresses and ministrations were accompanied by sweet nothings and confessions of love. But they weren’t. He had no real idea how Rin felt about him. All he knew was that the pirate enjoyed his company.

‘I need to clean you up,’ Rin whispered, and he made to get up from the bed, but Aiichiro whined and pulled him back to cuddle with him.

‘No. Stay here. Do it in the morning.’

‘You’ll be all sticky.’

‘Don’t care.’

Rin chuckled, pulled the sheets over them, and gave Aiichiro a kiss. ‘Sorry about calling you a slut, by the way. I didn’t mean it. I know you’re not. It just kind of… came out. You looked so hot fingering yourself like that.’

Aiichiro smiled. ‘Don’t worry about it. I know you didn’t mean it. Besides, I quite liked it.’

The pirate captain laughed and gave Aiichiro one final kiss. ‘Then I’ll definitely do it again next time. Night, Ai.’

‘Good night, Rin.’

The redhead fell asleep first, but Aiichiro stayed awake longer, laying his head against Rin’s chest and listening to his heartbeat. His legs and heart were aching, but the prince could care less about limbs. All he wanted was for the man in his arms to love him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Haru really go through with his mother's plans for him?

Haruka sat on his bed, staring straight forwards, not even flinching as his mother decorated his face, chest, and arms with body paint and makeup. He could hear the music from the ballroom. It had already begun. The beginning of the end. Tonight, he would be engaged to a person he didn’t even know. He wanted to cry, but it would be no use. His mother would only berate him for ruining his makeup, and it felt like he had no tears left to cry. He felt so hollow.

The Queen swam back from the bed and bent down, giving Haru a good once over with her eyes. ‘Beautiful, Haruka. Here.’ She handed him a mirror and he took it from her. His chest, arms, and neck had been painted in blue and gold, swirls and curls of paint everywhere to make Haruka appear more slender, more desirable. The makeup was light, but Haruka detested it. He felt like some prize seahorse being dressed up so he could be sold.

He threw the mirror down onto the floor and the Queen tutted. ‘Honestly, Haruka. You need to be much more civil and obedient if you want to be engaged by the end of the night.’

_I don’t want to be engaged by the end of the night,_ Haruka thought. _I just want Makoto._

‘Now… ah, yes.’ The Queen swam over to the dresser and brought out a set of body chains. She carried them back over to the bed and secured them around her son’s chest. ‘And for the finishing touch…’ she went back to the dresser and this time returned with his grandmother’s tiara. It was small and silver, with a heart at the crest of, and sapphire set into the middle of it. He had dreamed of wearing his grandmother’s tiara, but not like this. Not ever like this. The urge to cry washed over him again but Haruka ignored it. Even if he wasn’t the Ocean Prince, he still couldn’t have been with Makoto. He was a merman, and Makoto was a human. They were worlds apart. It didn’t matter that they were soul mates. They could never be together. He just had to suck it up and marry someone else.

His mother placed the tiara on top of his head and she smiled. ‘Perfect. Guards!’

Two palace soldiers swam into the room and stood to attention, the base of their tridents digging into the sandy floor. ‘Yes, your Majesty?’

‘I’m going to release Haruka. Please be ready to grab him and escort him down to the ballroom.’

The two guards nodded and placed themselves on either side of Haruka before they grabbed his forearms. The bruises that had been put there by the guards had faded, but Haruka had a feeling they were soon going to be returning.

His mother produced a key from the pocket of her tunic and she unlocked the cuffs that had bound her son to the wall for the past week. The restraints fell away and Haruka hissed when he saw the cuts and dried blood that had been caused from tugging on the chain.

The Queen tutted. ‘If only you were more obedient, Haruka, then this wouldn’t have happened.’ She shook her head, took a cloth from the dresser, and cleaned away the blood. ‘We’ll just have to say that you were in a fishing accident.’ She looked at the two guards. ‘I’ll go to the ballroom first, then bring the prince in five minutes. And don’t let go of him until you’re in the ballroom, no matter what he says.’

‘Of course, your Majesty.’

The Queen turned back to her son with a smile on her face. ‘I can’t wait to meet your betrothed.’ Then she left the room.

Haruka looked up at the two guards restraining him. He didn’t recognise either of them. His mother had probably picked them for that reason. If Haruka knew them, then convincing them to let him go would have been easy. But there was no use even trying if he didn’t even know the guards’ names.

He sighed and slumped in the guards’ hold. These were his final moments. It felt like he was being too dramatic, but the thought of marrying someone that wasn’t his soul mate made him want to throw up. He closed his eyes and thought of Makoto. His mating call that had drawn Haruka to him, those sweet green eyes that always comforted him, his hands, his hair, the way he spoke to Haruka… the merman let out a shuddery breath as he felt his heart quicken within his chest. He loved Makoto. So much. And he hadn’t even had the chance to tell him.

He opened his mouth, preparing to scream for the pirate, but before he could, the five minutes were up and the guards were dragging him out of his room and down to the ballroom. He struggled in their grip and sent pleading looks to passing servants, but they all kept their heads bowed, even the ones Haruka knew, the ones who he thought were his friends.

He let out a quiet cry of despair as he saw the ballroom doors approaching. He whimpered and bowed his head in submission. No one was coming to help him.

Two more guards opened the doors to the ballroom, and the two that were holding Haruka practically threw him into the room before the doors were shut behind him. He looked around frantically. To his right was a floor to ceiling mirror, which his mother was stood in front of, greeting guests, and there was another set of doors on the other side of the mirror, identical to the ones he’d just been through, and groups of royal soldiers were guarding both sets. The rest of the room was already filled with dancing nobles, and almost around the entire perimeter of the room ran a table, laden with luxurious food. Jellyfish had been collected up and scattered around the room, their glowing flesh lighting up the white crème swirls of moulding on the walls, and also showed the number of guards in the room. There were eight windows in the room, and four guards were standing by each one, and there were six guards at the other end of the room where the other door was. There was no chance of escape.

‘Haruka!’

He looked up and saw his mother was waving him over. The prince sighed and reluctantly swam to her. ‘Yes, mother?’

‘This is Fumihiro, the Prince of Miyagi. Say hello.’

‘Hello.’

The Queen flicked Haruka’s arm and the prince bowed to Fumihiro. ‘I am pleased to make your acquaintance.’

‘No, your Highness, the pleasure is all mine.’ The other prince snatched up Haruka’s hand and placed a kiss on the back of it, and the raven pulled his hand back straight away.

Fumihiro just smirked. ‘Save a dance for me later, your Highness.’ Then he winked and swam off towards where the band were playing in the centre of the ballroom.

‘What did you think of him?’ the Queen asked.

Haruka shrugged. ‘Bit too forward.’

She hummed. ‘I see. Then maybe…’ she swam up and scanned the crowd with her eyes, then floated back down with a grin. ‘Ah, yes!’ She gestured to someone with her hand and they swam over. It was another prince, this one with ginger hair and yellow eyes. Haruka had never seen him before.

‘Haruka, this is Saburo, the Prince of Ibaraki.’

‘It’s nice to meet you, your Highness.’ The prince bowed and Haruka bit his lip. At least this one wasn’t as pushy as the previous one. ‘Would you like to dance with me?’

Haruka sighed and nodded. He could just about stand this guy.

Saburo took his hand and led him out onto the floor. He placed one hand on Haruka’s waist and took the ocean prince’s hand with the other, and Haruka felt himself cringing. Only Makoto had touched him like this. It felt so right with him. But now… he just wanted to swim away as fast as he could. But he had nowhere to go. He glanced over at the windows. The guards were still standing vigilant, but to his relief, Haruka noticed that one of the groups was drinking champagne. If he could stall from picking a fiancé long enough, he could wait until they were tipsy and escape through that window.

‘Your Highness? Are you ready to dance?’

Haruka looked back Saburo: he’d completely forgotten he was there. ‘Oh, sure. Whatever.’

They danced together, and Saburo led the conversation, telling Haruka about his life in Ibaraki and all of the places they would go together if Haruka ever came to visit. But Haruka was barely listening. He was watching the drinking soldiers, waiting for the right moment to slip out.

‘Your Highness, I… well, I really like you,’ Saburo said, glancing away bashfully. ‘You’re so beautiful. I was wondering if I could kiss you?’

‘What?!’ Haruka’s heartbeat picked up in panic. His first kiss was meant for his soul mate, for Makoto, not some random man he’d only known ten minutes.

‘I’ll be quick. You’ll barely even feel it. But I hope you like it.’ The other prince leant in, but Haruka pushed him away before he could even get remotely close to his face.

He felt like he was going to choke. Bile was rising up in his throat and he had to get out of the palace. ‘I’m sorry,’ he said, then he swam for the window that was surrounded by the squiffy guards. They let him pass with no hesitation, but then he heard his mother screech.

‘Guards! Get him!’

Haruka swam as fast as he could away from the palace, heading towards Yamaguichi. The Silver Spyglass may not have been there anymore, but it couldn’t have gone far, and once he got close enough, the vibrations of his tail would lead him to Makoto.

He smiled as he thought about his gentle pirate, but he gasped when he felt something grab his tail. Whilst he still swam, he jerked his body and glanced behind him, seeing that a guard was holding onto him and trying to drag him back towards the palace. The guard was stronger than him, Haruka knew that, so he only had few seconds to act. He thrashed his body around in the water, and the turbulence sent the guard floating into a coral.

He smirked as he watched the guard nurse his injured head, but there were more shouts from the palace, and Haruka saw more guards approaching. He quickly got his breath back, then swam away, towards the Silver Spyglass.

…

Makoto was sat on his balcony, playing his guitar and singing, but all of the sounds he produced were so empty and melancholy. He just wanted Haruka back in his arms. He didn’t know what he felt for the merman, but he was so beautiful and kind and he listened to Makoto and didn’t make fun of his fears. He was so perfect.

He sighed and placed the guitar down on the deck beside him. There was no point in continuing to play. He thought if he played, then he could bring Haruka back. He’d said it was a mating call when they’d first spoke, but Makoto’s heart wasn’t in it this time. Haruka wasn’t ever coming back and Makoto had to accept that.

He sighed and turned to look at Nagisa. The blond boy was asleep in his bed, still wearing Rei’s pyjamas. Makoto shouldn’t have been feeling so sorry for himself when Nagisa, who was so sweet and energetic, had been taken advantage of by someone he trusted. Nagisa had real problems, unlike Makoto. How did he even know Haruka existed? He could have just been a figment of Makoto’s imagination because he felt so lonely sometimes.

Suddenly, there was a splash from nearby and Makoto stood up. Could it be…? Yes!

Bobbing in the water next to his balcony was Haruka, _his Haruka,_ looking so gorgeous and lovely and beautiful and Makoto felt like he wasn’t getting enough air. He couldn’t believe that Haruka was here.

‘Haru!’ He ran over to the railings and noticed how breathless the merman was, as well as the tiara atop his head, along with the rest of the jewellery and body paint. ‘Why are you-’

Haruka shook his head. ‘Just help me onto the ship.’

Makoto reached over into the water and hauled Haruka onto the balcony. The merman led down, gasping for breath.

‘Do you need a drink or something?’

Haruka shook his head again. ‘No. Just hold me.’

Makoto smiled and sat down beside Haruka and did as he asked. He pulled the raven onto his lap and cradled him in his arms, holding him so close to his chest that he could feel Haruka’s heart beat. This was much better.

‘This week has felt like forever without you, Haru,’ he said. ‘Where were you? I was beginning to think that…’ Makoto trailed off as he noticed the cuts on Haruka’s wrists. ‘Haru-chan… who’s hurt you?’

At the thought of the chain, and his mother, and the boy who tried to kiss him, Haruka began to cry.

‘Shush, it’s okay. You don’t have to tell me. Just let me protect you.’

‘Thank you.’ Haruka buried his head in Makoto’s chest, taking a moment to bask in the warmth that naturally emitted from his gentle pirate, but his head shot up when he heard a soft snore come from inside the room. He looked around and saw a boy asleep in Makoto’s bed and he scrambled to free himself from his soul mate’s arms.

Makoto called out to him, but all Haruka could do was shake his head as he shuffled backwards. No. This couldn’t be happening. He’d been through all that pain, all that effort, just so he could come back to Makoto. But his soul mate hadn’t waited for him. It had only been a week, but Makoto had already moved on.

The green-eyed pirate watched with narrowed eyes as Haruka backed up. Why was he moving away from him? Had he done something wrong? ‘Haru?’ He followed the merman’s eyes and found that he was staring at Nagisa, laid in Makoto’s bed, and he suddenly understood.

‘No, Haru! It’s not what you think!’ He hurried over to Haruka and knelt down in front of him, holding him still by the shoulders. ‘It’s not like that. He has nowhere else to sleep. One of the other members of the crew really hurt him and I’m just looking after him, okay? I don’t feel about him in the same way I feel about you.’

Haruka looked up. _The way I feel about you?_

Makoto smiled and wiped away the merman’s tears. ‘You’re the only one I’ve ever felt that way about. Now, are you going to tell me why you’re all dressed up like this?’

Haruka looked away. ‘My mother… she’s trying to marry me off. That’s why I haven’t come to visit you this past week. She knew I’d try to escape, so she chained me to the wall. This was the first chance I’ve had to escape.’

Makoto felt his heart beat speed up in panic. At the thought of Haruka marrying somebody, someone that wasn’t him, made his insides seize up. ‘Did you… are you engaged then?’

Haruka shook his head and Makoto sighed in relief.

‘I only want you,’ the merman whispered and Makoto grinned.

‘I only want you, too.’

The black-haired beauty looked up, eyes still shining with tears. ‘Do you mean that?’

‘Of course, I mean it, Haru.’ One of Makoto’s hands came up and caressed the side of Haruka’s face. ‘I would never say something that I didn’t mean to you.’ Makoto moved his thumb in circles on Haruka’s cheek. ‘Please may I kiss you?’

Haruka let out a fluttery breath and clenched his hands into fists to stop them from shaking so much. This was nothing like when Saburo had tried. Haruka didn’t feel like he was going to throw up. With Makoto, this felt so right.

The merman nodded, and as Makoto leant in, his breath hitched. His first kiss. He’d thought about it for so long. Who would it be with? And now, with his soul mate in front of him, Haruka couldn’t think of anyone else he would rather give it to.

Their lips touched in a kiss and Haruka whimpered and grabbed Makoto by the shoulders. It felt like he was melting and they had only just started. Makoto moved his lips against Haruka’s, applying more pressure, and Haruka kissed back, copying what the pirate was doing. It felt so good. Makoto’s lips were soft and thin, whereas as his were plumper. They were a perfect fit for each other.

Makoto pulled away and smiled at Haruka, both boys blushing. ‘Was that okay?’

The raven could only nod. He raised a hand to his lips and ran his index finger along the bottom one. It felt like his lip was tingling. He smiled and hugged Makoto. ‘Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you.’

Makoto wrapped his arms around Haruka, a little confused. ‘Why?’

Haruka didn’t reply directly. Instead, he reached up, unclasped the blue seashell necklace, and transferred it to Makoto’s neck. ‘You must never take this off. Do you understand?’

‘Okay, but why?’

‘All mermen and mermaids are given them at birth, and then they must give the necklace to their… soul mate. If you take it off, it severs the connection. If you wear this, then it means I can always find you.’

Makoto blushed. He was this merman’s soul mate? He knew he felt strongly about Haruka but he never thought that he could be his soul mate. But Haruka would never lie to him. He knew it was true. ‘Haru-chan…’ The pirate laughed in glee and kissed Haruka again. Their second kiss was more urgent, more desperate, but still as soft and somehow just as careful and apprehensive as their first. The necklace that now bonded them was bringing them even closer together, and as they carried on kissing, Haruka felt vibrations run up and down his tail. He’d experienced the same vibrations with Makoto before, but now they were kissing, and they had bonded, and it felt so much better.

But then another vibration shot up Haruka’s tail. This one was much sharper, and it was one Haruka had been feeling his whole life. It meant one of his parents were looking for him, and that they were close by. He had to leave the Silver Spyglass. Now. If his mother found him aboard, kissing a human, whom he had also given his necklace to, then she would order an attack on the ship. And Haruka couldn’t lose Makoto. He just couldn’t.

He pulled away, fear filling his eyes. ‘I have to go. I’m sorry.’

‘Haru? Did I hurt you? What’s wrong? Please, tell me what’s wrong.’

Haruka shook his head. ‘No, I- I have to go. You didn’t do anything wrong, okay?’ The merman began shuffling over to the railings, but Makoto grabbed his wrist.

‘Please don’t go so suddenly. At least tell why you have to.’

‘I can’t. There’s no time. I-’ Haruka felt the vibrations again. It was much stronger. His mother was getting closer. He had to be quick. ‘Makoto, now that you’re wearing the necklace, I can find you wherever you are. It’ll be okay.’

‘But what if I need to find you? How can I?’

Haruka paused. With the merfolk, necklaces were exchanged, so soul mates could always find their other half whenever they had to be separated. Makoto had no way of finding him without another necklace. ‘… I don’t know.’

Makoto’s eyes shone with tears. ‘Will you come back?’

Haruka reached up and cupped Makoto’s jaw with his hand. ‘I’ll always come back to you. I promise I’ll come back. I don’t know when, but I’ll come back. Okay?’

Makoto nodded, then leant down and kissed Haruka for the final time that night. This kiss was hot and demanding and Haruka wanted to stay right there, in Makoto’s arms, away from his mother and the responsibilities he had as the Ocean Prince. But he couldn’t put Makoto in danger. He pulled away too soon, and as he made his way back to the railings again, Makoto grabbed his hand once more.

‘Stay,’ the pirate whispered.

Haruka clenched his eyes shut. ‘I’m sorry,’ he whispered back. Then he slipped into the ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo finds Sousuke hiding in his room.

Momo groaned as he fell back onto his bed. He hadn’t slept properly in three days, what with Rei and Nagisa shouting at each other, then Rin and the prince going at it like rabbits, and what the hell had Makoto been doing last night? He could hear the man moving around and crying above him, but he had no idea what had been going on, and he’d been too tired to ask him about.

The orange-haired lookout kicked off his boots and relaxed on the mattress. He couldn’t wait until he got back home. He never knew being a pirate would be this exhausting. It was his very first trip, and whilst he was doing okay with the tasks Rin gave him, he found the long days hard work and still wasn’t keen sleeping over a body of water. They were going back to Iwatobi, soon, though, and Momo would see his brother, Seijuro, who was married to Gou, Rin and Makoto’s sister. He smiled as he thought of being reunited with his wonderful older brother and getting to a sleep in a bedroom that didn’t move every second and his eyes slipped shut. He felt himself drifting off to sleep, now wondering what was going to be for breakfast tomorrow, but his eyes snapped open when he heard a creak from below him.

That had never happened before.

Momo stayed as still as possible, listening out for another creak. And- there. Again. The floor creaked again.

He waited a moment, but heard nothing more. Maybe the ship was getting old? He nodded to himself, but his heart got caught in his throat when a figure rose from under his bed. It had its back to Momo, but the lookout knew it was a man from his broad shoulders and dark hair.

Pushing aside his fear for later, Momo sprang up from the bed and darted over to the door, sword out, now stood in front of the man. He had bright teal eyes and was a lot taller than Momo, and the orange-haired boy would have found him attractive in any other situation.

‘What are you doing aboard the Silver Spyglass?!’ he said, not sure how he should deal with this: Rin had never briefed him on stowaways.

The man went for his own sword, but he fumbled, and before he could draw it, Momo punched the man in the face. The stowaway fell backwards onto the bed, unconscious, and Momo took a few cautious steps towards him.

The man really was handsome, but his face looked a little gaunt. He probably hadn’t been eating or sleeping well since he boarded the ship, and was more than likely getting up this evening to try and steal some food. Momo pouted, now feeling sorry for the man. He tutted and glanced down at the rest of the man’s body. He was well built, and looking at him now, Momo knew that he wouldn’t have been able to take him out so easily if the stowaway hadn’t been so exhausted. He thanked the heavens, but his prayer was cut short when he noticed something on the man’s upper arm. It was the letter ‘D’, the brand scarred deep into the flesh. It had obviously been put there a long time ago. Momo willed himself to stop looking at it, but he couldn’t. His head was filled with questions. Who was this man? Where was he from? Who gave him this mark?

He bit his lip. It would have to be someone with a good standing to be able to get away with this. Military, maybe. Royalty, perhaps. A dictator? Momo ran through the kingdoms in his head, coming up with a few that were run by a dictator. There was Gifu, which was run by General Okabe Tadashi, and then there was Queen Yoshioka Qadira of Kanagawa, and King Shigino Daisuke of Samezuka.

Shit.

Daisuke.

This man worked for Daisuke; the king who had bought Aiichiro. This man wasn’t a stowaway at all. He’d snuck onto the ship to kidnap the prince.

Momo knew what he should do. He should go and get Rin and let the redhead deal with him. But what if he and the prince were having sex again? He didn’t want to walk in on that. Plus, he felt sorry for this man. He seemed kind and soft despite his bulky exterior. Maybe Momo should at least wait until he woke up to decide what to do. And he could give him some food, too. Then they could talk.

Momo nodded. That sounded like an okay plan. But for now, he needed to make sure the man didn’t escape. The orange-haired boy dragged the man to the corner of the room where a small chair was. His tiny quarters didn’t spare much space for extra furniture, but he was grateful for Rin’s efforts, especially now. After a lot of struggling, he sat the man in the chair, then grabbed some rope that was lying around in the hall and tied him to it. Could the man break out of it? Momo cocked his head to one side. He doubted it, not with the state he was in, but still, Momo took the necessary precautions. He removed all of the weapons he could find on the man, then bolted and locked the door, hanging the key on a chain around his neck.

Momo smiled, then looked back at the man. He bit his lip. The teal-eyed stranger really was handsome.

He shook his head then climbed into bed. _I shouldn’t be finding my prisoner attractive,_ he thought, ignoring the quickening beat of his heart as he closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo and Sousuke talk.

Momo woke up to the sounds of groaning, and when he opened his eyes, he saw the man that he had tied up was slowly slipping out of his slumber. The orange-haired lookout smiled: the man had obviously fallen from being knocked out into sleep, and he looked well rested. Or as well rested as he could be with a bruise blooming on his face.

Before the man could wake up properly, Momo slipped out of his bed and padded down the narrow hallway and into the kitchen. He really wasn’t supposed to take food for himself, since they had a limited supply between stops at different kingdoms, but this was an emergency. Luckily, the kitchen was void of other people, so Momo took some bread and fruit from the cupboard, along with a tankard and a bowl full of water.

He carried them back to his room, and when he opened his door, he saw that the man, now fully awake, wasn’t even struggling to escape his bindings. He probably didn’t have the energy. Momo pouted and hurried over to him. ‘How are you feeling?’

The man looked up at him, his calypso eyes bright even though his eyelids were trying to droop shut. ‘Why do you care?’ His voice was gruff and hoarse and Momo put down the bowl of water and food, but kept hold of the tankard.

‘Here.’ He held the tankard up to the man’s mouth and he took a gulp from it. He let out a loud sigh as the water flowed down his throat: Sousuke couldn't remember the last time he'd had a proper drink. He swallowed down some more and when the tankard was empty, the boy in front of him lowered it. 

'Sorry about punching you, by the way. I was scared.'

Sousuke managed a small smile. 'It's alright.'

The boy grabbed the bread roll, ripped off a chunk, and popped it into Sousuke's mouth. He munched on it, and the boy kept on feeding him more and more until the bread was gone, along with the banana he’d picked up in the kitchen.

‘Let me clean your face. It might help soothe the bruising.’

Sousuke averted his eyes: why was this boy helping him? And where were the rest of the pirates? Yeah, he was tied up, but he’d been treated well. He needed to know more before this could continue. 'Who are you?'

The boy smirked as he stood up. 'I’m Momotarou Mikoshiba, the lookout aboard the Silver Spyglass!'

Sousuke smiled.  _Momo._ Cute name for a cute boy.

'And you? What's your name? And who did this to you?' He pointed to the brand on Sousuke's arm and even though Momo hadn't touched him, he flinched reflexively. He still remembered that day.

_It felt like his bones were trembling as he stood before King Daisuke and Prince Kisumi, pledging his allegiance to the crown. He was only eight, but he knew that their beliefs were wrong; they shouldn’t be controlling the people of Samezuka through fear just to have ultimate power over them. It was wrong. His mother had told him so and Sousuke knew she was right._

_But she was the reason he was here._

_Three months ago, she’d died from one of the plagues that had infested the lower regions of the capital city. Sousuke had tried to survive. He’d stolen, begged, lied; he’d even tried to find his father, but by all accounts, the man was dead, too. He was all alone, fending for himself. He didn’t want to die. He was only eight. He had no choice but to offer himself up to the dictator._

_King Daisuke hummed as he looked over the boy that stood before him. ‘What do you think, Kisumi?’_

_The pink-haired prince flicked his eyes over to him and licked his lips. ‘He’ll do nicely.’_

_Sousuke tried to remain calm, but the way Kisumi was looking at him made his skin crawl. His eyes were narrow and he was looking at Sousuke almost the same way his mother looked at him, but not quite. It was more sinister, more threatening, and though he didn’t know then, Sousuke had worked it out over the years. It had been lust._

_‘Guards.’ Daisuke clicked his fingers and two came over immediately. ‘Take him to be branded.’_

_They bowed and grabbed Sousuke by the arms. They dragged him out of the palace and to the blacksmith, but before he could change his mind or escape, Sousuke was strapped to a table. He squeezed his eyes shut and thought of his mother holding him, telling him how much she loved him, embracing him so tightly. He heard a hiss, then something red-hot was pressed against his forearm, and he was screaming._

‘Please don’t touch that.’

Momo looked taken aback. ‘I-I wasn’t going to. Sorry. But you need to tell me who you are?’

Sousuke sighed. ‘I’m Yamazaki Sousuke.’

‘And the brand?’

The man stayed silent and Momo bit his lip. ‘Was it… this is a complete stab in the dark, but did the King of Samezuka do this to you?’

Sousuke flinched once again, but nodded, and Momo sighed.

‘I thought so. You’re here for the prince, right?’

The man looked up then and his eyes met with Momo’s. He felt his blood rush through him and his cheeks heat up at the sight. He hadn’t properly looked at him until now. He’d seen him outside the boat when he’d first boarded, but he didn’t want to get spotted and hadn’t dawdled for too long. But he wished he had now. This boy was exquisite. His hair was still chaotic from sleep, and his creased shirt fell off one shoulder. Sousuke hated messiness, but this boy made it look cute. His golden eyes completed the image of delightful impishness and Sousuke was so taken with them that he’d forgotten the question. ‘Err… sorry, what?’

Momo shook his head with a roll of his eyes. ‘I said, are you here for the prince?’

Sousuke’s blush vanished and he nodded. ‘Yes. And his servant, Nagisa. King Daisuke sent me. I have to deliver them to him and his nephew soon or he’ll find me and kill me. I don’t want to. Please believe me, I don’t,’ he pleaded. ‘But I have to.’

Momo pursed his lips and sat on the edge of the bed. ‘Would they maybe not want them anymore if they found out that neither of the boys were virgins?’

The man shook his head. ‘They’d probably prefer that actually. They wouldn’t have to waste time waiting for them to adjust to being fucked every day.’

The lookout noted the sombre tone in Sousuke’s voice and he cocked his head to one side. ‘Have they ever done that to you?’

Sousuke shook his head. ‘No, fortunately. I’m away most of the time doing their dirty work. But the prince has tried before.’ The Samezukan man saw the forlorn look on Momo’s face. ‘Tried to kiss me. And threatened me. But nothing else. Don’t worry about it.’

Momo couldn’t imagine someone threatening a man like Sousuke, who looked strong enough to be able to carry three people at once. Living in Samezuka must have been more horrific than Momo had previously thought. ‘We can protect you. I can talk to Rin. He’s our captain. I’m sure-’

Sousuke shook his head. ‘No. I don’t want to get you into trouble.’

‘Well, at least stay on the ship then, until you find somewhere you want to get off at,’ Momo said, realising he was stalling Sousuke’s departure. The man seemed nice despite the secrets he was hiding about what he had gone through in Samezuka, but he wanted to get to know this man, to see if he could make him happy again, even if that wouldn’t be in a romantic way.

Sousuke bit his lip. He guessed it wouldn’t cause any harm to stay aboard this ship for a little while longer, and although completely escaping Daisuke and Kisumi would be hard, he was willing to try, especially if this adorable boy was offering to help him. ‘Okay. But only if you bring me food once a day.’

Momo grinned. ‘Of course!’ He reached forward to untie the rope securing Sousuke to the chair, but he stopped when he touched it. Should he do this? The man could be lying. He might try to take Aiichiro and Nagisa once he was free. Momo was too trusting for his own good. Seijuro told him that all the time. But Sousuke truly did seem to have good intentions despite the brand on his arm and his mission. And if Momo untied him and Sousuke really was lying, then Momo was sure he or one of the other pirates could catch him before he escaped. It was a long way up to the deck, and there were no windows on this floor of the hull. He would have to put up a good fight to escape. Momo hummed and undid the rope, and Sousuke stepped out of it once it was loose enough.

The older man stretched his arms, legs, and body, then smiled at Momo. ‘Thank you.’ Things like this didn’t happen in Samezuka. Sousuke would have to beg to be freed there, and even then, he would have to repay his debt to his captor for the rest of his life. Momo was kind and sweet and so lovely.

‘Let me clean your face,’ Momo said, holding up the bowl.

‘I can do it,’ Sousuke replied, but Momo shook his head.

‘I insist. I did punch you after all.’

The man chuckled and sat back down, closing his eyes and getting lost in the sensation of Momo’s soft and nimble fingers on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin teaches Ai how to sword fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> Okay, so there is sword fighting in this chapter and I am in no way an expert in sword fighting. I just looked for it on YouTube and copied it. If you are trained in sword fighting and this is all wrong, please let me know and I will change it :)

Nagisa was sat on the quarterdeck, his legs dangling over the steps that led down to the main deck. It was almost lunchtime, but Momo and Makoto and yet to appear. He didn’t know why Momo hadn’t come up to the deck, but he understood why Makoto wasn’t there. The gentle man had been crying on and off for two days and had hardly left his quarters. Despite sharing his room, Nagisa had no idea what had upset Makoto so, and the pirate still wouldn’t tell him what was wrong. But Nagisa wasn’t stupid. He knew it had something to do with the blue seashell necklace hanging around Makoto’s neck. He’d been upset ever since he started wearing it, so Nagisa suggested taking it off, but that had only made Makoto sob harder.

The door beneath where Nagisa was sat opened and out stepped the prince from Rin’s quarters.

‘Good morning, your highness,’ Nagisa said and Aiichiro turned to face him with a smile. He bounded up the steps and sat next to his best friend.

‘You don’t have to call me that anymore, Nagisa. You’re my best friend, and just that. Not my servant _and_ my best friend.’

Nagisa shrugged and looked out at the ocean.

‘How are you feeling today?’ Aiichiro asked.

‘Fine.’

‘Have you spoken to Rei recently?’

Nagisa shook his head. ‘No.’

‘Do you want to?’

‘… Not yet. I’m not ready. Not after what he did to me.’

Aiichiro nodded and placed a comforting hand on Nagisa’s back. ‘It’s alright. When you’re ready to talk to him, I can be there with you, okay?’

The blond boy nodded. ‘Okay.’

‘But hey! I have some exciting news!’

Nagisa turned to look at his best friend’s grinning face. ‘What is it?’

‘Rin said he’s going to teach me how to sword fight today!’

Nagisa smiled back at the prince, trying his best to show that he was happy for him even though he wasn’t happy himself.

‘Indeed I am,’ Rin said and both boys glanced around them, seeing that Rin was stood a little to the left of where they were sat, steering the ship on this bright and clear morning. ‘Are you ready, Ai?’

The prince nodded and Rin cleared his throat. ‘Rei! Come up here and take the wheel!’

Rei bounded over and climbed up the steps opposite to the ones Nagisa was sat on. ‘I don’t think this is a good idea, Rin,’ he said when he reached the wheel, glancing over at Nagisa. ‘Can’t Makoto do it?’

‘No, he’s… occupied. You just do it, okay?’

Rei nodded and took the wheel from Rin. The redhead grabbed Aiichiro’s hand and led him down onto the main deck, and once they’d gone past him on the steps, Nagisa shuffled as close as he could to the railings at the edge of the ship, making sure he was far away as he could be from Rei. He supposed he could have moved onto the forecastle deck or gone down into the hull, but they were on a ship and it didn’t have an infinite amount of space. They were going to bump into each other sooner or later, and Nagisa had to be ready. He may as well start getting used to it now, even if it was just getting used to being in Rei’s presence again.

On the deck, Rin wandered over to Izumi who was leant casually against the railings. ‘I need your sword.’

The man handed the captain his sword, and Rin reached up to his shoulder where Lori was sat. ‘Come on, off.’

The parrot gave her owner’s finger an affectionate nip before she hopped onto it and allowed herself to be transferred onto Izumi’s shoulder.

Rin turned back to Aiichiro and handed him Izumi’s sword. ‘Okay,’ the redhead said, positioning himself behind the prince. ‘First things first, you need your stance. Left foot in front, right foot behind, and hips facing towards your opponent.’

Aiichiro smirked. ‘I don’t have one.’

The redhead chuckled and kissed the top of the prince’s head. ‘Then just face them forwards for now.’ Rin grabbed the boy’s hips and positioned them, and now their bodies were flush against each other. ‘Okay, now, sword at shoulder level.’

Aiichiro raised the sword up and it toppled over slightly, but Rin caught the blade before it could cut him. ‘Grip it tightly. You’re not going to dance with it.’

The boy giggled but did as Rin said and held it steady this time. ‘Is this better?’

‘Much better. Now, for the attack. Keep your feet still, just move your arms and push the sword forwards at an angle, like you’re protecting your body. It stops any last minute counter attacks.’

Aiichiro nodded and did so, his eyes narrowed and brow furrowed in concentration. Nagisa smiled at the look on his best friend’s face. He hadn’t seen his prince this interested in something in a long time: it was hard to find new interests when you were locked in one room.

‘Now is when you move your feet. Take one step towards your opponent, but step to the right, so you’re out of the way of their line of attack.’

‘Right.’ Aiichiro copied the instruction, but as he moved, the heavy sword threatened to fall again, but he managed to right its position before it could clatter to the deck.

‘You okay?’ Rin asked, moving towards the prince once again.

‘Yeah. What’s the next bit?’

‘Bring the sword down on your opponent’s shoulder. I know no one’s there, but just pretend.’

‘Alright.’ The prince swished the sword down, but as he did, his grip loosened and this time it did fall onto the deck.

Rin chuckled, picked it up, and handed it back to the prince. ‘Nice try, but this is sword fighting, not fencing. You don’t get points for how pretty it looks. Grip the sword tight and execute every movement like you mean it, okay?’

Aiichiro nodded, his face still full of determination, and after he’d practiced it a few times, he got the hang of it and turned to Rin with a smile. ‘This isn’t as hard as you’ve been making it out to be.’

‘What are you talking about? That was only the Oberhau. Next is the Zornhau. And we’ve got loads more to cover after that.’

The prince’s smile dropped, but he kept at it, learning each move that Rin taught him until they’d covered everything. It had been and gone noon, and now the sun was setting and it was almost time for dinner.

‘That’s enough for today,’ Rin said, but the prince pouted.

‘You mean we’re not going to fight?’

‘You want to?’

Aiichiro nodded and Rin smiled. ‘Alright then.’ The pirate captain drew his own sword and stood opposite Aiichiro. ‘Ready?’

The boy nodded and he struck first, the sound of metal clashing mixing with the soft waves shattering against the ship and the cry of seagulls overhead. Rin smirked and parried back, taking care not to hurt the prince. The grey-haired boy wasn’t very strong and it wouldn’t take much for Rin to disarm him, but because of his small stature, Aiichiro was fast despite the heavy sword he was holding and was darting around the deck with ease in his bare feet.

The other pirates, minus Makoto and Momo, who were still in the hull, stopped their jobs to watch the fight, each of them impressed by the prince’s natural ability and confidence for his first sword fighting lesson.

But Aiichiro began to tire and Rin used it to his advantage, going in with the basic Zornhau to defend himself, then disarm the boy. The prince saw what he was about to do, and with a smirk, he realigned his sword and got it past the hand guard on Rin’s blade, and the redhead dropped his sword.

The pirates on deck all clapped and cheered and Aiichiro couldn’t help but grin.

Rin glared at each of his men. ‘I let him do that.’

‘Sure you did, captain,’ Izumi said.

The prince giggled and returned the sword to the other pirate and retrieved Lori from his shoulder before going back over to Rin. ‘Did I do okay?’

‘Obviously. Not many people can disarm me.’

Aiichiro smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek. ‘Does that mean I get a reward?’

Rin rolled his eyes, but sent Lori off to sit on the railings of the ship, then grabbed Aiichiro’s hand and led him into their quarters.

Nagisa smiled as he watched his best friend go. Aiichiro had been so much happier since they had boarded the pirate ship. It was a shame the same couldn’t have been said for him.

All of a sudden, he shivered and ran his hands up and down his arms. It was getting cool on the deck. He should probably go into the hull to warm up, as well as check on Makoto.

‘Would you like to borrow my jacket?’

Nagisa gasped as he jerked around and saw that Rei was knelt beside him, concern written all over his face. The blond shook his head, but as he did, he realised that Rei was still wearing the butterfly necklace that Nagisa had bought for him. Did that mean something?

The navigator held out his hand to Nagisa and smiled. ‘Would you like to learn how to sword fight, too? I can teach you.’

Nagisa looked up at Rei’s face. Those kind eyes, his serious expressions, so lovely… but he had hurt him so much and just at the thought of what Rei had done, Nagisa felt the beginnings of a panic attack in his chest.

‘I’m sorry,’ he sobbed, then he got up and ran for the hull, descending it without a backwards glance to Rei.

Rei sighed as he watched Nagisa go and returned back to the ship’s wheel. The boy had nothing to be sorry for. Nothing at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka and Makoto try to live without each other.

'You foolish boy!'

The slap resounded around the almost empty throne room and Haruka stayed still, tears stinging his eyes but not reaching up to soothe the pain in his cheek. He was knelt before his mother and father, all three of them stripped of their jewellery and crowns and other regalia. His father had returned home immediately after the ball by the insistence of his mother, and whilst he wasn’t angry with Haruka, the merman prince could see the disappointment on his father’s face.

‘Haru…’ he said, shaking his head. ‘The necklace is a tradition in our family, and many others. For you just to give it away like-’

‘I don’t give it away on a whim, father. I knew what I was doing.’

The Queen slapped Haruka again. Not as hard this time, but she had still slapped him. She loved her son and just wanted him to do well in life; to be able to transition from prince to king with a husband or wife at his side and to provide for the merfolk of the ocean. But Haruka had jeopardised that by giving away his necklace. There had to be major press control as soon as the news got out. The Oceanic Express was the first to hear and slapped on the front of the news-seaweed the morning after the ball was a story about the prince’s lustful affair and whom he could have given his necklace to. Luckily for her son and his reputation, the Queen had been ready with the “truth”: her son had fallen for a princess from a distant zone of the ocean where the necklace exchange wasn’t a tradition among them. Everyone had accepted the story readily enough, and then the speculation began as to when the wedding would be and what it would be like. Once everyone was convinced, the Queen sent out her guards and messengers to search for someone called Makoto. She wasn’t stupid. Her son had been screaming that name ever since she had chained him to the wall. But she didn’t know whether Makoto was a boy or girl. She had a feeling that her son preferred the company of men, but she wasn’t one hundred percent sure, so the list couldn’t be narrowed down. The guards and messengers had found many Makotos, both male and female, but none had Haruka’s necklace, and even after some searching, none of them were found to be hiding it. Who was this Makoto? A brief thought of Makoto being human crossed her mind, but the Queen had dismissed the idea straight away. Her son was disobedient, but he would _never_ talk to a human.

‘Airi.’

The Queen looked at her husband, who was glaring at the hand she had just slapped their son with, and she lowered it. ‘Where is your necklace, Haruka?’

The raven shook his head. ‘I can’t tell you.’

‘Have you taken it off yourself?’ the King asked, hoping that Haruka would tell him more over his mother.

‘No.’

‘Did someone take it from you by force?’

His son shook his head and the King sighed. ‘Will they hurt you?’

Haruka looked his father dead in the eye. ‘No. Never. He couldn’t.’

The King sighed again and he waved his hand. ‘You may go.’

‘Kiyoshi!’ the Queen shrieked.

‘There’s no point in making him stay. He’s not going to tell us who it is.’

Haruka smiled at the King. ‘Thank you, father.’

‘Don’t, Haruka. I’m still disappointed in you.’

‘I know.’

‘Go. Before I change my mind.’

Haruka bowed to his parents, then he swam from the room. Instead of going up to his room, he left the palace, and a guard followed him. He usually had two tailing him, but since the loss of his necklace, there was no need for more than one. In the past, merfolk had tried to steal his necklace from him and force him to wear theirs so a bond could be created between them, but since he had no necklace, only one guard was needed to ensure his safety.

As he swam through the ocean, he felt merfolk looking at him, staring at his bare collarbones, as if they were guessing who he was betrothed to. Did any of them suspect for a minute that he was in love with a human? The thought of Makoto made Haruka tear up. He knew where the gentle pirate was. He could feel it in the fins of his tail as a dull thud, a bit like the way his heartbeat felt. He just had to follow where it led, and he would find his beloved. But not right now. Haruka wasn’t even sure he would ever return to Makoto. He wanted to. He wanted to go this second, not caring if anyone saw him swimming up to the surface. But he didn’t want to anger his mother even further, and if someone did see him go above water, his mother would release hell on the Silver Spyglass and Haruka wouldn’t know what he’d do if Makoto got injured because of his selfishness.

He kept swimming, ignoring the stares of the other mermaids and mermen until he got to the royal cemetery. It was massive, with layers and layers of sand and tombs over lapping each other. The oldest graves were elaborate, with sea creatures carved into the stone and offerings left at the foot of them, but Haruka paid no heed to them. He kept going, swimming to the far end of the cemetery. The graves here were much simpler and modern, modest engravings left on the stones. There were thousands of royals buried here, along with seven generations of Nanases, but Haruka was only interested in one grave today.

It was the newest grave in the cemetery, but it had been there for a while now. Seven months ago, Haruka’s grandma had died, and now she was buried here, beside her husband. Haruka had never known his granddad: he’d died before Haruka had been born, but nevertheless, Haruka slumped down between the two graves and wrapped his arms around his grandma’s headstone and wept.

‘Tell me what to do, grandma.’

She always knew what to do, what to say, how to act. Haruka wasn’t sure he would have survived palace life without her. She would comfort him if his mother was angry with him. She would teach him how to act like a prince in public but to be himself behind closed doors. And each night, she would tuck him into bed and tell him stories about soul mates and how incredible it felt to have one. But she wasn’t here, and she couldn’t tell her grandson what to do. Haruka sniffed and gripped the rock tighter. It was at times like this that he wished ghosts were real.

…

Makoto was sat on his balcony, staring out at the ocean, but it felt like he was staring out at nothing. His eyes felt hollow, like someone had gouged out the insides with a spoon. His heart felt even worse. There was an ache in his chest, like there was a rock there instead of his heart and someone was trying to pull it out along with the rest of his innards. The skin around his eyes was crusty and dry. He hadn't slept properly in days. He couldn't. Not without Haruka in his arms. Part of him hoped the merman was the same; that he was suffering just as much, but a bigger part hoped to god that he was okay. The last time they had seen each other, Haruka had been upset. What about, Makoto had no idea, and he just hoped that the merman was doing okay now. 

As he thought of that night, he remembered the kiss they had shared, and whilst it was a happy memory, it only brought a fresh bought of tears on. Makoto just wanted his Haruka to come back to him. It wasn't much to ask. He'd been good all his life. Never rude to anyone, never lied, never judged others. What had he possibly done that meant he couldn't have his love here with him right now?

Every night, Makoto sat on his balcony and played his guitar: singing the same song over and over again: the one that had brought Haruka to him. His mating call. 

But Haruka never came. 

'Mako-chan?'

The pirate turned around and saw Nagisa, sat at the foot of the bed, wearing Rei's pyjamas. 'Yes?'

'You're crying again. Why won't you tell me what's wrong? Maybe I could help.'

Makoto shook his head. 'No one can help. Just go to sleep, Nagisa. I'll be fine eventually.'

The blond boy eyed the guitar sitting on the deck by Makoto's side. 'Will you be coming to bed tonight?'

Makoto shrugged and looked back out at the ocean. 'I don't know.'

Nagisa sighed. 'I'm worried about you, Mako-chan.'

'Don't be. Just concentrate on getting better yourself, okay?'

Nagisa sighed. 'Okay. Night, Mako-chan.'

'Good night, Nagisa.'

Makoto stayed sat out on the balcony, keeping quiet until he heard Nagisa's soft snores, then he picked up his guitar and started to play, even though he knew his Haruka wouldn't be coming back to him tonight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke takes care of Momo.

Momo dragged his bare feet behind him as he walked to his room. He had loads of tiny blisters on his feet and he just wanted to curl up and go to sleep in the corridor, but he had to make it to his room. Sousuke hadn’t eaten all day and the stowaway needed at least something to fill his stomach, no matter how small.

The distance from the deck ladder to his bedroom door seemed two miles long and it felt like it took three hours to get there, but he finally made it. He pushed open the door with what little strength he had left in him, then wandered over to the bed and fell down on top of it, his eyes already closed.

‘Momo?’ Sousuke asked, and with his eyes still closed, the orange haired lookout handed the man a few slices of bread and a canteen full of water.

Sousuke accepted them gratefully and he sat down on the floor as he ate, trying not to chew too quickly or he would make himself sick.

‘Sorry it’s not much,’ Momo mumbled, still not opening his eyes.

‘It’s more than enough,’ Sousuke said between mouthfuls.

‘We’re running out of food. But we’ll be stopping at Iwatobi in two days time. And I’ll get to see my brother again...’

Sousuke got up from the floor, now finished with the bread, and sat beside Momo as he sipped from the canteen. ‘You have a brother?’

‘Yeah. He’s called Seijuro. He’s married to the captain’s sister. And first mate’s sister. It’s the same sister.’ Momo groaned and turned his face into the pillow. ‘I’m so tired.’

‘How hard has the captain been working you?’

Momo rolled over onto his back and threw his arm over his eyes. ‘It wasn’t his fault. My shoes are too small for me. They have been for a while now, but we don’t exactly have replacements on board. I took them off to do the rest of my duties, but rope climbing isn’t exactly friendly to bare feet.’

Sousuke looked down at Momo’s feet and frowned when he saw the soles of each were absolutely littered with blisters. ‘Momo... I need to pop them to get the liquid out.’

The boy groaned again. ‘Do you have to?’

‘It’ll release the pressure.’

‘Fine.’

‘But you need to get into something comfortable first. You probably won’t want to stand up by the time I’m done.’

Momo nodded and stood up from the bed, wincing when he rested his whole weight on his feet. ‘Help me?’ Momo asked with a pout and Sousuke couldn’t help but oblige. He took Momo’s waistcoat off, then lifted his thin shirt over his head, before finally helping him to step out of his ragged trousers. The boy was left standing in his underwear, and Sousuke tried not to look, not wanting to take advantage of the situation, he really did, but he couldn’t help himself. Momo had a really nice body despite the little amounts of food he was allowed. He had a slight curve to his hips and apart from a scar here and there, his skin was otherwise unblemished. He was beautiful.

Sousuke managed to tear his eyes away from the sleepy boy’s gorgeous body and grabbed his sleeping shirt from the foot of the bed. ‘Arms up.’

Momo did as he was told and sighed happily when the soft cotton of his pyjama shirt caressed his skin.

‘Better?’ Sousuke asked and Momo hummed.

‘Yeah.’

‘Come on. Back on the bed.’

Momo limped back over to the bed and collapsed onto the mattress.

‘Sorry in advance,’ Sousuke said as he sat down on the bed again.

Momo just groaned and tried not to whimper as Sousuke popped each of his blisters, drained them, then peeled away the now dead skin. By the time he had finished, Momo’s feet were bright red but the blisters were gone. ‘All done.’

‘Thanks.’

‘You could sound more grateful.’

Momo managed to chuckle. ‘Why? It really hurt.’

Sousuke smiled as he shook his head, trying to ignore the thumping of his heart against his ribs. ‘It’ll feel better in the morning, I promise. Just sleep without a sheet covering you tonight, so you can get some air to your feet.’

Momo hummed, and Sousuke got settled on the floor, curled up by the chair. It wasn’t comfortable, but Sousuke was grateful that Momo hadn’t ratted him out yet.

The small lookout rolled over on the bed and frowned when he saw Sousuke led on the floor. The man had taken good care of him tonight, and the least he could do was let him sleep in the bed with him. ‘Sousuke?’

‘Mm?’

‘You can sleep with me in the bed if you want.’

Sousuke sat up with a smile and ambled over to the bed. ‘Thanks.’ He claimed the side that Momo wasn’t sleeping on but tried to stay away from the boy, not wanting to get too close and overstretch his boundaries.

Momo pouted when he saw the distance between them and he shuffled over slightly. Even though Momo didn’t want to admit it, he was developing feelings for the gorgeous stowaway, and despite having to do jobs on deck, he wanted nothing more to spend all of his time in his room with Sousuke.

‘Tell me more about your brother,’ Sousuke said. ‘It’ll help you fall asleep faster.’

Momo hummed and closed his eyes. ‘He’s tall. Probably about as tall as you, but not as broad. We have the same hair and eye colour. He’s really bouncy and energetic. And kind. He loves Gou, his wife. When they first met, he wouldn’t shut up about her.’ Momo smiled as his eyes drooped closed. ‘I hope someone talks about me like that one day,’ he whispered, then he fell asleep.

Sousuke smiled and propped his head up on his hand. He wanted to talk about Momo like that to anyone who would listen. The boy was so beautiful and kind and Sousuke would forever be thankful for what he’d done for him. He got settled on the thin mattress and allowed himself to move closer to Momo before he too, fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oki, so there probably won't be a chapter of this story next week, only because the next chapter is super long and I need a bit longer than usual to write it, so next week, I'll only be updating Cinderella and Uptown Girl, but the week after, I'll only be updating the Silver Spyglass Crew. I hope this is okay with everybody! :)

Three days later and bang on time, the Silver Spyglass neared the island of Iwatobi. Everyone came up on deck and watched the island approach through their spyglasses, apart from Rin and Aiichiro. 

The captain and his prince were on the quarterdeck deck, and Aiichiro was at the helm, steering the pirate ship into port. Rin was stood behind him, one arm around his waist, the other on the wheel, helping the prince.

‘Okay, you want to take this carefully. Iwatobi is a small port where fishing boats usually dock, not pirate ships. Okay?’

Aiichiro nodded, concentrating too much to reply. 

Rin chuckled at the look on the boy’s face and pressed their bodies closer with a happy sigh. The prince’s body was small and warm and lithe against his and Rin wanted nothing more to hold him, or at least have them close together, all the time. His heart pounded in his chest and the pirate captain tried to ignore it but he knew it was no use. He was in love with Aiichiro and there was no point denying it anymore. He had tried too many times before. Tried to pretend that their relationship was purely physical and that he didn’t care for the prince like that. But he did. His only problem now was working out Aiichiro’s feelings towards him before he confessed. 

After a few sharp manoeuvres, they pulled up to the dock where a small group of people were waiting. Makoto dropped the anchor and the rope ladder down the side of the ship, but Rin was first off, with Aiichiro following him.

As soon as the redheaded captain was on the jetty, his sister, Gou, jumped into his arms.

‘Onii-chan!’ she shouted, holding her brother tight. ‘I’ve missed you so much!’

‘Me, too,’ he said as he hugged her back. ‘Where’s mum?’

‘Right here.’

Rin looked up and smiled, now seeing that his mum had made her way through the crowd so she was at Gou’s side. ‘Mum.’ He smiled as he hugged her and she laughed, her red hair swaying in the light sea breeze.‘Rin! I’m getting too old to be able to hugged so tightly!’

The redhead pulled away with a grin on his face. ‘Sorry, mum. I’ve just missed you.’

Mrs Matsuoka smiled and placed one of her hands on her son’s cheek. ‘Pirate captains shouldn’t be saying such things, my darling.’

‘Rin?’

The redhead turned around and smiled once more when he saw Aiichiro stood behind him.

‘Who’s this?’ Mrs Matsuoka asked.

Rin took a step backwards and grabbed Aiichiro’s hand. ‘Mum, Kou, this is Ai. We… rescued him from another ship,’ he said, deciding to skip out on the full details as to how Aiichiro actually came aboard the Silver Spyglass.

Gou greeted the prince with narrowed eyes, but Mrs Matsuoka smiled warmly at him. ‘Hello, Ai. How did you find the journey?’

Aiichiro blushed. ‘It was wonderful, Matsuoka-san.’

The redheaded matriarch hummed, but shifted her eyes to Rin, giving him a look that told him they would be talking about this later.

Next off the ship was Nagisa, who looked incredibly small and nervous in the group of people gathered on the dock, and he stuck close to Aiichiro, even when Gou bounded over to meet him. Makoto followed and was pulled in for a hug from his adoptive sister and mother. The green-eyed man forced out smiles as he was welcomed home, but Gou bit her lip, having known her brother long enough to know that there was something wrong.

‘Onii-chan? Has something happened? Your eyes are all bloodshot. Have you been crying?’

Makoto shook his head. ‘I’m fine, I promise, Kou. I’m just glad to be home. It feels like it’s been so long,’ he said, giving a genuine smile this time.

Rin rolled his eyes at the blatant lie. He’d been trying to get Makoto to tell him what was up for days now, but he’d been unsuccessful so far. What on earth could be wrong with him? There were only so many things that could upset you on a pirate ship.

Rei was off next and he looked around furtively for his parents, but when he saw them nowhere, he breathed a sigh of relief. Rin tutted in pity, almost unable to believe all the awful things the Ryuugazaki’s had done to their son, but he wished that Rei would just swallow his pride and tell Nagisa everything.

Izumi, Takeshi, and Uozumi got off next, and Momo bounded down after them, but his perpetually smiling face dropped into a frown after his golden eyes had scanned the crowd. ‘Where’s onii-chan?’

Gou’s face fell, too. ‘He was just repairing something at the house. He said he wouldn’t be long.’

Momo’s head lowered, but it rose a split second later with a massive grin on it when he heard footsteps. In the distance, running down the sand path to the jetty, was Seijuro, bright orange hair flying everywhere.

‘Onii-chan!’

Seijuro laughed, loud and clear, and the two brothers embraced once Seijuro had made it to the dock. ‘I’ve missed you.’

‘Me, too, Mo.’ Seijuro pulled out of the hug and ruffled his little brother’s hair. ‘Did you enjoy your first outing on the ship then?’

Momo nodded, his grin becoming even wider. ‘It’s been so much fun!’

The elder Mikoshiba’s smile dampened slightly. ‘You better not have found a girlfriend or boyfriend in another kingdom. I don’t want anyone stealing my little brother’s innocence.’

The boy just giggled and shook his head. ‘Of course not, onii-chan. I’ve been too busy working for that.’

Rin agreed with his lookout, then proceeded to introduce his brother-in-law to Aiichiro and Nagisa.

‘You’re both welcome at the party later, boys,’ Mrs Matsuoka said, turning back to her son and the rest of the pirate crew. ‘Go up to the house, and I want you all washed and redressed in _clean_ clothes before the party, okay?’

‘Yes, mum,’ the crew replied simultaneously, and Aiichiro giggled at their antics.

Rin couldn’t help but smile at the cute sound that had come out of the prince’s mouth, and as they made their way up to the Matsuoka house, Rin kept his arm around Aiichiro’s waist, under the guise of guiding him, but he just wanted to be closer to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Silver Spyglass Crew attend their welcome home party.

Half an hour into the party, the majority of Iwatobi was packed into the Matsuoka house, but that was when Rin’s mother decided to pull her son to one side. She wasn’t stupid, and Rin knew that only too well. It didn’t really help when Aiichiro had entered the party wearing the white, pink and purple ombréd harem pants and crop top he arrived in, along with his body chains. It was obvious he wasn’t a pirate.

‘Are you going to tell me who Ai is?’

Rin sighed and leant against the wall behind him. ‘He’s a prince.’

Mrs Matsuoka sighed. ‘From where?’

‘Iwami.’

Her eyes widened. ‘Rin! Everyone knows that he’s missing. Daisuke’s men are looking everywhere for him!’

Rin sighed again. ‘I thought that might be the case. He did pay a lot for him. And Nagisa.’

She groaned. ‘Why did your father make you such a good man? Why must you rescue people in need?’ She squeezed her eyes shut and her voice dropped down to a whisper.

‘I have to, mum,’ Rin said, reaching out and hugging her.

Mrs Matsuoka sighed against her son’s chest and looked up at him. ‘When are you going to tell Ai you love him?’

Rin blushed and averted his eyes. ‘It’s not as simple as that, mum.’

‘Why not? He loves you, too.’

The redhead looked back at his mum. ‘Really?’

‘Of course, you idiot. I’ve only seen you together for a few hours, but you can’t take your eyes off each other. The rest of your crew must be sick of it by now.’

Rin smiled sheepishly. ‘Do you really think he loves me?’

‘Definitely. So go and tell him.’

The pirate captain grinned and made his way back into the throng of people. He found Aiichiro off to one side, chatting with Nagisa.

‘Hey, Nagisa? Is it okay if I steal Ai for a little while?’’

The blond boy nodded, then scampered off upstairs.

‘Is he getting any better?’ Rin asked.

Aiichiro shrugged. ‘I guess. I don’t know if he wants to talk to Rei yet, though. Anyway, what did you need?’

‘I wanted to talk to you outside.’

Aiichiro’s heart dropped down into his tummy, but he didn’t let it show on his face. ‘Sure.’

Rin led him through the house, holding his hand as he did so, but Aiichiro couldn’t help but think it would be for the last time.

As soon as they’d made their way out to the candle-lit back garden, Rin dropped the prince’s hand and Aiichiro’s heart plummeted down even further. This was it. This was the end of their relationship. It was going to happen here, in the semi-dark, and all Aiichiro wanted to do was run back inside to stop this moment from ever happening.

‘Look, Ai…’ Rin started, but the prince cut him off.

‘It’s okay,’ he said, looking at the ground with a lump in his throat.

‘What’s okay?’

‘That this is the end.’

‘Ai?’

The boy sniffed as his tears started to fall. ‘I saw you talking to your mum. I know she’s probably got a fiancée lined up for you. It’s okay. It was just sex between us anyway.’

Rin tutted and placed his hands on either side of Aiichiro’s face, lifting it up so their eyes met. ‘My mum would never do that to me. Besides, this hasn’t been just sex to me. It never has been. And I know it hasn’t been for you, either. I’m in love with you, Ai.’

Aiichiro felt like his heart had stopped. Rin loved him? He’d waited so long to hear him say that. ‘Rin…’ he whispered, his tears falling even faster. ‘I love you, too…’

The redhead’s face lit up and wiped away Aiichiro’s tears. ‘Stop crying, princess.’

‘I’m just so happy!’ Aiichiro embraced the pirate captain and Rin chuckled as he rubbed his hands up and down Aiichiro’s back. ‘I can stay with you on the ship, right?’ he mumbled against Rin’s chest.

‘Of course, baby. I’m not making you stay here. You’re being with me on the ship. I don’t think I could survive without you for six months at a time.’

Aiichiro giggled as he pulled away from Rin’s chest. He wiped away his tears and smiled up at his pirate captain boyfriend. ‘Thank you,’ he whispered.

Rin narrowed his eyes. ‘What for?’

‘For rescuing me.’

The redhead smiled. ‘It’s no problem, princess.’ Rin leant down and kissed his prince, and god, it felt so much better kissing him now he knew they loved each other. ‘Do you want to go back inside?’

Aiichiro shook his head. ‘If we do, people will start welcoming you back again and take you away from me. Let’s stay out here.’

Rin placed a kiss on the top of Aiichiro’s head. ‘That’s fine, princess.’ The redhead took his hand once more and led him over to the corner of the garden where a hammock hung between two trees. Rin lifted Aiichiro to sit in it before he jumped up himself, and the two led in it together until Mrs Matsuoka came looking for them.

…

Nagisa was sat on the floor in Rin’s childhood bedroom, his knees to his chest and his back to the bed. He could hear talking and laughing and music from downstairs and he knew he should go back down and join in, but he really didn’t want to. He felt so alone. Aiichiro had gone off somewhere with Rin, Makoto had gone for a walk along the beach, Momo had disappeared, and Rei… he didn’t really want to think about him.

‘Nagisa?’

He looked up, his eyes wide, hoping Aiichiro had come back for him, but it was just Rei, holding two tankards.

‘Can I come in?’

The blond bit his lip, then nodded: he had to talk to Rei sooner or later. Now would be a good start since he was somewhere that had more places to run to than on a pirate ship. ‘Okay.’

Rei smiled as he entered the room. ‘I brought you some water,’ he said, holding out the tankard.

‘Thanks.’ Nagisa took it from him and Rei sat down opposite him, keeping a good distance between them.

‘Did you not want to attend the party?’

Nagisa shook his head and took a sip of his drink. ‘I don’t really feel like it. You?’ he asked, keeping his eyes on the floor.

‘Not really. I’ve been to about ten of these before. You get bored after a while.’

Nagisa just nodded and Rei sighed. He put his drink to one side and shuffled forwards slightly. ‘I’m so sorry, Nagisa. I hate seeing you like this, not smiling. And I know it’s all my fault, but it hurts me so much not to see you smile.’

‘Then why did you tell me all of those things the morning after you took my virginity?’ Nagisa said, trying so hard not to cry. ‘Why didn’t you just say no if you knew you were going to regret it?’

‘I didn’t regret it, Nagisa. I wanted it. I think you’re beautiful and wonderful and I’m so happy that you trusted me enough to have your first kiss and to take your virginity. I want to be with you. As your boyfriend.’

Nagisa looked up then, his eyes narrowed. ‘Then why did you say it shouldn’t have happened if you didn’t regret it?’

Rei sighed as he stretched out his legs. ‘I just feel like you could do so much better than me. You could have saved your first kiss and first time for someone worthy.’

The blond boy found himself shaking his head. He put his tankard to one side and crawled over to Rei. ‘You are worthy, Rei-chan. You’re the only one I’ve ever wanted to be with.’

The navigator smiled and leant in, wanting to kiss Nagisa. It had been so long since he’d felt those soft lips against his.

Nagisa sat still, waiting for Rei’s lips to touch his, but just before they could, Nagisa shuffled away, his face bright red. ‘I… I’m sorry, Rei. I thought I could do it.’

‘No, don’t be sorry. It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have tried to kiss you.’

The blond managed to smile at Rei. ‘Thank you for apologising to me properly, but I can’t forgive you yet. You understand that, right?’

Rei nodded. ‘Of course. But, do you mind if I sit with you for a while longer?’

‘Sure, Rei-chan.’

The navigator let out a sigh of relief. Nagisa was finally calling him Rei-chan again. He was certain everything was going to be okay between them now.

…

Makoto had spent nearly two hours walking along the shore. The ocean was calm tonight and the sea and foam looked almost pink and turquoise against the sand in the dark. He didn’t want to go to the party. He just wanted to be with Haruka, which was why he was here now, sat in front of a rock pool, his feet getting soaked, but he didn’t care. He’d do anything to be with Haruka right now.

He felt like he should sing his mating call, but it had done him no good recently. Haruka had never come to him. So he sat there in silence, his tears dripping onto the sand as he watched the waves roll in and out.

…

Haruka was a mess. Ever since the last time he’d seen Makoto, his face had been permanently red and his eyes bloodshot. He hadn’t stopped crying. He could feel Makoto’s sadness through the necklace, and he’d felt the vibrations through his tail every night as the pirate sang for him, begging for him to come to him. But he couldn’t. He had to stay away. It would be better for both of them.

Or so he thought. He really didn’t know. He’d visited his grandma’s grave every single day, but she never gave him any answers. And he knew why. He already knew why. He was in love with Makoto and this was his grandma’s way of telling him that they were meant to be together.

‘It’s not that simple, grandma. He’s a human,’ he whispered so his guard wouldn’t hear. He glanced over his shoulder and saw that his guard was talking to one of the mermaid gravediggers. He wasn’t even watching Haruka. The merman prince looked back at his grandmother’s grave. ‘Should I go and see him, grandma?’ He knew the answer.

With a flick of his tail, Haruka was swimming away, following the vibrations in his tail all the way to Iwatobi. His head breached the surface and he saw Makoto straight away, crying as he sat on the shore. Haruka felt so awful just from looking at him. He could see how much pain he’d caused the gentle pirate. He swam closer, and when his hand touched the sand, Makoto looked up.

‘Haru?’ the man asked, sounding breathless. He reached out a hand, but stopped short of caressing the merman’s cheek. ‘Please tell me this isn’t a dream.’

‘It’s not.’ Haruka reached out and grabbed Makoto’s hand and the man started to sob now and Haruka joined in, allowing Makoto to pull him onto his lap.

‘I thought I’d never see you again,’ he said through hiccups and short breaths, holding onto Haruka as tight as he could. ‘You said you’d come back to me but you never did and I was so scared your parents had already made you marry someone and I couldn’t stand that because I love you so much, Haru.’

The merman sniffed, wiped away his tears, and tried to smile at Makoto. ‘I love you, too.’

Makoto laughed through his tears and held him even tighter. ‘Why didn’t you come back to me if you loved me?’

Haruka sighed and buried his head in the pirate’s neck. ‘Because we can’t be together. You’re a human. I’m a merman.’

‘I don’t care about that. We love each other, and you’ve said that we’re soul mates. Which I know we are. If we really want to be together, then we can make it work. I’ll be a pirate forever, or a fisherman, so I can always be with you. Or I’ll build a house with the world’s biggest tank inside, just for you.’

Haruka smiled, loving the man’s enthusiasm, but it soon turned into a frown. ‘It’s still not as simple as that.’

‘Why not?’

The merman sighed and sat up in Makoto’s arms. ‘The last time I saw you, you asked why I was so done up with the makeup and the body paint and jewellery and tiara. I told you it was because my parents were trying to get me to pick a fiancée. Which they were. I wasn’t lying. But the tiara…’ Haruka sighed again and looked straight into Makoto’s eyes. ‘I’m the prince of the ocean.’

Makoto looked shocked for a moment, but then his surprise faded and he nodded. ‘That explains a lot actually.’

Haruka nodded. ‘If I was just a merman, then it would be fine. But I’m not just a merman.’

The pirate sighed but didn’t loosen his grip on the boy. ‘I understand. But we can still be together. If we really want this, then we can make it work. I know we can.’

‘I guess.’

Makoto smiled. ‘You’ll start visiting me on the ship again, right?’

Haruka nodded. ‘Of course. I don’t know how I survived this long without you.’

‘And tonight? Please stay with me tonight.’

The merman looked back at the ocean. If he went home tonight, he would receive yet another berating from his mother from swimming away from his guard and for still not telling her the identity of the person who had his necklace. He’d much rather stay with Makoto tonight. And every night that would follow.

‘Okay.’

Makoto’s smile widened into a grin and he leant in and kissed Haruka softly. Neither of the boys could remember when they last kissed. It seemed like it was so long ago. But their lips still moved together as one and their hands roamed over each other's backs and shoulders as if they’d never been separated, as if they’d been kissing each other for years and knew each other's bodies as well as they knew their own.

Haruka tried to ignore the vibrating in his tail that Makoto was causing, but their bond was too strong and he had to pull out of the kiss. ‘Sorry,’ he said, but Makoto just smiled, rubbing a thumb over Haruka’s lips.

‘It’s fine. It’s only our third kiss. I don’t want to push it too far. Do you want to just sit here instead?’

Haruka nodded and the couple did just that, the merman cuddled in the arms of his pirate, Haruka’s tail and Makoto’s feet just barely dipping into the ocean.

…

As soon as the party was in full swing and there were plenty of people milling around the Matsuoka house, Momo made sure Seijuro was preoccupied with Gou before he sneaked out of the house and down to the port. No one was around, but he double-checked anyway. The port was void of people and the rope ladder that led up to the Silver Spyglass was still hanging down, swaying in the light breeze. He climbed up it, and once he was on deck, he climbed down into the hull and went along to his room.

Sousuke was led on his bed, reading a book Momo had taken from Rei’s room, and the candlelight that was on the bedside table had almost extinguished.

‘Hey,’ Momo said and Sousuke jumped and dropped the book.

‘Shit, you scared me.’

Momo giggled. ‘Didn’t realise you liked reading so much.’

Sousuke shrugged and blew out the candle. ‘Do you have another candle?’

‘Yes, but I didn’t come back here for that. I came to take you up on deck. You’re looking a bit pale. You need some sunlight. Not that you’ll get much at this time of night.’

Sousuke smiled as he sat up. ‘That would be great actually.’

‘Come on then!’ Momo grabbed the man’s hand and led up to the deck. The stars were out, the tiny suns punching holes in the velvet sky. Sousuke smiled at the sight. It had been so long since he’d seen the stars, but Momo tutted as he walked over to the railings.

‘I was hoping to be able to show you the sunset. The sky in Iwatobi then looks like Turkish delight.’

Sousuke joined him by the railings and leant on then with his forearms, smiling as the breeze ruffled his dark hair. ‘What’s Turkish delight?’

Momo turned to the man with his mouth wide open in shock. ‘What?!’

‘I don’t know what it is.’

‘It’s so good, Sousuke! I had it in Tokyo a few months ago. We stopped there for a few days when we restocked the ship.’

Sousuke nodded. ‘Are you going back there this time?’

‘Yep! I’ll bring you some.’ Momo gasped. ‘Maybe I could try and sneak you off the ship so you could see Tokyo for yourself. Have you ever been before?’

The stowaway shook his head. ‘No. I haven’t had the chance to do much travelling.’

Momo pouted. ‘Were you not allowed to leave Samezuka until now?’

‘No. No one is without express permission from the king.’

‘Do you ever want to go back?’

Sousuke shook his head. ‘Never.’

Momo felt the weight on his heart lighten slightly: Sousuke was staying, for now, at least.

‘How come you’re not at the party with your brother?’ Sousuke asked. ‘You’ve missed him so much.’

‘He’s with Gou. Which is fine. She is his wife. But as much as I love my brother, I guess he can be a little suffocating. Do you know what he first asked me when I got off the ship? Whether or not I had a boyfriend or girlfriend.’

‘What did you say?’

‘No. I wouldn’t lie to him.’

Sousuke found himself blushing slightly. Momo was so beautiful and cute and wonderful: how come he didn’t have someone already? ‘Really?’

Momo looked at the man in slight shock. ‘You honestly think I would lie to my brother?’

The man chuckled. ‘No, I didn’t mean that. I’m just a bit surprised that you don’t have a boyfriend or girlfriend already.’

The small lookout looked down at the deck as he felt his face going red. ‘Why is it surprising?’

‘Because you’re beautiful.’

Momo looked up then and met Sousuke’s teal eyes. He could see that the older man was blushing and Momo hoped to god that it was because of him. ‘Do you… errmm… do you have anyone waiting for you?’

Sousuke shook his head. ‘No. There's just you.’

Momo’s breath caught in his throat and he watched with lidded eyes as Sousuke reached out to him. His large hand cupped his cheek and Momo bit his lip to hold back his whimper.

‘Momo… can I-’

Before Sousuke could finish his sentence, there was a giggling from the port below and Sousuke leapt away from Momo and ran for the hull. He jumped down it, and a moment later, Rin and Aiichiro appeared on the deck of the ship, the prince giggling as Rin placed kisses all over his face and neck, but they both stopped when they saw Momo.

‘Momo?’ Rin asked. ‘How come you’re not at the party?’

‘Oh, I just felt a bit tired and I got a headache because of all of the noise at the party.’

Rin narrowed his eyes. ‘You usually love noisy things considering how loud you are. Besides, Seijuro’s looking for you.’

Momo put on a fake smile. He loved his brother dearly, but he wanted to go and see Sousuke and find out what the man would have done if they hadn’t been interrupted, but that would be too suspicious. He had to go back to the party. ‘Alright. I’ll go back. But that doesn’t mean you two can be as loud as you want when you have sex.’

Aiichiro laughed. ‘We’ll try not to be.’ Then the prince squealed as he was picked up by Rin and carried to their quarters.

‘Don’t come back for at least two hours, Momo!’ Rin shouted over his shoulder as he kicked the door shut and the lookout scampered down the rope ladder, not wanting to hear the moans of his captain and the prince.

He stood on the jetty for a moment, looking at the ship, but then he started walking back into town, knowing he had to put in a reappearance at the party or Seijuro would start getting suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisuke and Kisumi are getting impatient.

Daisuke’s jaw was clenched as he tapped his foot against the marble pedestal his throne was placed upon. Some of the younger girls and boys in his harem were dancing before him but he really didn’t care for their writhing bodies right now. He had bought two boys for his pleasure, but they still hadn’t arrived. He had plenty of boys in his harem, but none of the boys were like these two.

Prince Aiichiro and his servant, Nagisa, were unlike anyone else. They were completely untouched after being locked away in the palace for so long, and he was looking forward to taking their innocence from them and completely breaking their bodies as he fucked them both relentlessly.

But they still hadn’t arrived. Sousuke had been gone for two months now and he had not returned with his purchases yet. What was taking the man so long?!

Kisumi wandered into the throne room, shoulders slumped as he walked towards his uncle, ignoring the dancing harem.

‘What’s wrong, my boy?’ the man asked when the pink-haired prince was sat in his throne beside him.

‘I want Sousuke back.’

Daisuke tutted. ‘Kisumi-’

‘No, uncle. I’m old enough now. I want to play with him. I’ve wanted to fuck him for so long. He missed my birthday and he was supposed to be my present. I want to wreck him, uncle. And now he’s not here.’ Kisumi slumped down in his throne and Daisuke sighed.

He reached out and patted his nephew’s head. ‘Wouldn’t you prefer him to fuck you? He is rather big.’

Kisumi shook his head with a pout. ‘No. I want to dominate him. And I’ve waited for years now. Can’t we ask the other kingdoms if anyone’s seen him?’

Daisuke hummed. ‘I’ll ask around for you.’

Kisumi grinned. ‘Thanks, uncle!’

The prince skipped out of the room and Daisuke watched him as he went. The boy was getting power hungry. If Daisuke wasn’t careful, then soon, Kisumi would be plotting to kill him. He couldn’t let that happen, but in a way, he was proud of his nephew. After all, Daisuke had killed the boy’s father so he could to get his hands on the throne.

Daisuke glanced around the room, and after taking stock of his guards, he called over the one closest.

They walked over and bowed before the king. ‘Yes, your majesty?’

‘You’re going to get some money from the palace treasurer and a boat from the dock, and you are to find Sousuke along with Prince Aiichiro and Nagisa. If you fail, you die.’

The man, whose name Daisuke had forgotten, nodded. ‘Of course, your majesty.’ He bowed again and left the room and Daisuke finally looked over at his harem.

He stood up and walked over to them, and he grabbed the wrist of one of the boys. He had light blue eyes and he reminded him of the prince he had bought, but this boy was far from innocent. It was no matter. Daisuke would wreck this boy once more now, and when Aiichiro finally arrived, he would do it all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto finally tells everyone about Haruka.

It was the middle of the day, and even though he was meant to be on deck and on duty, Makoto really didn’t feel like it. Haruka had been to visit him for the past few nights, and whilst he absolutely loved seeing and kissing and holding his gorgeous soul mate, Makoto wanted nothing more than to have Haru in his arms permanently.

There was a knock on the door of his quarters and Makoto just sighed into his pillow. ‘Come in.’

Three pairs of footsteps came into the room and Makoto’s eyes widened when he saw Rei, Nagisa, and Momo stood before him. The first mate sat up with narrowed eyes. ‘Is everything alright?’

Nagisa shook his head. ‘Not really, Mako-chan.’

‘What’s wrong?’ he asked, getting worried now.

‘You,’ Rei said. ‘You’ve been moping around for weeks now, and we know no one on the crew has done anything to upset you. So what is it?’

Makoto sighed and slumped back down, one of his hands fiddling with his seashell necklace. He had to tell them. He’d been bearing this secret for so long now. ‘You’re right. No one on the ship has upset me. I’m in love.’

Momo grinned, but it faded quickly. ‘Hold on, shouldn’t you be happy if you’re in love?’

‘I am, it’s just because of who he is.’

Nagisa narrowed his eyes. ‘Is it Ai-chan? Because if it is, I’m sorry, but he and the captain are in love and I don’t think-’

Makoto shook his head. ‘It’s not Ai. His name is Haru. And he’s a merman.’

The blond boy gasped and bounded over to the bed. ‘Seriously?! How did you meet?’

Makoto told the three men what had happened, including the fact that Haruka was the prince of the ocean, their soul mate bond, and the necklace that connected them. ‘So, I’m not upset, not really. I just want to be with him all the time. But it’s not possible.’

Rei cleared his throat. ‘I wouldn’t be so sure, Makoto.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘My father was a marine biologist. I have some of his books. I’m fairly confident that I can come up with a potion to make your soul mate human.’

Makoto’s eyes widened. ‘Really?!’

‘Of course. But you’ll need to ask your merman to see if he even wants that. And you’ll need to talk to Rin, too, to make sure he can stay on the ship afterwards.’

The first mate leapt up from his bed with new vigour. ‘Doing it right now.’ Makoto ran from the room, sprinted down the hull, and practically jumped up the deck ladder, taking the rungs two at a time. He ran across the deck and knocked on the door of Rin’s quarters, hoping to god that he and Aiichiro weren’t having sex.

There was a gruff ‘come in’ from the other side of the door and Makoto opened it to find Rin sat in bed with the prince in between his legs. Both men’s chests were naked, and with the way Aiichiro was leant against Rin with his eyes closed and a small smile on his face, Makoto knew the two had just finished another round of lovemaking.

‘Do you want me to come back later?’

Rin shook his head. ‘Now’s fine,’ he whispered.

Makoto shut the door behind him and stepped towards the bed. ‘Is Ai asleep?’

‘Yeah. He’s exhausted,’ Rin said, smiling down at the boy in his arms.

Makoto shook his head. ‘I didn’t come in here to find out about my brother’s sexual escapades.’

Rin tutted. ‘It’s not an escapade. We’re in love. Anyway, what did you want?’

‘I wanted to talk to you about just that actually.’

The redhead pulled a face. ‘I don’t want to know about your sexual escapades either.’

‘Not about that, you idiot. I’m in love, too.’

Rin raised his eyebrows. ‘Go on.’

Makoto told his brother about his merman soul mate and the solution Rei had come up with, and by the end of it, Rin was staring at his brother with narrowed eyes.

‘Of course, he can stay on the ship,’ Rin said. ‘You don’t even have to ask. But why didn’t you tell me about him before?’

Makoto sighed and sat on the end of the bed. ‘I didn’t think we could be together, so I didn’t see the point. I love him so much, Rin. I can’t live without him.’

Rin smiled. ‘I’m glad we’ve both found someone we love.’

Makoto blushed but agreed with his brother. ‘Yeah. Anyway, I’ll leave you to it.’ With a smile, Makoto left the room, and Rin returned his gaze to the beautiful boy in his arms, who was now half-awake.

‘Hey, princess.’

‘Were you talking about mermaids?’ Aiichiro asked sleepily.

Rin chuckled. ‘Yes. I’ll tell you later. Go back to sleep.’

Aiichiro hummed, then slumped back against his boyfriend, once more dead to the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke is found.

Sousuke looked this way and that, double-checking that the corridor on this floor of the hull was empty. When he was sure that it was, he crept along the creaking floorboards until he got to the kitchen. He scanned the room, and when he realised it was vacant, he hopped inside and hid behind the door in case someone came in.

Momo had been working overtime on deck because of a mermaid. Or merman. He hadn’t explained it very well, but he had said that the ship’s navigator was making a potion to change a merman into a human, and since he was working on it, they were a man down upstairs, and Momo had very little time to come down and get food for himself, let alone Sousuke. Which was fine. Momo was a pirate and got paid for the work he did on deck, not looking after a stowaway.

Sousuke held his breath, listening for the floorboards creaking outside the room, but when the only noises he could hear was mumbling chatter from the deck and the water crashing against the ship, he made his move.

The stowaway edged out from behind the door and went over to the cupboards. He unlatched one, revealing a stack of metal plates and pans. He secured it again and opened the next, which had a healthy supply of bread and fruit inside. Sousuke took a roll and an apple, but as he turned around, he heard the slide of metal and he was greeted with the point of a sword.

At the other end of it stood a man with blue hair and red glasses and he was glaring at Sousuke. ‘Are you a stowaway?’

Sousuke nodded and dropped the food to the floor. In any other situation, he would have been intimidating and probably drawn his own weapon, but he had no weapon to speak of, and his current lack of exercise wasn’t really contributing to his strength. He looked the pirate up and down and quietly decided he could take him on, but the man still had the advantage of his sword.

Rei’s glare deepened and he moved around Sousuke, now poking his shoulder with his sword. ‘Move,’ he said, pushing Sousuke with his other hand.

He obeyed and left the kitchen, following the sharp poke of the man’s sword in his back until they got to the ladder.

‘Climb up it. All the way. And you better not do anything funny when you get to the deck.’

Sousuke nodded, staying silent, and climbed up the ladder until he got to the deck. The sunlight blinded him and he covered his eyes. It had been ages since he’d see daylight and it stung his eyes.

‘Rin!’ Sousuke heard the pirate who had found him shout, and a moment later, the sounds of several swords could be heard being drawn.

The stowaway removed his hand and he was greeted with the ends of the three swords: one from the pirate who found him, a redheaded one, and another with brown hair. The last pirate looked somewhat familiar, but Sousuke couldn’t place him in his mind.

‘Where did you find him, Rei?’

‘In the kitchen, stealing food.’

Sousuke looked around, trying to spot Momo somewhere, but he saw three other pirates, none of whom were Momo, as well as a blond boy.

The blue-haired pirate, Rei, moved to stand in front of Sousuke’s line of vision, still keeping the point of his sword pressed against him. ‘Don’t you even dare even look at him.’

Sousuke cast his eyes to the deck floor, not wanting to get killed, and a door slammed from his left. There was laughter from two boys, but it stopped very quickly.

‘Sousuke!’

He looked up, relieved to see Momo, and the small pirate ran over to him. ‘Please don’t hurt him, Rin!’

The redhead glared at the lookout. ‘He’s a stowaway, Momo.’

‘I know. He’s been hiding in my room.’

If the look on Rin’s face was anything to go by, it looked as if he was going to drop his sword. ‘What?!’

Momo shuffled his feet. ‘Well… you never told me what to do with stowaways…’

Rin huffed and pulled back his arm, about to retract his sword, but at the last second, he extended his arm again. ‘What the fuck it that?!’

Sousuke looked down at where Rin was staring and he sighed when he saw that the pirate had spotted his scar from Daisuke that had been branded into his skin long ago. Sousuke looked away, but Momo reached into the circle of swords and grabbed his hand. His touch alone made the man feel better, and Sousuke was so glad that this beautiful boy was here for him. He squeezed his hand and Momo smiled at him before turning to the other pirates.

‘Please, lower your swords. Sousuke won’t hurt you. He doesn’t have any weapons, and he wouldn’t use them even if he did.’

The three pirates surrounding him glared at Sousuke for a moment, but after looking at Rin, the three all lowered their swords but didn’t re-sheath them.

‘Thank you,’ Sousuke said with a smile but Rin still glared at him.

‘Where is that mark from?’

Sousuke and Momo shared a look. They knew that Rin needed to be told, but it would only make this situation so much worse. Sousuke sighed. ‘My employer did it to me.’

‘And who’s that?’

‘King Daisuke.’

Rin clenched his fists but didn’t raise his sword again. ‘Ai, Nagisa,’ he said, not taking his eyes off Sousuke, ‘get in my quarters. Right now.’

The blond boy from before ran across the deck towards the door Momo had come out of, and the boy already stood there disappeared into whatever room lay beyond the door. Sousuke knew who they were. Of course, he did. He had been shown their portraits. He knew whom he was supposed to catch and bring before Daisuke. But he wouldn’t. He couldn’t do it. Not now.

‘You’re here for Ai and Nagisa, aren’t you?’

Sousuke nodded. ‘I was hired to kidnap them, yes. I snuck onto the ship and hid in Momo’s quarters. When he found me, he took all of my weapons and tied me up. I told him why I was on the ship, but I didn’t want to complete my mission… Daisuke is a dictator. He’s bloodthirsty. And so is his nephew, Kisumi. They would have killed Aiichiro and Nagisa when they got bored of them. The only reason I took the mission was to escape. No one can leave Samezuka without permission from Daisuke.’

‘Then why did you let him employ you in the first place?’ Rei asked, his hand twitching around the handle of his sword.

‘Because eight-year-old me didn’t want to die of starvation.’

Rei’s face softened and he sheathed his sword. ‘I’m sorry to hear that.’

Rin was still glaring at him. ‘When you don’t return with Ai and Nagisa, what will happen?’

‘Daisuke will send someone else. And then he’ll find me and kill me.’

Momo tightened the grip he had on his hand and Sousuke squeezed right back. He knew the risks of not kidnapping the prince and his servant. But he couldn’t do it, not when he knew what the outcome would be, even if that meant jeopardising his own safety.

Rin sighed and put his sword away, as did the brunet. ‘You can stay on the ship. But since you’re a stowaway, you will have to work for board and food. You can share quarters with Momo. I can’t promise that we’ll be able to protect you if Daisuke comes for you. The protection of Ai and Nagisa and the rest of my crew are my priority.’

Sousuke nodded. ‘I understand. Thank you so much.’ He bowed and Rin sighed.

‘Don’t bow. This is a ship, not a palace. Go and get something to eat, then get to work. Momo can help you for today.’

Rin went up to the poop deck, and as soon as the rest of the pirates dispersed, Momo hugged Sousuke.

‘Thank god,’ he whispered against the man’s chest and Sousuke held the small lookout tightly.

He wanted to say something, to tell Momo that he was so relieved, that he wouldn’t know what to do if he had to leave now since he’d already fallen for the boy. Instead, he settled for threading his fingers through Momo’s hair and pulling him even closer, hoping that the beautiful boy could feel the quick beating of his heart and that would give him his reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiichiro helps Rin relax.

Rin groaned and fell face forwards onto his bed. There were some days that he really didn’t like being a pirate captain. The only reason why he carried on during those hard days was to honour his father and continue his legacy. And he did love it most of the time. He had wanted to be a pirate captain since he was a little boy. But today was not one of those days.

First, he had Makoto. His brother was brilliant, but why the fuck did he have to fall in love with a merman? Rin had no room to talk. He was in love with a prince, but with Rei working on the potion to transform Haruka into a human, they were a man down, and Makoto, although he was now on deck, spent most of his time staring at the ocean and smiling.

Then there was Momo and Sousuke. His brother-in-law was already a handful to begin with, but now he had been harbouring a stowaway in his quarters. Rin could deal with stowaways. He’d had them before. But why on earth did Momo have to take care of a stowaway that just so happened to be the man who was trying to kidnap Aiichiro and Nagisa? And now the same man was staying on his ship? Why did he agree to this?

He rolled over onto his back just as the door opened, letting the night sea breeze float into the room. The door shut and light footsteps made their way towards the bed, and Aiichiro’s face appeared. ‘Hey. Tired?’

Rin nodded and Aiichiro climbed onto the bed with him and cuddled up to his side. ‘Want me to help you relax?’ the prince whispered.

The redhead smirked. ‘I would usually say yes, but I’m too tired for sex right now.’

Aiichiro’s left hand trailed its way down Rin’s body. ‘I realise. But I can still get you off. It’ll help you relax.’

‘You don’t have to…’ Rin mumbled.

The prince kissed the redhead lightly on the lips. ‘It’s fine. I want to do it, Captain.’ Aiichiro’s voice dropped down an octave and Rin already felt himself begin to harden in his pants.

Rin watched as Aiichiro’s hand went down even further, finally reaching the bulge and cupping it. The pirate captain bucked up his hips and Aiichiro slipped off the bed and knelt on the floor between Rin’s spread legs. He got rid of his sword, gun, bullets, and spyglass, then undid his belt and pulled down his pants.

The captain moaned and instinctively reached down to relieve himself, but Aiichiro slapped it away. ‘No touching, captain.’

Rin rolled his eyes, knowing that this was his love’s strange way of getting payback for all of those times Rin hadn’t allowed Aiichiro to touch himself during sex.

He watched as Aiichiro wrapped his around his cock and began to slowly pump it, up and down until Rin was fully hard and his hips were bucking up from the bed.

‘Do you want me to suck it, Captain?’

Rin groaned, remembering the last time Aiichiro had sucked him off. ‘Yes, princess.’

Aiichiro smirked and leant forwards, licking the head and sucking ever so slightly, enough for Rin to feel it and to rile him up even more.

‘Ai, please. Just put it in your mouth.’

The prince hummed around the head and pulled off it, licking up and down the length. ‘You usually make me beg more than that, captain.’

Rin fisted his hands in the bed sheets with a growl. ‘Please, Ai, for fuck’s sake.’

Aiichiro giggled. ‘Okay, okay.’ He went up onto his knees, and after placing a kiss on the head of Rin’s cock, he swallowed the head back into his mouth, but instead of stopping at the tip, he continued down, moving his head so half of Rin’s cock was inside the prince’s mouth.

‘Ah, shit…’ Rin threw his head back in pleasure, and Aiichiro watched him for a moment before giving in and deep throating him.

‘Ai!’ the redhead shouted, trying his hardest not to buck up into his boyfriend’s small mouth, but it was so difficult. It was so warm and wet. The only thing that beat this feeling was being inside his ass.

Aiichiro started to suck and Rin moaned louder. He wasn’t going to last. He was too stressed with everything that was going on aboard his ship, as well as with the way Aiichiro kept glancing up at him from around his cock, his eyes wide and his lips stretched.

‘Ai… I’m going to come.’

The boy nodded but didn’t pull off, just kept sucking, and after a final moan, Rin spilt himself down his boyfriend’s throat. His cock twitched as he felt Aiichiro swallow it, and he watched with bleary eyes as the prince removed Rin’s cock from his mouth and made his way over to the basin. He heard water gurgling, but the bed dipped beside him soon after.

‘Better?’ Aiichiro asked, curling up in Rin’s arms.

‘Yeah. Much. Thanks. What about you?’

The prince shook his head and pressed a kiss to Rin’s cheek. ‘I can wait. You need to rest.’

Rin nodded. ‘Okay. Wake me if anything happens,’ he said, already drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	34. Chapter 34

Haruka swam up from the coral he’d be resting on all day and up to the pirate ship above him. It felt weird without his necklace on. It had always been there, ever since he’d been born, and now that it was gone, he found that he missed the weight around his neck, but he also didn’t mind. If he could find his soulmate with it, no matter where he was, then the merman prince was happy.

His head broke the surface of the water and he gasped as he breathed in the fresh air. He loved swimming and he loved the ocean, but nothing could beat the air in the human world. With a smile, he swam over to the Silver Spyglass, but just as he reached Makoto’s balcony, the pirate himself ran out to meet him.

‘Haru-chan!’ he shouted with a grin.

‘Makoto.’

The green-eyed pirate’s smile got even wider and he slung his arms over the balcony railings and Haruka grabbed his hands and let himself be lifted onto the ship.

He landed on the floorboards with a light thump, and straight away, Makoto knelt down and grabbed his hands again.

‘Marry me, Haru.’

Haruka’s eyes widened and it felt like his heart was in his throat. ‘W-what?’

‘Marry me.’

‘But… we can’t… Makoto, I want to, believe me, I do. I love you so much, but we can’t be together. Not properly. Not like that.’

Makoto’s smile didn’t falter. He reached out and caressed Haruka’s cheek, then his hand trailed down, resting his thumb on Haruka’s bottom lip. ‘We can be.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘I told everyone about you, and Rei, our navigator, he’s really clever. He said he could make a potion to make you human. But only if you want it. You don’t have to do it.’

Haruka shook his head with a smile. ‘Stop trying to dissuade me. Of course, I want that. I’d turn human for you any day of the week.’

Makoto breathed a sigh of relief and lifted Haruka so he was sat in his lap. ‘But are you certain you’re sure? I don’t know if we could change you back to a merman if you change the mind. And there may be someone in the ocean that could turn me into a merman instead. Would you prefer that maybe?’

Haruka bit his lip as he thought. He was the prince, and he knew there was no truth to the rumours that humans could be made into merfolk, so there was no use in even considering it. As for whether he really wanted to live out of the water, the answer was an immediate yes. Even though he had “lost” his necklace, his mother had still been intent on trying to marry him off on the down low, and she could be borderline abusive sometimes. Haruka would miss his father, but not that much. The man was nice, but he was away often and Haruka had no real connection with him. The things he would miss the most would be being able to swim all the time, as well as visiting his grandma’s grave. He could learn to swim as a human, and if he was living on a ship with Makoto, then he could swim whenever he wanted. As for his grandma, there wasn’t much he could do about that. If he turned into a human, he could no longer visit her, but she was happy with her husband, and she would want her grandson to be happy with her soul mate. Turning human would be for the best.

‘I’ll be human. I’m sure. Just let me know when so I can pack some things and say goodbye.’

Makoto nodded. ‘Alright. So… is that a yes to marrying me?’

Haruka shook his head in disbelief and wrapped his arms around Makoto’s shoulders. ‘Of course, it’s a yes, you idiot.’

Makoto chuckled and held Haruka even tighter. ‘Stay with me for tonight?’

‘You don’t even need to ask.’

The pirate placed Haruka down, and he disappeared into his quarters for a moment. He returned with a blanket and a bucket of water and rearranged Haruka back onto his lap with his tail in the bucket and the blanket over both of them.

‘I can’t wait to hold you properly in bed,’ Makoto said, then pressed a kiss to the top of Haruka’s head.

‘Me too.’

Makoto giggled and buried his face into Haruka’s shoulder. ‘I’m so happy, Haru-chan. At the next port we stop off at, I’m going to get you a ring. Is that okay?’

Haruka nodded and hid his smile. He was happy, too. That first night he had swam up to the ship, he had never imagined that he would end up finding and falling in love with his soulmate, but he was so glad he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei and Nagisa go fishing.

In the morning, after Haruka had slipped back into the ocean, Makoto ambled along the hull corridor to Rei’s quarters. He entered to find that the usually neat and tidy room was littered with vials of various ingredients, most of which were on his desk, but some were on the floor, rolling around, and there were books on biology strewn on the bed.

‘Rei?’

The navigator rose out from under the covers and books, wearing only his pyjama pants – Nagisa still had the matching shirt. ‘Yeah?’ he asked, eyes still half closed.

‘You okay?’

‘Just tired from making the potion.’

Makoto smiled. Rei was really working hard to make this possible for him and his soul mate. ‘I just wanted to let you know that I spoke to Haru last night. He wants to turn human, so you can carry on making the potion.’

Rei nodded and stumbled out of bed. ‘I’ll get on with it right now.’

The green-eyed pirate shook his head and pushed Rei back down on the bed. ‘No, you won’t. There’s no rush. Go back to bed. You need to sleep.’

Rei complied easily and fell back onto the mattress. Makoto smiled and went over to the books on his bed, planning on tidying them up, but Nagisa came into the room before he could.

‘Mako-chan, Rin-chan says you’re needed on deck.’

‘Alright. Do you mind tidying up in here a bit? Rei needs some sleep.’

‘Sure!’ Nagisa smiled and took over, letting Makoto leave to do his job on deck. The blond stacked the books back on the shelves, then put all of the vials in some sort of order in the trays on Rei’s desk. He hummed to himself as he tidied and Rei watched from the bed, pretending to be asleep. Nagisa was smiling again, and he was wandering around Rei’s room like he belonged there. And he did. He definitely did.

Rei frowned as he looked down at his bed. This was where Nagisa had his first kiss. He’d lost his virginity on these sheets. Rei didn’t regret it, not at all, and now he really wanted the blond back in his arms. He wasn’t sure he could wait much longer.

He groaned, pretending to wake up, and Nagisa turned around with a smile. ‘Good morning, Rei-chan~’

‘Morning. Makoto told me that his soul mate wants to go ahead with the change.’

Nagisa’s smile widened into a grin. ‘That’s great! I can wait to meet him! Mako-chan said he’s called Haru-chan. He must be brilliant if Mako-chan is in love with him.’

Rei smiled, hoping the Nagisa felt something similar for him. ‘I need to get some seaweed for the potion. Do you want to come out on a boat with me to get some?’

Nagisa bit his lip. ‘Is that a good idea? I can’t swim yet.’

‘I’ll save you if you fall in.’

The blond boy giggled, the sound lighting up the room. ‘Okay. I’ll go and wait on deck for you.’ Nagisa left the room, and once the floorboards outside Rei’s quarters stopped creaking, the navigator leapt out of bed and got dressed, practically jumping up the hull ladder once he was done: he didn’t want to give Nagisa a reason to change his mind.

He was on the deck, as promised, waiting by where the small fishing boat was moored against the railings. Rei made his way over to him. ‘Ready?’ he asked, checking that the fishing nets were in the boat.

‘Yep! Let’s go, Rei-chan!’

Rei smiled and the two climbed in the boat. Makoto and Momo came over and lowered them down into the water, and when they hit the ocean, Rei undid the ropes attaching them to the Silver Spyglass, then grabbed the oars and began to row away from the pirate ship.

Nagisa watched the muscles in Rei’s arms work as he rowed and when he could feel his face burning, he turned away. He still liked Rei. His heart would pound in his chest whenever Rei was near, and he just wanted for the older man to reach out and touch him, but he knew the navigator wouldn’t for fear of scaring or hurting him. But he was ready to be with him again.

Rei came to a stop a few metres away from the ship, then he grabbed the net and fastened it to the side of the rowing boat before he threw it over into the ocean. ‘And now, we wait.’

‘For how long?’

‘Until the net strings start to strain. There might not be much seaweed in this area. We might have to move.’

Nagisa nodded and stretched out. The fishing boat was small, but so was he, and there was enough room for him to slide his feet next to Rei’s body.

The navigator looked down at the tiny feet beside them. They looked soft, but rough around the edges from all of the work Nagisa had done aboard the ship. Rei just wanted to keep him in his room and pamper him so he wouldn’t have to work another day. ‘Do you want me to massage your feet?’

‘I don’t think that’s a good idea, Rei-chan, considering what happened after the last massage you gave me.’

Rei sighed and let his face fall into his hands. ‘Nagisa, I’m sorry. I don’t think you have any idea how sorry I am. I’ve been beating myself up every day and night ever since I said that awful thing to you.’ He clenched his eyes shut, willing himself to stop crying. ‘I know that things can never be exactly the same again, but I’m willing to try and make it better. Please, just move back into my room and I’ll show you how I’ve changed. I just want to be with you all the time, even if you are annoying.’

Nagisa leant forwards and pried Rei’s hands away from his face. ‘Maybe you shouldn’t call someone annoying when you’re asking them to move back in with you.’

The navigator nodded. ‘I know. I’m stupid. Just forget I said anything.’

Nagisa shook his head. ‘Why would I? I’ve been waiting for you to ask me back for a few days now.’

The tears seem to immediately fade from Rei’s eyes. ‘Really? Do you mean that?’

‘I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t, Rei-chan.’

The purple-eyed man leapt up and tackled Nagisa into a hug. ‘Thank you! Thank you so much! I’ll make sure you don’t regret this.’

Nagisa shrieked and clung onto Rei’s strong arms. ‘Okay, but don’t capsize the boat, Rei-chan! I still can’t swim!’

Rei just laughed and resisted the urge to spin around with Nagisa his arms. ‘Sorry, I’m just so happy.’

Nagisa smiled and rested his head on Rei’s chest. ‘Me, too. But this doesn’t mean I’m your boyfriend, you know that, right? I’m not ready for that yet.’

Rei nodded. ‘I know. I don’t mind. I just want to be near you again for now.’

The unspoken promise between them that they would be together properly one day made both men’s hearts beat faster and hope bloom in their chests. They both wanted that one day to be now, but they knew they weren’t ready. They had to get know each other again, and then, they could be together once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke and Momo grow closer.

Aiichiro didn’t know why his hands were shaking. He was safe from Daisuke and Kisumi. Rin would protect him. He had known that for a while now. But as he and Nagisa sat opposite Sousuke and Momo in the lookout’s quarters, he couldn’t seem to stop his hands from trembling.

‘What are they like?’ Nagisa asked, placing his hands on his prince’s to help calm him down.

‘Horrible. You’re incredibly lucky Rin saved you,’ Sousuke said. ‘As soon you would have arrived, you would have been locked away in their bedrooms and used until you were unconscious, and it would start all over again when you woke up until they’d had enough of you, or you died.’

Aiichiro gripped Nagisa’s hands. ‘I was being sent there to marry Kisumi to ensure a steady water flow for my kingdom.’

Sousuke shrugged. ‘It wouldn’t have mattered. They would have used you and Nagisa and not have given your kingdom the water. Your parents should never have made an agreement with him.’

Aiichiro nodded. ‘I understand. Now we just need to make sure they don’t come for us, or for you.’

‘They’re already coming for us,’ Sousuke said with a shudder. ‘They’ll have sent someone else by now.’

Nagisa nodded and cleared his throat. ‘Did they ever… you know… use you? Sexually, I mean.’

Sousuke shook his head and Momo felt his heart almost collapse in relief. He probably would have started crying if the man had nodded.

‘Kisumi wanted to. He tried to come onto me all the time, but I’m stronger than him, and Daisuke would never let him. They’d hit me instead. With whips mainly. They loved doing that.’ Sousuke flinched at the memory but stood up, took off his shirt, and showed the prince and his servant his back. It was covered in straight scars, going all the way from his shoulders to the small of his back, with very little unharmed flesh in between.

Momo felt tears brimming in his eyes just from looking at them. How could Sousuke have stayed in the awful place for so long? It made Momo feel sick to his stomach and he looked down at his lap and clenched his hands into fists. He couldn’t take Daisuke and Kisumi on, but god, he wanted to for the way they had treated Sousuke, a man who had done nothing wrong. All of this was just because of the circumstances he was born into.

Nagisa noticed Momo’s change of demeanour and he stood up, pulling Aiichiro up with him. ‘We might come back later, when Ai-chan has calmed down. We still have a few more questions.’

Sousuke nodded and showed the two boys to the door of the small quarters. He shut the door behind them and looked at Momo. From the back, he could see that the boy’s shoulders were shaking.

‘Momo?’

The boy whimpered and Sousuke sat back down beside him on the bed. ‘What’s wrong?’

‘Your back…’ he whispered. ‘Why didn’t you leave sooner?’

‘I couldn’t have. It’s hard to leave unless you’re given a mission to do. Very few people have managed to escape Samezuka. There are guards all along the coast. Daisuke and Kisumi don’t want anyone escaping and telling people what it’s really like to live there.’

‘Before you worked for them and got paid… what was it like?’ Momo really didn’t want to ask, but he felt like he had to. He had to know what it was like for Sousuke there.

Sousuke sighed. ‘I was homeless with my mother. We had been ever since I was born. My father was around sometimes. He tried to earn some money to keep us alive, but he completely disappeared when I was six. People had said he’d died. My mum died of the plague when I was eight and I spent a few months begging and stealing money and food before I finally gave in and offered my allegiance to Daisuke and Kisumi. I didn’t want to, but I didn’t want to die.’

‘Eight?’ Momo squeaked. When he was eight, he would play in the garden or on the beach with his brother, Rin, Makoto, and Gou after he got home from school and they would go fishing on the weekends and he would dream of being a pirate. He had never even thought about a reality where he would have to beg and steal to survive.

‘Hey, I was okay,’ Sousuke said, rubbing Momo’s back.

‘But you weren’t, though,’ he whispered. He looked up with tear glimmering eyes at the older man and climbed onto his lap, taking care not to touch his back for balance in case it would hurt him.

‘Momo?’ Sousuke asked, his hands naturally coming to rest on the small lookout’s tiny hips.

‘Promise me that you’ll never go back there,’ he said.

Sousuke smiled and leant his forehead against Momo’s. ‘Never. I don’t want to leave the Silver Spyglass, nor do I want to leave your side.’

Momo took in a shuddery breath and buried his head in Sousuke’s chest. ‘Thank you.’

The teal-eyed man wrapped his arms around Momo and rocked him back and forth. ‘I’m safe.’

Momo nodded and they stayed sat like that for a while longer, both men not bringing up what Sousuke had said about Daisuke: that he would have sent someone else to come after him. He was far from safe, but he was for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Haruka prepare to be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took a lot longer than expected! I've had a lot of stuff going on over Christmas, but updates should be back to normal now! :)

‘Momo got the extra oysters!’ Nagisa shouted as he skipped into his and Rei’s room, carrying a small crate full of shells.

Rei jumped up from his desk and grabbed the crate from him. He dumped it on the floor, then started riffling through it like a madman. ‘I need… ah!’ Rei held up an oyster with a white shell, then took it over to his desk. ‘You can throw the others back in the ocean. I only needed this one to finish the potion.’

Nagisa jumped over the crate and stood by Rei’s side at the desk, watching as the navigator opened the oyster with a knife, then slipped the innards into a glass bottle with the rest of the ingredients. Rei corked it up, then shook it, smiling as the contents of the bottle turned a purple colour. ‘It’s done! Go and tell Makoto!’

…

Makoto dusted his headboard for the fiftieth time in an hour, then he straightened the sheets again. His hands shook as he finally dropped the dusting cloth onto the floor, and he sat down beside it. Nagisa had burst into his quarters two hours ago to tell him that the potion was ready, so Makoto started preparing his room for two people. He hadn’t seen Haruka wear clothes before, so he didn’t make space in the wardrobe for him, but he got a few things ready that would perhaps fit Haruka, and cleared some space on the desk and shelves, just in case he brought a few belongings.

His quarters were completely clean and tidy, and the only thing missing was his soul mate. He just hoped Haruka would like staying aboard the Silver Spyglass, and that he wouldn’t regret his decision to be made human. And that the potion would work.

The green-eyed pirate squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his hands together, as if in a prayer. He had never been religious, but he was so desperate to be with Haruka now. He couldn’t spend any longer apart from him and was willing to do anything, even if that meant praying to a god he didn’t believe in.

…

The Ocean Prince bit his lip as he stared at his bookshelf. He had never been much for reading, hence him only having seven books on his shelf, but he knew that these books wouldn’t be available on land. He cocked his head to one side, then took them all off the shelf and put them into his bag. They would be heavy to carry when he left tonight, but his security detail had been decreased dramatically after he gave away his seashell necklace: he had no doubt he could still escape, even with his entire library in his bag.

Haruka swam over to his bed and placed the bag under it, making sure that it was hidden from view, then he picked up a clamshell from his bedside table. He prised it open, just to check that his grandmother’s tiara was still inside it, then he put that in the bag, too, as well as his body chains, which could be sold to buy provisions aboard the Silver Spyglass. He was ready to go.

Well, almost ready. He had to wait until night fell before he could leave, and he still had to say goodbye to his parents. Makoto had told him last night that the potion was ready, and after checking that Haruka still wanted to go through with it, they decided that tonight would be the night. He had already said goodbye to his grandma this morning, at her graveside. That would be the hardest thing about leaving, but he knew that she would want him to be happy, even if that meant he leaving the ocean.

There was a knock at the door and Haruka straightened up. ‘Come in.’

A servant opened the door. ‘Your Highness, dinner is ready.’

Haruka nodded. ‘I’ll be down in a moment.’

The servant closed the door, then Haruka took in a deep breath. This was going to be the last time he would see his parents. He would miss them, but he could live without them if he had Makoto by his side.

He took another breath, then swam out of his room and down to the dining hall. His mother and father were already seated in their usual spots, which were opposite each other. Haruka swam over and sat in between them. ‘Sorry, I’m late.’

‘It’s alright,’ the king said with a bright smile on his face.

Haruka felt a pang in his chest. His father was kind, but he was hardly ever around. He felt guilty knowing he wouldn’t miss his dad.

The food was served and they ate in relative silence, his mother and father only chatting briefly about the diplomatic business the king was going away for in two days time. Haruka just hoped his leaving wouldn’t disrupt their lives. Perhaps he should leave them a note to let them know he was safe so they wouldn’t spend forever looking for him.

Once the dessert shells had been cleared away from the table, Haruka tucked his hands under his tail so no one would be able to see them shaking. This would be the last time he saw and spoke to his parents.

‘I’m going to go to bed,’ Haruka said, then swam over to his father. He kissed the man on the cheek, then hugged him. His dad’s body was stiff with surprise for a moment, then he hugged his son back. Neither man could remember the last time they had hugged one another.

Haruka hesitated for a moment, then pulled away from his dad. He swam over to the other end of the table, and kissed and hugged his mum. She was borderline abusive sometimes, and actually abusive the rest of the time, but Haruka still loved her. He would miss her, but he would be able to live without her.

‘Haruka? Is everything okay?’ she asked when her son pulled away.

‘Yes. I just… wanted to hug you both. I was really missing grandma this morning.’

The queen smiled at the mention of her mother. ‘It’s been a while since I’ve been to her grave. Perhaps I’ll go tomorrow. Would you like to come with me?’

Haruka nodded with a fake smile. ‘Sure. Good night, mum. Night, dad.’ Then he left the dining room, his heart heavy. He wanted to swim back, to stay a while longer with them. Maybe stay until tomorrow and visit his grandma’s grave once more, then have dinner again. But Haruka knew if he did, then he would never leave. If he was going, it had to be tonight.

He entered his bedroom, then shut the door before sitting down at his writing desk. He picked up a piece of bleached seaweed, as well as a sharpened coral and vial of cephalopod ink, and began to write.

_Mum and dad,_

_I’m sorry that I couldn’t tell you this in person. It would have been too hard for me, and you would have made me stay._

_I’ve gone to be with my soul mate. I think you’ve worked out by now that he’s not a merman. His name is Makoto. He’s a pirate. Human, obviously._

_Please don’t come looking for me. I don’t want you wasting money on me when I’m safe. I haven’t been kidnapped or anything. I want you to know that. I’ve left of my own free will._

_I love you both with all of my heart, but I love Makoto with all of my being._

_I hope you can understand._

_Love you always,_

_Haru_

He reread the letter twice, then placed it on his bed. He sat next to it and placed his bag in his lap, watching out of the window for the ocean to darken. Finally, as it neared midnight, the waters outside his window turned a deep blue, the sun no longer shining above the water, and he could hear guards chatting as they changed shifts. This was his chance.

He secured his bag across his body, then shot out of the window, following the thrum in his tail that told him where Makoto was. He risked a glance behind him, to see if any guards were chasing him, but there was nothing except for fish, and the dark outline of the ocean palace.

He paused in his escape and took a moment to look at his childhood home, then he turned back around and carried on swimming. He knew if he stared for too long, then he’d want to go back. He couldn’t. Not now, not ever. He had a new life to start with Makoto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka finally becomes a human.

Just after midnight, Rin, Aiichiro, Rei, Nagisa, Momo, Sousuke, Uozumi, Takeshi, and Izumi and were all gathered in Makoto’s room or in the corridor just outside it, each member of the Silver Spyglass crew eager to finally meet Haruka, the man who had managed to steal Makoto’s heart.

Makoto was stood on the balcony, staring out at the ocean. They had agreed upon this time. But what if he had been held up? Or what of his parents or the palace guards had caught him? Or what if Haruka had decided he didn’t want this after all? Makoto shook his head. They were in love. Haruka would come.

A moment later, a head of raven hair broke through the surface of the water. Makoto ran over to the railings and hauled his soul mate over onto the balcony, where they both sat on the floor.

‘Hi,’ Haruka said, a small smile dancing on his lips.

‘Did you get away okay?’ Makoto asked.

Haruka nodded. ‘I left a note for my parents, and I brought all of my belongings.’ He gestured to the bag secured to his body. ‘It’s not much, but… yeah. I brought my body chains. You might be able to sell them to buy supplies for the ship. It’s the least I can do.’

Makoto smiled. ‘You don’t need to do that. Come on. The others want to meet you.’

Haruka nodded and let Makoto scoop him up into his arms and carry him through to his bedroom. The pirate crew stared in wonder at the merman as Makoto placed him down on the bed, and they each stepped forwards to introduce themselves, with Rei going last.

‘Haruka-sama,’ the navigator said with a bow.

Haruka smirked. ‘Haru is just fine. I’m not really a prince anymore.’

Nagisa gasped. ‘What about Haru-chan?’

‘I’d rather you didn’t…’

Nagisa just giggled, and Rei handed the potion to Makoto. ‘I have every faith that the potion will work, but if not, I will try again.’

Haruka nodded. ‘Thank you for all of your hard work, Rei.’

Rin sighed as he stepped forwards. ‘Right, come on, you lot. To bed with you. I’m not having a half-conscious crew operating my ship tomorrow.’

All but Aiichiro trudged away to their beds, and Rin turned to his brother. ‘If you need anything, bang on the ceiling and I’ll be down.’ Then the captain looked at Haruka then. ‘Break my brother’s heart and-’

‘I won’t. I love Makoto.’

Makoto chuckled and sat down on the bed. ‘We’ll be fine, Rin. You and Ai should get to bed.’

Rin nodded. ‘Alright. Come on, Ai.’

‘Good night!’ Aiichiro shouted over his shoulder and Rin guided the small prince away before shutting the door behind him.

Makoto turned to Haruka. ‘You’re sure about doing this? One hundred percent?’

Haruka placed his hand on one side of Makoto’s face. ‘I’m sure. I want to be with you forever, Makoto.’

The green-eyed pirate grinned. ‘Okay. I still haven’t got your engagement ring yet, though. We haven’t stopped at a port in a while.’

‘It’s fine. Maybe we can twist small parts of the body chains into rings.’

Makoto leant forwards and rested his forehead against Haruka’s. ‘I love you.’

The merman smiled. ‘I love you, too. I want to drink the potion now so we can properly be together.’

‘Of course.’ Makoto took Haruka’s bag from him and placed it on the floor, then sat behind him on the bed, the potion still in his hand, his legs on either side of Haruka’s hips as his soul mate leant against his chest. ‘Are you ready?’ Makoto asked as he uncorked the potion.

Haruka paused for a moment as he looked at his tail. He always thought it was such a pretty colour; it was white at the very top and blended into his pale skin, before it faded to light blue, then dark blue, and the tip of his fins was a very dark purple. He would miss it. But he wanted to be with Makoto more than he would miss his tail. ‘I’m ready.’

Makoto handed the potion to his soul mate with a smile. ‘I know this might taste a bit foul, but Rei said you need to drink it all for it to work.’

Haruka nodded and began to drink the purple liquid. It was foul – tasting of salty seaweed and slimy oysters – and Haruka wanted to spit it out or retch, but he forced himself to keep drinking, for Makoto’s sake and his own.

As soon as he swallowed it all, he passed the empty bottle to Makoto and leant back against his boyfriend, watching his tail as he felt it tingle.

‘Is it working?’ Makoto asked.

‘I think so.’ Haruka reached back and grabbed one of Makoto’s hands, and they sat together like that for half an hour, until Haruka’s tail had completely changed into a pair of legs. It was an odd sight to see. Haruka’s chest and arms were well-built, but his new legs were completely soft, with no blemishes in sight, or muscle, for that matter.

Haruka stared down at his new appendages with narrowed eyes. He wiggled his toes and smiled when he saw them move. ‘Do you think I can walk yet?’

‘Let’s not try tonight. I don’t want you to get hurt. For now, let’s just get some clothes on you and go to sleep.’ Makoto got up from the bed, a light blush dusting across his face as he grabbed a pair of loose pants from his wardrobe. His soul mate was led completely naked on his bed with absolutely no shame. Makoto went back over to Haruka helped him put the pants on. They fit fine around the merman’s slim hips, but they were far too long for his smaller legs, so Makoto rolled up the hems. But as he rolled up the one on the left leg, he pulled back in shock. Instead of feeling soft skin, he felt something smooth, almost slimy.

‘What’s wrong?’ Haruka asked.

‘I’m not sure.’ Makoto rolled up the hem even more, and on Haruka’s ankle was a small patch of skin that had turned blue and purple, obviously reminiscent of his mermaid tail. ‘A small patch of your skin has gone blue.’

Haruka sat up and smiled when he saw the pretty colours of his tail now on his ankle. ‘Oh. That’s probably okay, right?’

‘I think so. Let’s check with Rei in the morning.’

Haruka agreed and led back down, managing to shuffle himself over to one side of the bed. Makoto climbed in beside him and brought the sheets up and over them both.

The two men smiled at each other as their legs and arms intertwined. ‘I feel like I’ve been waiting forever to be with you like this.’

Haruka rolled his eyes with a blush. ‘Me, too.’

Makoto giggled and pressed a kiss to Haruka’s forehead. ‘Good night, Haru-chan.’

‘Night, Mako.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke finally kisses Momo.

Once Momo had changed into a fresh set of underwear and his baggy sleeping shirt, he fell backwards onto the bed, a dreamy sigh escaping his mouth.

‘You okay?’ Sousuke asked as he took off his own shirt. 

‘Yeah. It’s just so sweet and romantic!’

‘What is?’

‘Makoto and Haru!’

Sousuke stared at Momo with narrowed eyes. ‘How so?’

‘Haru’s giving up everything he’s ever known in order to be with the man he loves. How isn’t it sweet and romantic?’

Sousuke shrugged. He supposed it was, but he hadn’t really been mentally there when Makoto was introducing the merman to everyone. He had been thinking about Momo and whether or not the pirate crew would accept them as easily as they did with Makoto and Haruka. _Them_. Why was he even bothering thinking about that when they weren’t even together? He sat down beside Momo on the bed. ‘Okay, it is romantic. Maybe not so sweet, though.’

‘What would you class as sweet then?’ Momo asked, sitting up now, hoping to find out what Sousuke liked so the older man would fall for him. 

Sousuke shrugged again. ‘I don’t know. I guess, making someone chocolate? Since chocolate is sweet.’

Momo giggled. ‘Would you want someone to make you chocolate then to show them how much they loved you?’

‘No. I don’t think that would show it. Maybe making yourself human would be a grand gesture of love after all.’

Momo looked down at his lap and blushed, then in a whisper, he said, ‘if I was a mermaid, I’d turn human for you.’

It was silent for a moment and Momo stood up. He shouldn’t have said that. ‘I’m sorry.’

Sousuke still said nothing.

‘I’ll stay in Izumi’s room tonight.’ He took one step towards the door, but then Sousuke reached out and grabbed Momo’s wrist.

Before the small lookout could turn around and ask why Sousuke was holding him, the older man pulled Momo back to the bed, sat him in his lap, then brushed their noses together.

‘Do you mean it?’ Sousuke whispered, his voice low and full of want. The only person who had ever offered such a thing to him was his mother. Since she died, Sousuke had no one until he met Momo. The sweet and gorgeous and generous Momo who had done nothing but care for him since the moment they met.

Momo took in a shuddery breath, hoping that Sousuke wouldn’t be able to feel his rapid pulse when they were this close. ‘I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it.’

‘Good.’ Then Sousuke leant in and kissed Momo. Their lips barely touched before Sousuke pulled away, and he brushed their noses together again. He didn’t want to scare Momo off. From what he knew of the boy, he knew that Momo was innocent. Never had sex, never had any sort of partner, and certainly never had been kissed.

Momo stared right at Sousuke, his golden eyes wide and it felt like his lips were quivering. He reached a hand up hesitantly and felt them. There was nothing different about them, yet they felt like it was. He had finally been kissed. And by Sousuke. A grin broke out on Momo’s face, then he leant towards Sousuke and kissed him back. The kiss was longer this time, but slow and gentle. Sousuke wrapped his arms around Momo, one arm sneaking around his waist, the other on his neck, pulling them even closer together. He’d waited so long to do this.

The lookout pulled away first, then he buried his head in the crook of Sousuke’s neck, both boys smiling as Sousuke rubbed his hands up and down Momo’s back. ‘Thank you,’ Momo said.

‘What for?’

Momo sat up, grinning from ear to ear. ‘My first kiss. I wanted it to be you.’

Sousuke shook his head. ‘You don’t thank people for kissing you, Momo.’

The lookout giggled. ‘I know.’ Suddenly, the smile dropped off Momo’s face.

‘What’s wrong?’

‘We can’t let anyone find it. If Rin finds out, he’ll tell my brother. And he’ll kill you. Considering where you’re from and what your job is.’

Sousuke nodded in understanding. The only thing he wanted to do right now was run up and down the hull and around the deck, shouting that he and Momo were together, but as soon as Rin found out, they would be separated since the captain was duty bound as Momo’s brother-in-law. ‘Okay. Come on. Let’s go to bed. I want to cuddle with you.’

Momo smiled and got under the covers with Sousuke. The lookout curled up against Sousuke’s bare chest and the older man’s arms wrapped around Momo, holding him close. All Sousuke wanted to do was hold Momo like this forever, but he knew he couldn’t. Daisuke and Kisumi were coming for them. They wouldn’t be safe forever, and Sousuke knew he should leave. He didn’t want to risk putting Momo in danger. Maybe they should both go, that way they would be together and be safe. Sousuke mentally shook his head. He couldn’t ask Momo to do that for him. Maybe it would be better if Sousuke left on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto teaches Haruka how to walk.

Makoto couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as he woke up. Haruka was finally here with him for good. They had never managed to spend an entire night together. They would often fall asleep together on the balcony, but Haruka would sliver out of his arms during the night and back into the ocean so his tail wouldn’t dry out. But they would never need to worry about that again.

The green-eyed pirate leant down and started to press kisses all over his fiancée’s face, still slightly unbelieving that Haruka was here in his arms.

The merman prince started to rouse and smiled when he felt all of the tiny kisses Makoto was giving him. ‘Good morning.’

Makoto sat up with a chuckle. ‘Good morning, Haru-chan. Ready for today?’

Haruka nodded. ‘I think so. What do you eat for breakfast here?’

‘Usually fish and rice, sometimes fruit. You can eat fish, right? It’s not… cannibalism or something?’

Haruka shook his head with a smirk. ‘No. I eat fish all the time. Mainly the smaller ones, though. Like mackerel. I love mackerel.’

‘We have plenty of mackerel on board.’

Haruka’s eyes seemed to light up and Makoto laughed again. ‘I’ll just get dressed, then I’ll help you get up.’

The merman nodded, and as Makoto went about getting dressed, Haruka sat up and started to wriggle his toes. It felt strange, but he kind of liked the feeling. He began to flex his feet and swivel his ankles, and once he had got used to it, he tried to bend his knees. It wasn’t all that dissimilar to when his tail would bend, but bending his knees felt a lot more solid… and hard… he wasn’t sure how to really describe it.

‘Haru?’ Makoto asked.

‘Hm?’

‘Here, but this on.’ The pirate was holding out a shirt towards him, orange and yellow in colour.

Haruka took it and shrugged it on over his frame, pulling it up slightly when one of the sleeves slipped down over his shoulder: Makoto was practically a giant compared to him.

‘Ready to walk?’

‘Yeah. You won’t let go of me, right?’ Haruka asked, becoming nervous now he had to use his legs for the first time.

‘Never, Haru-chan.’ Makoto leant down and pressed a kiss to Haruka’s forehead, then took his hands in his.

Haruka swung his legs over the side of the bed, then took a breath. He could do this. He had to do it. He placed both of his feet on the wooden floor, then let Makoto pull him up from the bed. Haruka felt himself sway for a moment, but he dug his feet into the floorboards and he stopped moving.

‘You got it!’ Makoto exclaimed. ‘Now, try moving towards me.’

Haruka’s small tongue crept out of his mouth as he concentrated, and he lifted his foot off the floor and took one shaky step towards Makoto. He felt dizzy doing it, but he managed to take the step without falling over.

With a wide smile, Makoto took one step backwards, still holding onto Haruka’s hands. ‘Come on. Walk towards me.’

The merman scowled at his fiancée but took another step forwards. His legs were shaking as he did but he managed it once again.

They walked around the whole room doing it until Makoto got to the door. ‘Are you tired, Haru-chan?’ he asked.

The raven nodded and slumped against the door.

‘Let me get my sword and stuff, then I’ll carry you up to the deck.’

‘No. I want to walk.’

‘Haru…’

‘I won’t get better if I just stop when I’m tired.’

Makoto smiled, finding Haruka’s drive admirable. ‘Okay. Let me just get my sword and spyglass, then I’ll help you climb up the ladder.’

After half an hour of struggling, Haruka finally made it up onto the deck, out of breath and slightly pink in the face, but he was standing up and Makoto seemed unable to stop smiling at him. That alone was entirely worth it for Haruka.

Nagisa bounced over to Haruka with Momo, both of them marvelling at the merman who was walking along the deck of a pirate ship.

‘I can’t believe Rei-chan’s potion actually worked!’ Nagisa cried.

‘You didn’t think it would?’ Haruka asked, looking down at his feet.

The blond boy giggled. ‘I’m not sure. But Rei-chan is a genius.’

‘I didn’t know you thought that.’

Nagisa whipped his head around and blushed when he saw Rei standing behind him. ‘Well… I mean… you obviously are…’

Rei chuckled and Haruka smiled when he saw the two of them together.

‘Are they a couple?’ Haruka asked Makoto, who was holding his hand.

‘Err… it’s kind of complicated. But hopefully they will be soon. They were kind of together before, but… I’ll tell you more later. Breakfast will be done soon. Rin and Ai are making it.’

The mention of fish brought a smile to Haruka’s face, but then he looked out to the ocean. Part of him just wanted to dive in and feel the water on his skin and keep swimming forever. But part of him, a bigger part of him, wanted to stay here with Makoto.

Makoto watched as Haruka stared wistfully at the sea and frowned. Did he want to go back? It would break Makoto’s heart, but if that was what Haruka wanted, Makoto wouldn’t stop him. ‘I’m sure Rei can make a potion to change you back,’ the green eyed pirate said, his voice coming out strained as he tried to hold in his tears.

Haruka looked at his fiancée, confused for a moment, then he pouted when he saw the tears in Makoto’s eyes. ‘Makoto, I don’t want to go back. Not ever. I want to stay here with you. I love you.’

Makoto breathed out a sigh of relief and held Haruka close to his chest. ‘I’m sorry. I’m just a little… insecure. I can’t believe that someone like you gave up their whole life to be with me.’

‘You are my whole life,’ Haruka whispered and Makoto held his merman even closer to him.

…

The next few weeks were spent mainly up on the deck or in the kitchen, with Makoto teaching Haruka how to walk, how to run, how to dance, how to sword fight, and how to cook. The green-eyed pirate was expecting the process to take months, not weeks, but Haruka wasn’t a toddler whose brain wasn’t fully developed. He understood everything Makoto was telling him and he was eager to perfect each of the skills. His dancing led a lot to be desired, but his sword fighting wasn’t that bad, and his cooking was amazing. Most importantly, though, Haruka learned that it was okay to take a break from walking, since that meant Makoto would cradle him in his arms as he carried him around the ship.

Makoto felt unable to stop smiling as he watched his fiancée make leaps and bounds into human life, so when he had a spare moment, and when Haruka was distracted with getting to know Aiichiro since both boys were princes, Makoto took Haruka’s body chains and passed them onto Rei.

‘Do you think you could make an engagement ring out these chains, Rei?’

The navigator inspected the chains for a moment. ‘Most likely. I’m presuming this is for Haru-sama?’

‘Err, yes. We’re engaged, but I don’t have a ring for him. And he’s done so well with his walking. I wanted to give him a gift.’

‘I’ll see what I can do.’

A week later, the ring was ready. It was silver, like the body chains, and attached to it with molten metal was a metallic dolphin that Rei had bent and shaped out of the chains. It was delicate and small, much like Haruka.

With shaking hands, Makoto took the ring from Rei and marched straight to his quarters. Haruka was stood on the balcony with his eyes closed, so Makoto stepped up behind him and wrapped his arms around the merman.

Haruka sighed happily but otherwise didn’t move, letting Makoto take in his hands in his. But then he felt something cold slip onto his finger. He opened his eyes, and when saw the dolphin ring resting on his finger, he turned around in the circle of Makoto’s arms.

‘Why have you given me a ring?’

‘It’s your engagement ring. That is, if you still want to marry me.’

Haruka smiled and kissed his fiancée lightly on the lips. ‘Of course, I do, you idiot. You didn’t need to make me a ring, though. I would have married you anyway.’

‘I didn’t actually make it. Rei did, but that’s good to know.’

Haruka tucked himself under Makoto’s chin. ‘Carry me to bed?’

‘Don’t you want to plan the wedding?’

‘We can do it in bed. Now, carry me.’

Makoto chuckled and lifted his fiancée into his arms. ‘You’re so spoilt.’

Haruka just smiled again and nuzzled his head into Makoto’s neck. He didn’t mind being spoilt by Makoto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Makoto and Haruka's wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! I've had a lot going on recently at uni, work, and in my life in general.  
> Lilac x

Makoto forced himself to keep his hands in pockets and look straight ahead, not turning back to see if Haruka had come out of the hull yet. Today was their wedding day, and even though Makoto knew that Haruka wasn’t going to change his mind, he was still nervous. They hadn’t been allowed to see each other the night before and Makoto hadn’t been without Haruka for this long since he had taken the potion to make him a human.

‘Oi,’ Rin said, hitting his brother with his makeshift bible. ‘I’m nervous enough to be conducting this ceremony. You can’t be as well.’

Makoto took a deep breath in and out. ‘You’re not the one who’s getting married.’

Rin smirked. ‘You’ll be fine, Makoto.’

‘Wow, what great advice. I’ll tell you the same thing when you marry Ai.’

The redheaded captain blushed. ‘Who says I’m going to marry him?’

‘Because he’s wonderful and he’s the only person you’ve ever been in love with?’

Rin glared at his brother. ‘Whatever. I’m going to see if Haru is ready.’ He stalked off and Makoto shook his head with a smile. Rin was definitely going to marry Aiichiro one day.

The nerves overcame him again, so Makoto focused his attentions on the decorations on the deck. He, Rin, Rei, and Sousuke had spent half an hour scattering dry flower petals and lighting lanterns as Aiichiro, Nagisa, and Momo helped Haruka to get ready. It was now early evening, and the candle flames in the lanterns were blowing softly in the light breeze as the sun set, casting pink and orange rays on the ocean.

Makoto heard several sets of footsteps behind him and he risked a glance over his shoulder. Rin was back, and Rei and Sousuke were with him, and Makoto watched as Aiichiro, Nagisa, and Momo climbed out of the hull.

‘Is he ready?’ Makoto asked, now feeling slightly sick.

Aiichiro nodded with a smile. ‘Don’t worry. He feels as nervous as you look.’

‘But he looks so beautiful, Mako-chan,’ Nagisa added.

Makoto smiled, knowing that Nagisa was correct. The beauty of his fiancée took his breath away every time he woke up to holding him in his arms.

The pirates stood in a crowd behind Makoto and Rin came back up the front of the boat again, still holding his bible. ‘Ready?’

Makoto nodded and held his breath as one more set of footsteps came up to the deck from the hull. He faced forward, but after a moment he couldn’t resist it any longer and looked behind him. Once again, Haruka took his breath away. He was wearing a white and pink dress that had been unpicked and re-stitched together from some of Aiichiro’s fine clothes. It was tight around his torso, but flowed out into a skirt that stopped at Haruka’s shins. His feet were bare, and he wasn’t holding any flowers, but on his head, instead of a veil, was Haruka’s grandma’s tiara.

Makoto couldn’t help the smile that began to spread over his face. Haruka was so beautiful. He couldn’t believe that he was his.

Haruka returned his fiancée’s smile, finding that he was blushing under Makoto’s gaze. His hands were shaking slightly. He was a little nervous, but as he walked towards Makoto, he found that those nerves turned to excitement. They were finally going to be together forever. Part of him wished that his parents were here to watch and wish him well, but as he got closer to his soon-to-be husband, he found he didn’t mind. His parents had always wanted what was best for him, and Makoto _was_ the best. He had no doubts in his mind that this was what he was meant to do.

‘Hi,’ Haruka whispered when he stopped walking, standing opposite Makoto.

‘Hey. You look…’ Makoto bit his lip as he shook his head. ‘Beyond beautiful.’

‘You two finished chatting?’ Rin asked, his bible now open.

The two men nodded and faced Rin. ‘Go for it.’

‘We’re gathered here today, even though none of us have left the ship for weeks and you don’t have a choice but to be here, but let’s gloss over that, to unite these two people in marriage. Their decision to marry has not been taken lightly, and to be fair, I don’t see why I have to say that since they quite obviously didn’t enter into it lightly as one of them became a human for the other, but today they declare their devotion to each other.’

‘Rin,’ Makoto hissed. ‘Stop being so sarcastic and do it properly.’

The redhead rolled his eyes. ‘Marriage is a sharing of responsibilities, hopes, and dreams. It takes a special effort to grow together, survive hard times, and be loving and unselfish. Do you both pledge to share your lives openly with one another, and to speak the truth in love? Do you promise to honour and tenderly care for one another, cherish and encourage each other, stand together, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all the days of your lives?’

Makoto glanced at Haruka out of the corner of his eye, both men smiling as they said, ‘we do’ together.

Rin ushered Rei to come forwards and the navigator did, pulling two rings out of his pocket as he moved. He handed the smaller silver one to Makoto, and the thicker and larger one to Haruka.

‘May these rings be blessed as a symbol of your union. As often as either of you look upon these rings, may you not only be reminded of this moment, but also the vows you made and the strength of your commitment to each other. Makoto, you first.’

The green-eyed pirate stepped closer to Haruka and took his left hand in his own, and began to slip the small ring onto his slender finger. ‘I promise to love and support you, Haru, and to live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humour, and passion. With this ring, I thee wed.’ He’d been practicing that for days, and he’d been so afraid that he’d trip up and have to start again, or that he’d stop halfway through because he started crying out of happiness, but he had managed it despite his worries and Haruka’s smile was wider than ever.

The merman took Makoto’s left hand then, and after taking a deep breath, he put the thicker ring onto Makoto’s larger finger. The silver looked perfect against the tanned skin, and Haruka found himself wondering however he had thought it looked fine without it before. ‘I promise to love and support you, Makoto, and to live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humour, and passion. With this ring, I thee wed.’

Rin smiled at his brother and his new brother-in-law, and closed his bible. Many men and women had chased Makoto, but he’d turned them all down. Rin had thought he was being ridiculous, but as he watched the way Makoto and Haruka looked at each, he realised now that Makoto had been waiting for the merman prince. ‘I pronounce you as married. You now may kiss.’

Makoto and Haruka both leant in and kissed each other, the merman prince practically melting into his husband’s arms. _Husband._ It felt good to think that they were finally together, properly. It had been torture yesterday to be parted from each other. Even though they were on the same ship, and not that far away, it was awful that they weren’t allowed to see each other. But now they were married, Haruka was certain that Makoto would never let them be parted ever again.

A round of applause from the rest of the crew pulled them out of their kiss and both men blushed, having completely forgotten about everyone else.

‘Is it time to party?’ Nagisa asked.

Makoto nodded with a chuckle and Nagisa and Momo disappeared into the hull to bring up the food and everyone else began lighting even more lanterns, but Haruka and Makoto stayed still, holding each other in their arms.

The merman prince nuzzled his head so it rested under Makoto’s chin and the pirate’s arms tightened around him. Makoto pressed a soft kiss to the top of Haruka’s head. ‘I can’t believe you’re finally mine,’ the gentle pirate whispered, and Haruka’s cheeks heated up.

‘Does that mean we can go to bed now?’

Makoto blushed at what Haruka was implying. ‘Later. We have to attend the reception.’

‘Why?’ Haruka asked with a pout, wanting Makoto all to himself and not wanting to watch the rest of the crew dance with him.

‘Because we have to. It’s part of a human wedding. As soon as it starts to wind down, we’ll go to our quarters, okay?’

Haruka nodded, only slightly satisfied with the answer, but then music started to play from by the bow of the ship. Rin was sat on a stool strumming lightly on Makoto’s guitar, and Nagisa was beside him with a tambourine. Makoto and Haruka both smiled and the pirate took a step away from his husband.

‘May I have this dance?’ Makoto asked.

Haruka rolled his eyes, too embarrassed to verbally answer. Instead, he took Makoto’s hand in his and placed it on his waist.

Makoto chuckled and took Haruka’s other hand, and the two began to dance around the lantern lit deck, Rei, Aiichiro, Sousuke and Momo soon joining them.

After the first dance, the cake was cut, but much to Haruka’s annoyance, Rin insisted having a dance with his new brother-in-law, followed by Rei, Sousuke, Aiichiro, Nagisa, and Momo. After he’d danced with the small Mikoshiba, Haruka was back in Makoto’s arms. They danced again, but now there was no music playing. Aiichiro was curled in Rin’s lap, their eyes drooping closed, and Rei and Nagisa were dancing, the blond giggling as they did.

The newly wedded couple moved slowly together, dragging their feet across the deck, their arms tight around each other.

‘You know,’ Makoto said, ‘I never told you how lovely this dress is. It’s a shame it’ll have to come off.’

Haruka looked up with wide eyes. ‘We can go?’

Makoto nodded, and without even waiting a moment longer, Haruka grabbed his hand and pulled his husband down into the hull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Haruka's wedding night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW.
> 
> I'm so super sorry that this has taken forever to upload! I've had a lot of stuff going on recently, but updates should be more frequent now (✿◠‿◠)

Haruka took the lead when guiding Makoto down to their quarters, but as soon as the door shut, the pirate pulled out of his husband’s eager grip and pushed him against the wall.

‘Are you sure about this?’ Makoto asked, his green eyes wide with concern. ‘Sex, I mean,’ he added with a blush. He wanted to do it, had done ever since he’d first laid eyes on Haruka, but he wasn’t sure if his husband was ready: he hadn’t been a human all that long. ‘We can wait until you’re better adjusted. It doesn’t have to be tonight.’

Haruka shook his head with a small smile. ‘I’m fine. Ai and Nagisa have told me what happens.’

Makoto groaned. ‘What exactly have they told you?’

The merman prince giggled and reached up, resting his hands on Makoto’s shoulders. ‘Don’t worry. But I’m ready.’

‘Tell me to stop if it gets too much, yeah?’

Haruka nodded, then leant in, kissing his husband. Makoto smiled into the kiss and rested his hands on the merman’s waist. He always loved kissing Haruka; couldn’t get enough of it since their first, but now he was allowed to do more, he couldn’t hold in his desire any longer. Slowly, he pushed Haruka against the wall, their kissing becoming harder, faster, hands roaming across each other’s chests until they were slowly grinding against each other.

Makoto’s hands wandered downwards, resting on Haruka’s thighs, slowly dragging up the skirts of the wedding dress with his fingertips, stopping before Haruka’s crotch. ‘Can I?’ the pirate whispered, pulling out of the kiss slightly.

Haruka nodded and watched with hooded eyes as Makoto knelt down in front of him, finally lifting up the skirt completely, revealing the small tent in his husband’s underwear. He leant forwards and placed a tiny kiss on the small bulge before nuzzling his cheek against it. He’d normally be too embarrassed to do something like this, but not when it was Haruka, his Haruka, who was whimpering above him.

‘Makoto…’ Haruka whined, trying not to squirm too much. Aiichiro and Nagisa had told him about this, about the things that would happen before the actual sex, but he didn’t expect to feel like this. His toes were tingling and his stomach was curling and his entire body felt like it was on fire. The two boys had tossed the word “pleasure” around when they were talking Haruka through what happened on the wedding night, but he had never expected that it would feel as good as this.

The pirate smiled, wanting to kiss his husband all over because of all of the cute sounds he was making, so he did just that. He kissed up and over the bulge until he reached the strip of skin above his underwear. He looked up at Haruka’s face and almost moaned at the sight of his husband. The beautiful merman’s eyes were almost completely closed, his cheeks were red, and his bottom lip was caught in his teeth; whimpers and whines and squeaks escaping his mouth. Haruka was always so cute and pretty, no matter what the situation was, but right now, he was too quiet and too precious for Makoto’s liking. He wanted him wide-eyed and moaning out his name.

Makoto reached up and pulled down Haruka’s underwear, revelling in the sweet gasp that bubbled out of his husband’s mouth.

‘Is this okay?’ Makoto asked. ‘Can I touch you here?’

Haruka nodded, squirming against the wall. ‘Please. Just do it.’

The pirate wrapped his hand around Haruka’s small cock, giving it a few soft pumps as to not overwhelm him.

Against the wall, Haruka tried not to move, but he couldn’t stop himself from reaching out to hold onto something, anything, and settled for Makoto’s hair, gripping the strands as he felt the coil in his stomach tightening. ‘Mako, I’m gonna-’

That was all the warning either men got before Haruka came, his cum making a mess in Makoto’s fist.

Makoto removed his hand with a surprised look on his face, then glanced up at Haruka, who was slumped against the wall, panting, his skirt still gathered around his waist. ‘Are you okay?’

‘Yeah, sorry. I’ve never done that before.’

The pirate narrowed his eyes. ‘You’ve never… touched yourself before? Not even when you were a merman?’

Haruka shook his head. ‘Never felt the need. But… wow. If it feels like that, then I definitely should have.’

Makoto chuckled, cleaned his hand on a nearby discarded rag, then stood back up to his full height. He straightened out his husband’s wedding dress so he no longer looked like he had been ravaged against a wall, then pressed a sweet kiss to the tip of his nose. ‘We can stop here if you’re not ready. I don’t mind you… exploring your body a little more on your own before we carry on.’

The merman smiled. ‘I want you to do it for me.’

Makoto bit his lip, trying to stop himself from moaning at those words. Now he knew just how inexperienced Haruka was, Makoto knew his husband wasn’t saying and doing these things to purposefully rile him up, but it was making desire pool in him nonetheless. He leant back up and kissed his husband once more, but instead of holding him around his slim waist, or grabbing his hips to bring him even closer to his body, his hands made their way to Haruka’s back, slowly popping open each of the buttons that held the dress together.

Haruka gasped into the kiss when he felt Makoto’s hands against his back. He’d touched him there before plenty of times, but it was more intimate now that they were married, now that they were going to make love and properly be together as one. He leant back, breaking the kiss, staring into Makoto’s gorgeous green eyes as he shrugged the dress off and let it fall onto the floor, the former merman completely naked now. He took off his grandmother’s tiara and placed it on the desk, not once breaking eye contact with his husband. He reached down, taking Makoto’s hand in his, then led him over to the bed.

The pirate watched, completely entranced by his husband as the merman let go of his hand and sat down on the bed. He shuffled backwards so he was sat against the headboard, and Haruka’s eyes fluttered shut, breaking their eye contact for a moment of shyness, before he shyly parted his legs, revealing his entrance. It was so small and sweet and Makoto didn’t know how he would fit in there but he knew he would. They had been made for each other.

‘Please, Makoto,’ Haruka whispered, holding eye contact once more. ‘I’m ready.’

Faster than he thought he could do, Makoto discarded all of his clothes apart from his underwear, grabbed the oil decanter from the desk, then sat between his husband’s parted thighs, three of his fingers slicked up. He looked up, about to ask for what felt like the tenth time tonight if Haruka was okay and wanted to carry on, but the merman’s eyes were filled with lust and his small cock was already hard again. Smiling to himself, Makoto rubbed his fingers over his husband’s entrance, letting the merman get used to the feeling of someone touching him there before he slowly pushed one finger in.

Haruka’s hips bucked up at the foreign feeling and whimpered in discomfort. ‘Makoto…’

‘I know, love. It’s okay. It’ll feel better soon, I promise.’

The blue-eyed beauty whined and closed his eyes, trying his best to stay still, but the more he got used to the feeling, the more he wanted to grind down onto the finger inside him. When it got to a point that he just wanted to grab Makoto’s wrist and make him go faster, his husband added a second finger and Haruka’s eyes flew open, moaning at the new sensation of being stretched.

Makoto stilled his movements and looked up at Haruka. ‘Was that a good moan or a bad moan?’

‘G-good!’ Haruka rocked his hips down, forcing the two fingers in further and moaning even louder this time. ‘Keep going!’

The pirate did as his husband said, spreading his fingers ever so slightly, completely mesmerised with the look on Haruka’s face and all of the sounds he was making. Without warning, he added the third finger, and Haruka’s back arched in surprise, a loud mewl escaping his mouth.

‘Makoto!’

The man just smirked, and after spreading his fingers again to make sure his husband was stretched enough, he pulled them out, watching with fascination as Haruka’s once small entrance was now open the tiniest amount, fluttering open and shut with every breath he took, the rim shining with excess oil in the candlelight. He looked over at his husband’s face, smiling when he saw the blissed-out look on Haruka’s face, his chest rising and falling in time with his breathing.

‘You okay?’

Haruka nodded, glancing at his husband through hooded eyes. ‘That felt amazing. Can we carry on?’

Makoto blushed and finally took off his underwear, but he stopped as he reached for the oil decanter when he saw the concern on his husband’s face. ‘Haru-chan? What’s wrong?’

‘Will it… fit?’

The pirate’s blush darkened. ‘It should.’

‘Will it hurt?’

Makoto bit his lip. ‘Maybe. But I promise that the pain won’t last for long.’ He sat back on his haunches. ‘We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.’

‘No, I want to. Just… hold my hand?’

Makoto agreed with a smile, slicked up his cock, then positioned himself in between Haruka’s thighs.

The merman reached out and Makoto took his hand in his, intertwining their fingers.

‘Ready?’ the pirate asked, placing a light kiss to Haruka’s forehead.

‘Ready.’

Both men took a deep breath, then Makoto pushed into Haruka’s body. Only the head of his cock was inside before he felt Haruka tense up around him, so Makoto squeezed his hand, pressing kisses to each of his knuckles. ‘It’s okay, darling. I’ve got you. Just try to relax for me, okay?’

Haruka nodded, and as soon as Makoto felt his husband relax, he carried on pushing in, not stopping until all of his cock was inside Haruka. It was so tight and warm and small and Makoto wanted nothing more to start thrusting, but he couldn’t, not when his husband could be in pain.

‘Are you okay?’ Makoto asked, feeling a little breathless.

‘Yeah…’ Haruka was trying hard to keep his breathing steady. He wasn’t really in any pain, just a little uncomfortable at the new intrusion in his body. ‘Maybe… try moving?’

Makoto complied, rocking his hips up and Haruka let out a loud moan, his vision going black for a moment. Aiichiro and Nagisa had mentioned something about a sweet spot before. Was that it? If it wasn’t, then Haruka couldn’t even begin to imagine how good that would feel.

‘Again…’ the merman begged, rolling his own hips now.

The pirate nodded and pulled out a little this time before thrusting back in, leaving his husband a moaning mess beneath him.

‘Deeper.’

Makoto raised an eyebrow. ‘Haru, you’ll hurt in the morning.’

Haruka pouted. ‘Don’t care. Please, Makoto.’

Unable to deny his sweet husband anything, Makoto lifted one of Haruka’s legs up so it rested in the crook of his arm, his other hand still holding onto Haruka’s as he sunk into the merman’s tight heat. With every thrust, the head of Makoto’s cock hit the spot inside Haruka that made him shout Makoto’s name and see black for a moment.

‘Mako-ah! I won’t last!’ he shouted, feeling the heat curling in his belly like it had done earlier before he came.

‘It’s alright, Haru-chan,’ Makoto said, his hips stuttering with the pace he was trying to keep up with. He wasn’t going to last much longer, either. ‘You can come. Come for me, darling.’

Haruka whimpered at his husband’s words and came, squeezing Makoto’s hand as he did.

Makoto groaned as the tight heat squeezed around his cock and he only just managed to pull out in time before he came, too, his release splattered on Haruka’s thighs. The pirate wanted nothing more than to just slump down and cuddle his husband, but Makoto forced himself to grab the rag he’d discarded earlier, cleaning the cum off Haruka’s body before he finally let himself gather the beautiful merman into his arms. He pressed a kiss to Haruka’s forehead, then ran a hand through his hair. ‘How are you feeling?’

Haruka just grunted, too tired to reply properly. ‘Sleepy.’

The pirate smiled and brought the covers up and over them. ‘We’ll wash properly in the morning.’

The merman made another intelligible sound, his body going limp in Makoto’s arms as he fell asleep.

Makoto smiled down at him, then pressed a kiss to his head. ‘You’re perfect,’ he whispered, unable to help himself, before he settled down against the pillows and fell asleep, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> theycallmesenpai: http://thoseswimmingdorks.tumblr.com/  
> LilacChocolate: http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


End file.
